Swapping Places Evangelion Naruto XOver
by Marauder81
Summary: It begun at "The Valley of the End", desperate to preserve itself the Nine-Tailed Fox had decided to take matters into his own hand. As a result Sasuke Uchiha ends up at Tokyo-3 and Shinji Ikari who just arrived is in his place. Evangelion Naruto X-Over
1. The Arrival

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

**Prologue**

Far from Konoha at the Valley of the End, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were fighting in effort to get Sasuke to return back to hidden village of the leaves. However the fight was reaching to it's conclusion, Naruto with his fox shaped chakra enveloping him had just threw Sasuke with his Fox Chakra alone into the cliff near the waterfall. Sasuke who happened to have his curse seal active recovered and chuckled to himself as he got back on his feat.

"Oh well, I'm giving ground did I guess. So go ahead let this power take over, and I, I am not sure what will happen in the end but you're not leaving me a lot of choice here Naruto." Sasuke sneered as he begins to transform by activating the second level of his curse as the spots on his skin grew until until his skin was black then the colour changed to a pale purple and hair colour changed with grey streaks until it become dark grey.

"There is no question that you are special. Unfortunately you're not quite as special as I am." Sasuke taunts with a wicked chuckle.

Naruto only sneered in response. "Sasuke!" He thought. "You won't be so special when I'm finished with you!" He countered.

Sasuke chuckled in response revealing his hands had changed resembling a more claw like appearance. "There's no way I'm gonna lose." He taunted.

Naruto charged towards Sasuke roaring and then dug one of his clawed hands into the ground to slow him down and then landed a punch into Sasuke with such force Naruto continue to charge slamming Sasuke into the cliff and then onto a foot of the statue, producing a cloud of dust. As the dust clears Naruto gasped when he noticed that his punch had landed on a hand shaped wing with claws at the end that had sprouted from Sasuke's back which was protecting him and the punch had no effect. The wing folded open which had flipped Naruto and he crashed onto a foot of the second statue which produced another cloud of dust. After the dust had cleared, Naruto struggled to get back on his feet. Naruto gasped in horror to watch a second wing sprout from Sasuke's back and unfolded itself in the same shape of the first wing.

"Sasuke, your a monster." Naruto observed.

Sasuke struggled to control the curse as it begins to eat away at his body as one of the Sound Four had warned him. "My body! I guess I can't waste anymore time!" He thought knowing his time was short.

Naruto manged to get back on his feet but his left arm was injured and cannot feel it anymore.

"That power of yours, by using it you're taking a risk aren't you? Look around do you know where we are? It's called "The Final Valley". The perfect setting for this fight isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke explained.

Naruto stared at him in response.

"Well? Oh right of course, I said there would be no more talking didn't I? In that case I guess we're at the end, the end of this fight and all the fights up to now!" Sasuke announced.

Sasuke performed a series of hand signs and shifted his stance and lowered his left hand with his right hand supporting it and a ball of lighting formed in his left hand. "Chidori!" He invoked.

Meanwhile Naruto shifted his stance with his right arm stretched outright with a dark ball of energy forming in his hand from the Fox's chakra. "Rasengan!" He invoked.

Both fighters are ready and they leaped into the air charing towards each other and both their attacks collided with each other.

"Chidori! Rasengan!" They shouted. Then something unexpected happened, a ball of dark energy formed and enveloped both of the fighters. Meanwhile deep within Naruto.

"So much chakra, enough to remove the threat to my host. I'll send him away and he'll never come back. I have another soul that is required and he has no wish to stay and will be perfect to take his place." The Nine-Tailed fox laughed to himself as he performed this move. Just before the move was completed by the Fox, Sasuke managed to land an punch into Naruto's solar plexus, while Naruto only managed to scratch Sasuke's forehead protector. Then the demon had finished his move. Then ball of energy went larger and brighter until it was brighter than the sun then it died out, leaving behind an unconscious Naruto lying on his back. Just beside him stood a confused young teenager with dark brown hair and grey eyes wearing long black pants with a cotton shirt with a dark green shirt beneath it and a dull green backpack.

"Where am I?" The boy thought, then he noticed the unconscious Naruto.

"Hey, there! Are you alright? Wake up! Ah, it's no use." Said the boy after he gave up his attempt to revive Naruto. Then it began to rain and he noticed a masked man with a green vest arrived with a small dog with a blue coat which dashed to Naruto.

"Am I too late?" The masked man said to himself. Then he noticed the teenage boy standing near him.

"Naruto! How did it come to this?" The dog wondered.

"So I wonder who you are and I doubt you're able to come here alone without training for you don't look like you have any training or you're from around here." The mask man interrogated.

"I'm Shinji... Shinji Ikari, I was supposed to be at Tokyo-3 by my father's orders but somehow I got here after I had arrived. Just when I was about to head for an emergency shelter I was blinded by a bright light then I was here." Shinji stammered.

The masked man noticed there was no deceit and he looked towards the Pakkun.

"There's no trace of Sasuke anywhere, it's like he disappeared all together." Pakkun announced.

"I guess wherever Sasuke went, he went where Shinji comes from." Kakashi concluded.

"That would be at Tokyo-3! When I had just arrived, the place was evacuated and I was waiting for the government agent to pick me up." Shinji explained. "Besides what's... what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi answered, then he sadly stared at Naruto. "He's name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's one of my students." Kakashi explained to Shinji.

"He looks beaten up." Shinji observed.

"Yes, he's been in a rough fight. Besides it'll probably best if you come with me to Konoha, it's the hidden village of the leaves and I advise against staying here in the wilderness you won't last the night." Kakashi warned with an intense stare.

"Okay, I guess I got no where else to go." Shinji responded looking down.

Kakashi performed a summoning jutsu which called forth a large dog, large enough to carry a rider. "Good, see that wolf I just summoned, you'll need to ride that and don't worry even if we get attacked, he's very fast and can take you safely to the village." Kakashi instructed.

"Uh, okay." Shinji responded and nervously mounted onto the dog and he began to take Shinji who was holding on to it for dear life to Konoha at a rapid pace. Meanwhile Kakahsi sadly stood over Naruto and picked him up and both Kakashi and Pakkun began to travel back to Konoha.

"I wonder how he was raised? At his age he would be a confident shinobi warrior but I wonder how people grow up in his world?" Kakashi thought.

* * *

At Tokyo-3 the bright light dimmed out where Shinji was standing to reveal Sasuke now in his place. He began to study his surroundings only to conclude he was in a fortified city of some sort and guessed it could be a hidden village. But he also had noticed towers in unfamiliar yet metallic shape and the streets were paved if it was liquid rock. Then he noticed a girl with blue hair and red eyes standing in one of the streets, then he blinked only to see her replaced by a flock of pigeons flying away.

"A genjutsu? Where am I?!" Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke struggled to remain standing, he noticed a large bag right next to him. Seeing there was no one was around, then he got suspicious.

"The streets of this village are empty. Even the strange carriages are left abandoned. Also my fight with Naruto had nearly exhausted my chakra supply, but I'm not safe here and what is that strange chakra I'm feeling it's very strong." He thought.

Then he heard a large boom and large thumps, Sasuke turned to face the origin of that noise, then he noticed five flying vehicles which seems to be flying backwards from an giant humanoid object which he concluded was the source of that strange chakra and Sasuke gave a hard glare, noticing the bird shaped face with bone armor, dark green skin and a red orb on the centre of its body.

Then suddenly rockets flew above Sasuke and they maneuvered around the buildings until it was joined with the other rockets which all exploded onto the humanoid giant. The giant flinched backwards for a moment but after the destructive chaos those rockets had released on it, the giant remained unharmed. But Sasuke had noticed that it's Chakra was getting stronger.

"It will now fight back." Susuke thought.

Sasuke was correct when the giant lifted its arm and pointed its palm to one of the flying vehicles then a beam of energy lanced out from it and damaged that vehicle and it came crashing right in front of Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't move for he was confident that he wasn't in it's line of decent and won't be harmed. Then he sensed the chakra from that giant was getting stronger again, then it flew up into the air by using an energy field which caused it to fly then the giant landed onto of the crashed vehicle that was in front of him but now Sasuke was scared for a giant with such power he can only compare to the one-tail demon he had encountered with Gaara and the Nine-Tail Fox that had invaded his home village around the time he was born.

"It can't be! That power it's greater than what I had fought just recently!" Sasuke thought then he heard a screeching noise and a door opening, he looked up to see a blue sleek looking carriage, and what appears to be a woman with long raven black hair and short skirted and sleeveless black dress and sunglasses who seem to be controlling the carriage.

"Sorry, get in am I real late? Oh don't forget your stuff." The woman advised. "He doesn't look like the photo, I hope it is Shinji and I got the wrong photo, because I am at the correct location." The woman thought.

Sasuke immediately picked up the bag and climbed into the strange carriage and closed the door and the woman was controlling the carriage with great skill and managed to drive it away from the war zone they got caught up in and he was glad that the carriage was fast and maneuverable as he was watching the battle between the flying vehicles which are fighting in futile against the giant.

"Okay what's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"An angel invasion. That thing you see there that's an angel." The woman explained.

Sasuke's eyes widened on the revelation that the woman gave him and he wondered how he's going to survive at this strange place. He concluded it will now be impossible to get to Orochimaru at the present moment and he was in no condition to begin a new fight especially an angel as powerful if not more powerful than even the Nine-Tail Fox.

"Naruto! What have you done!?" Sasuke sneered under his breath.

"Huh, what did you say? Oh besides I haven't introduced my self, my name is Misato Katsuragi, so you must be Shinji Ikari." Misato assumed.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke responded.

Misato's eyes widened in shock and hoped her documents were incorrect.

"Did I hear that correctly? There was no one else where Shinji was supposed to be. I better have the wrong documents because I saw no one else." Misato thought.

Misato had pulled over the carriage to a complete stop, pulled out her binoculars and observed the fight then her eyes widened. Sasuke realised something really wrong was going to happen and activated his Sharingan and learned that the flying vehicles are flying away from the angel and predicted something big was about to happen.

"We're in the open we must get cover!" Sasuke shouted urgently.

"Right!" Misato agreed and steered the carriage into an underground area where Sasuke can see more abandoned carraiges. Then they say a bright light from the entrance of the tunnel and a large boom. "They're using an N2 mine, good thinking Sasuke." She praised.

"So these carriages they're not the conventional form of transport." Sasuke points out to the carriages.

"You haven't seen a car before! Where have you been, living under a rock!?" Misato asked.

"I was from Konoha, hidden village of the leaves, there are no what you call cars there. So this is the first time I traveled in one." Sasuke explained.

"Sorry I don't know the place, well we're not far the car train. I better make a call." Said Misato as she picked her cell phone and quick-dialed to the appropriate number.

"Hello, Yes don't worry his safety is my top priority. Look can you get a car train ready for us, an express off course. Well I did volunteered to pick him up, so it's only my duty to make sure he gets there. Oh I think I got the wrong documents, can you look up the document profile of Sasuke Uchiha, thanks see ya." Misato asked and reminded and then hung up.

"Oh, this is bad this is bad! I was expecting an Shinji Ikari but I had only found Sasuke instead, if I had left Shinij behind he'll probably be dead by now and humanity is finished! But I'm glad I picked him up I had avoided the damage to my car from the N2 mine and I only got 33 repayments left..." Misato thought.

"Misato." Sasuke called which interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmmm, what's that?" Misato responded.

"Who was Shinji Ikari?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I thought he was the one to pick up. But you do look like him a bit but then again I only hope I got the wrong papers you do look like you been in combat situations before. Oh yeah, Shinji is also the son of the Commander who runs Nerv which works for the UN." Misato answered.

"UN? Are you trying to confuse me?" Sasuke interrogated and giving Misato a hard stare.

"Oh angry I'm sorry. Hahaha, you're just a boy after all." Misato taunts sarcastically with a grin on her face.

"She's just a clueless like Naruto, annoying as Sakura and late as Kakashi-Sensei. All three combined into one." Sasuke thought and folded his arms and looked ahead and there was no further converstation.

Sasuke and Misato had arrived at the car-train and Misato parked the car in a vacent port and the train begins to descend.

"Oh yeah, did you receive your ID card?" Misato asked.

"I only have my passport." Sasuke responded as he pulled out his passport that he had from Konoha.

"Well it looks official, but I was asking for the Nerv ID card. You'll need it so you can get yourself to the base during an emergency and training. Don't tell me you left it behind." Misato questioned.

"I must have the wrong Identification." Sasuke carefully worded his answer.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure things will get fixed up. At least you got proof of identity." Misato assured. "Here start reading this okay." Misato instructed as she gave the Nerv handbook to Sasuke.

"So, I'm now working for Nerv." Sasuke concluded.

"That's why you're here right." Misato answered.

Then Sasuke sees the geofront and he gasped at the sight of buildings from the cave roof, which is reflecting the light from outside giving an illusion of the sky and a forest, a lake and a pyramid building on the cave ground.

"It's bigger than Konoha." Sasuke spoke to himself and cracked a grin.

"This is the geofront, this is our secret underground base, Nerv central. This city is the key for rebuilding our world, a fortress for all mankind." Misato explained.

"So if this messes up, the human race is finished." Sasuke inquired.

"Yes." Misato sadly answered.

* * *

Some time later Misato and Sasuke got lost trying to get to the command room and Misato pulled out her cell phone to call for help. Later Sasuke and Misato were in an elevator then the motion stopped only to have the doors open to greet a blond woman in swim wear but wearing a labcoat over it, Sasuke lifts up his head to notice the woman.

"Errr, hi there Ritsuko." Misato nervously greets her.

"Hmmm." Ritsuko stared in rebuke and stepped closer to Misato and the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Why are you wasting my time captain, don't you know we're short on time and man-power?" Ritsuko reproved.

Misato blushed. "Eh sorry." Misato apologises.

Ritsuko sighs in response, then she turned to Sasuke. "So is this the boy?" She asked.

"Er, Right, according to Murduke report, I guess he's the Third child." Misato explained.

"What do you mean guess, Misato?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well the documentation got messed up and he's the only boy I found in the area I'm expected to pick him up, so I assumed it was him. He's name is Sasuke Uchiha." Misato explained.

"Hmmm pleased to meet you." Ritsuko greeted.

Sasuke looked at Ritsuko and nodded.

"He looks the combat type." Misato observed.

"I can tell he's just been in a fight. I hope he's able to pilot the Evangelion, I don't want him to drop dead on us. You know dead pilots are useless." Ritsuko cautioned.

* * *

After traveling through Nerv HQ, Misato, Ritsuko and Sasuke are arriving at the Eva cages where the Evangelion was being prepared to launch and the overhead speakers had warned that the base is now at battle stations level 1.

"Here we go." Misato responded.

"It's sounds pretty serious." Ritsuko followed.

"So how's Unit 01 coming?" Miasto asked.

"It's currently undergoing refrigeration using the B-Type equipment." Ritsuko answered.

"Does it really work? It has never worked before hasn't it?" Misato inquired.

"The possibility of activation is 0.00000000001 percent around here we call it the Oni system." Ritsuko explained.

"So it means it doesn't work?" Misato concluded.

"Don't be insulting. It's an Oni as in a Japenese Devil." Ritsuko warned.

Sasuke sighed in insult. Thinking that his time was being wasted.

"Well anyway, I supposed it's too late to be saying "Sorry it doesn't work."" Misato remarked.

"What's the matter Sasuke? You haven't even seen it yet." Ristsuko inquired.

"What's the point in piloting it if it doesn't work?" Sasuke countered.

"My he's a grouch, if it works I hope he can unleash that onto the angel." Ritsuko observed.

Sasuke's eyes had widened to learn that the Evangelion was made to fight the angels.

"So that it was designed to destroy the angel?" Sasuke asked.

"You're quick, but you're correct." Ritsuko answered with a smile.

After they had arrived at the eva cage the doors closed behind them leaving the group in the dark. Then the lights activated and Sasuke had realised that he was standing right in front of the face of Evangelion Unit-01 and he gasped with his eye's widened to take in the surprise.

"This is man's ultimate fighting machine. The synthetic lifeform known as "Evangelion Unit-01". Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope." Ritsuko explained.

"I can feel its chakra, it's dormant but it's there." Sasuke thought.

"This is not Shinji, Captain Katsuragi." They all heard a loud voice from above the Evangelion.

Misato gasped and dropped her things in horror knowing she could've messed it up big time. Ritsuko starred at Sasuke in suspicion and Sasuke stared intensely at the bearded man with dark glasses who was dressed in black with a gold trim.

"Co-commander." Misato gasped.

**TBC**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha the Third Child

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

**Sasuke Uchiha the Third Child and Shinji Ikari of the Hidden Village of the Leaves.**

Deep within Nerv Headquarters at the eva cage, Commander Ikari is standing at the podium above Eva Unit-01 starring coldly at Misato waiting an explanation but he managed to hide his shock from the intense stare from Sasuke.

"This is unexpected. I may have to alter my plans if the angel is successfully destroyed." Gendo thought.

"Ummm, I did exactly as ordered. I found no other child in the area I am expected to pick up Pilot Ikari. I assumed that Shinji refused to come so, ummm, an replacement must've arrived instead." Misato stammered as she explained.

"I did not ordered an replacement." Gendo thought.

The Commander turned to Sasuke, also with many screens on his right, Sasuke's stern face revealed on it as he is facing the Commander.

"Pilot, identify yourself." Gendo ordered.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I've been sent here on short notice." Sasuke answered carefully.

"Very well, we're moving out." Gendo responded.

"Moving out!? But Unit-00 is still in cryostasis!" Misato protests, then she gasped. "Wait a minute! You're going to use Unit-01!?" She asked.

"There's no other way." Ritsuko responded.

"Now wait! Rei can't do it again can she? We don't have a pilot!" Misato protests.

"We just received one, so we think." Ritsuko countered calmly.

"You're serious." Misato commented.

Ritsuko turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ritusko addresed, Sasuke turned to face Ritsuko. "You will pilot it." She declared.

"But even Rei Ayanami took seven months to synchronise with her eva. It's impossible for him to do it. He just got here!" Misato protests.

"He just has to sit in the seat. We don't expect more than that." Ritsuko justifies.

"But..." Misato attempts to counter.

"Listen, defeating that angel is our ultimate priority. If we have someone who has a chance to synchronise with an eva, then we got to risk it. You do understand that do you Captain Katsuragi?" Ritsuko imposes.

"Yes maan." Misato answered.

"This is why I was sent here isn't it?" Sasuke demanded.

"Correct." Gendo answered.

"Then go find another puppet, I won't be your pawn and I got my own plans." Sasuke answered defiantly.

Then the room shuddered as the ground above as the angel forces it's way beneath the surface.

"It's close. It must sense us." Gendo taunts.

The room shudders again under another blast from the angel.

"Sasuke, we don't have much time!" Ritsuko urged.

Sasuke turned to face Misato with a defiant look.

"Get inside." Misato ordered.

"Is this why I've been place here!? Naruto!" Sasuke thought as he was clenching his fists and snarling.

"Why did you come here Sasuke? What got you here?" Misato interrogates.

**--Flash Back--**

At the resting area above the academy, Kakashi was sitting on the rail asking his students who were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to introduce themselves and he gave an example which revealed very little information about himself. Then Naruto introduced himself and he described his enjoyment of ramen and dislikes the time to wait before his ramen was ready and boasted about his dream in becoming the greatest Hokage so he'll be treated with respect. Then Sakura only can give a flirty look and a school girl scream at Sasuke when she attempted to describe what she likes, her hobbies and dream for the future. But she barked out Naruto when she was asked of what she hated which Naruto only dropped his jaw.

"Girls her age are more interested in boys than in ninja training." Kakashi thought.

Sakura only giggled as she looked at Sasuke.

"Last one." Kakashi called.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke answered.

His answer caused Naruto to shudder as if he was threatened and Sakura and Kakashi to stare at him.

"Good, you're each unique and your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi announced.

**--End of Flash Back--**

"I, I am to restore my clan and overcome my brother, I'll get stronger until I succeed him." Sasuke carefully answered, but returned a defiant look at Gendo.

"Fuyutsuki!" Gendo called. A screen changed from Sasuke to Fuyutsuki who's in the commend centre of Nerv.

"Sir." Fuyutsuki answered.

"Wake up Rei." Gendo ordered.

"Can we use her?" Fuyutsuki questioned.

"She's not dead yet." Gendo responded.

"Understood." Fuyutsuki complied. Then the screen went blank.

"Rei." Gendo called.

"Yes." Rei answered.

"Our spare is unusable, you'll do it again." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir." Rei complied.

"Reconfigure Unit-01 system for Rei, then activate." Ritsuko ordered.

"Roger, calling off curve program and beginning activation." A female voice complied through the speakers.

Then a door opened and Sasuke turned to face what was emerging and saw a on-duty doctor with two nurses helping him pushing a hospital bed with a girl his age but with blue hair and red eyes, she was dressed in a white skin tight suit with a label "00" on it with bandages over her shoulders, one of her eye's patched with a bandage around her forehead, another bandage around her right arm with a feeder connected to a plasma pack linked to her other arm. The girl Sasuke concludes was Rei and she struggles to sit up under the pain. Sasuke stared at the Commander with hatred in his eyes and resisting the temptation of revealing his sharingan. Then the room shook more violently causing Rei to fall off the hospital bed and gasping in pain and Sasuke maintaining his balance.

"Look out!" Misato shouted as steel beams fall from above.

Sasuke reacted in time and quickly moved and evaded the falling beams. Then he rushed to Rei and examined her injuries and Rei gasped and struggled in pain. Then he also noticed that Rei was also bleeding on one of his hands.

"She's gonna pass out, she won't stand a chance against that angel." Sasuke thought.

**--Falshback--**

At the training area where Team 7 was being tested by Kakashi. Sadly they had all failed to retrieve the bells which was hanging on Kakashi's vest and Naruto was ended up being tied up on the post because he tried to eat the lunch by himself and Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in front of the other stumps in defeat and they're all hungry.

"Uh oh, stomachs growling huh? That's too bad." Kakashi taunts. "Oh by the way, about this exercise. Well I have decided I won't send any of you back to the academy." He continued.

Naruto's face brightens, thinking that he had passed.

"What? I passed? All I did faint and fall over, do you get points for that?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke only snorted and Sakura and Naruto began to cheer.

"Then, then all three of us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program permanently." Kakashi sneered.

Sakura, Naruto gasped in shock while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto began protesting while Kakashi was justifying his decision. Then Sasuke leaped up rushed towards Kakshi.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

But Kakashi easilly overpowered Sasuke and pinned him to the ground with his right foot on Sasuke's head and his left hand placing Sasuke's left arm in an armlock.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi commented.

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Sakura shouted.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it is a game huh?" Kakashi imposed.

Sakura and Naruto gasped in response.

"Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi questioned.

**--End of Flashback--**

"Teamwork. She can't pilot and nobody else can. She's my teammate now." Sasuke thought. "Rest, I'll fight the angel." He assured Rei, then he turned to Ritsuko. "Very well, I'll pilot this evangelion, if all it requires me to sit in the seat then." Sasuke announced.

"Delay that order! Sasuke going to pilot." Ritsuko ordered. "Sasuke I'm afraid you cannot wear your bandanna while in the entry plug, you'll wear these instead, just place them on the temples." She continued as she was handing the small devices to Sasuke who looked at them with curiosity.

Sasuke reluctantly removed his scratched forehead protector and cautiously placed the devices as instructed and handed Misato his forehead protector and the technicians lead Sasuke to the entry plug.

* * *

The entry plug was then inserted into the evangelion and Misato and Ritsuko are in the command centre where Maya was inserting commands into the Magi computer and Commander Ikari and Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki were overseeing the operation. In the entry plug Sasuke noticed the light changing as the evangelion is activating and he felt the chakra in the eva was getting stronger.

"What's the source of this chakra? Can it be used? I'm already exhausted from my fight with Naruto." Sasuke thought knowing his chakra is low.

"Filling the entry plug." Maya via the overhead speaker announced.

Then he noticed an orange liquid was flooding the cockpit.

"Ritsuko, what's this liquid?" Sasuke questioned and the liquid was fiiling the entry plug.

"Don't worry, once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly. It's okay, you'll get used to it." Ritsuko assured.

Sasuke calmly released his breath and managed to breath the LCL with ease.

"Understood." Sasuke confirmed.

"Connection secondary contact. A10 Nerve connection normal." Maya announced as the lights changed again until Sasuke sees a clear front view from the cockpit."

"Configure the language logic interface." Ritsuko ordered.

"All preliminary contacts, performance nominal. Bidirectional circuits are open, synchronisation ratio at 35.8 percent." Maya reported.

"Amazing." Ritsuko observed as she reading the data on the screen.

"Harmonics seem to be normal. I don't see any disturbances." Maya observed.

"Let's do it!" Ritsuko announced.

"Begin launch sequence." Misato ordered.

Evangelion Unit-01 was released from its scaffolding and moved to the launchpad, beneath the launch tunnels.

"Launch path clear, all systems green." Maya confirmed.

"Evangelion ready for launch." Ritsuko announced.

"Understood." Misato acknowledged. "Can we really do this?" Misato asked the commander.

"Off course. Unless we defeat the angel, we have no future." Gendo answered.

"Ikari are you absolutely certain?" Fuyutsuki questioned.

Gendo grinned in response.

"Eva launch!" Misato ordered.

Immediately the evangelion was launched through an launch tunnel, as the evangelion was ascending Sasuke was withstanding the G forces without too much discomfort. Then the evangelion arrived at the surface inside the geofront right infront of the angel. Sasuke stared at the angel as it's red orb brightens.

"Must be a vital part of the angel." Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke don't get killed out there." Misato thought as she was holding tight Sasuke's forehead protector.

"Are you ready out there Sasuke?" Misato asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered confidently.

"Final safety locks release! Evangelion Unit-01 move out!" Misato ordered.

The safety restraints on the evangelion are released and it slouched.

"Sasuke, just concentrate on walking for now." Ristsuko ordered.

Sasuke complied and after a moment Evangelion Unit 01 was not just walking, Sasuke began to experiment with running and evasive moves.

"He's walking! Now what is he doing!?" Ritsuko declared.

"Sasuke just walk!" Misato ordered.

"I'm getting the hang on this." Sasuke responded.

Then the angel advanced towards Unit-01 and lanced out an energy lance but Sasuke just managed to evade it, then the angel fired and energy blast, causing Unit-01 to blasted off its feat and landed into a building. Sasuke looked up and he now sees the angel moving towards him, he quickly activated his sharigan and recognised the angel's next move then Unit-01 stepped aside to the right, grabbed the angel's wrist and arm locked it with its left hand as Unit-01 turned pivots around to the angel's back and slammed the angel's face into the building with its right hand, then Unit-01 used it's right arm to grab the angel's right arm and placed it's right foot on the angel's back and pulled both of the angel's arms as it's pushing its right foot against the angel until two snaps were heard, then Unit-01 recoiled backwards to make some space between the angel and Unit-01.

"Sasuke's synch ratio is now at 58.2 percent!" Maya announced.

"What!? How?" Ritsuko demmanded.

"Good work Sasuke!" Misato complimented.

"I'm running out of chakra! I won't last long, I must finish it." Sasuke thought.

Sasuke pilots his evangelion towards the angel as it was turning to face Unit-01 again and Unit-01 landed an upper cut punch into the angel, sending it into the air. Then Unit-01 leaped into the air positioning it right beneath the angel in mid air, then Unit-01 placed its left hand on the angel's back and swung it's left leg and hits the angel's face, followed with Unit-01 spun towards the right loading it's left fist in a back-fist strike and landing it into the angel's face, causing it to fall towards the ground of the geofront and Unit-01 continued to roll and landed it's right fist in an upset punch into the angel's core and Unit-01 rolled again and swung its left leg in an axe-kick into angel's core, cracking it as the angel had hit the ground.

"Lion's barrage!" Sasuke invoked.

However, the combination that Sasuke unleashed onto the angel had caused Unit-01 sliding into the face of a nearby hill, lying on its front. However, the angel rose back onto its feet.

"Captain! The pilot's lifesigns are fluctuating!" Aoba shouted.

"No! Sasuke get up!" Misato ordered.

"I'm nearly out of chakra, I cannot continue..." Sasuke thought as he struggled to remain conscious. Then Sasuke felt a surge of energy but it's not from his curse seal. "The chakra, it's coming from the eva." He mumbled to himself.

"Sasuke's synch ratio has increased again! It's now at 92.4 percent!" Maya announced.

"Could it be? Berserker? No it can't be! Sasuke still piloting it. What's happening!?" Ritsuko spoke to herself.

"So you decided to work with me. Fine, I can live with that." Sasuke acknowledged.

Unit-01 got up in a crouching position then did a series of hand signs and placed its right hand on its left wrist followed by a surge of electrical energy gathering in its left hand.

"Right, lets finish it!" Sasuke shouted with a vicious grin.

Then Sasuke piloted Unit-01, running towards the angel with it's left charged arm which now looks like a lightning blade dragging on the ground forming a trench and its right hand moved to the it's left bicep supporting it. The angel then leaped towards Unit-01 and attempted to blocked its attack with an energy field.

"It's an AT field!" Ritsuko shouted.

"No, not now! As long as that field is up..." Said Misato.

"He can't get near that angel." Ritsuko followed.

But the AT was raised in vain as the attack struggled then broke through it.

"It broke through the AT field as if it wasn't there." Misato observed.

"The attack must've been strong enough to penetrate it." Ritsuko hypothesised.

"Chidori!" Sasuke invoked as Unit-01's lightning blade charge arm had pierced through the angel's core, shattering it and out of its back with blue blood and some residual electrical charge fading around Unit-01's left arm, then the angel and Unit-01 slumped onto the ground.

"The angel's signal has faded, its dead." Hyuga announced.

"Pilot's lifesigns are critical! He's lost consciousness!" Aoba announced.

"Send out the recovery team, hurry!" Ritsuko ordered.

"No, Sasuke!!" Misato cried out.

"This is not how I originally planned it." Gendo muttered.

* * *

At Konoha, Shinji Ikari had just arrived at the hidden village of the leaves with Kakashi without incident and Kakashi was carrying Naruto who was falling in and out of consciousness. Shinji was clueless of his surroundings but he did find it more peaceful than Tokyo-3. For the first time he was happy and a slight smile was on his face with fate intervening he was taken away from his father and out of his reach. Then he noticed a young lady in a red dress and pink hair with her forehead protector worn as a headband.

"Shinji, I'll need to take Naruto to the hospital." Kakashi announced and he turned to young lady. "Sakura, this is Shinji Ikari. Make him feel at home." He calmly ordered then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, startling Shinji.

"Strange, how did Shinji survive the wilderness outside the village. He doesn't appear to be trained at all." Sakura thought.

"Um, hi." Shinji greeted nervously.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno. But call me Sakura." Sakura pouted.

"Okay, well umm... Pretty awesome place." Shinji complimented.

"You have no idea do you? you just come here in suspicious circumstances for all I know you could be one of Orochimaru's guys come to, to, to..." Sukura struggled to continue.

"Uh, sorry." Shinji apologised.

"So what did Kakashi brought in!?" Shinji heard a booming voice and he turned to notice a middle aged man with long spiky white hair wearing a pale green gi, with a red vest and wooden sandles.

"Uh," Shinji stammered.

"Oh you look so depressing and I thought Naruto had managed to bring back Sasuke but I guess I'm wrong." The man interrupted. "Oh yeah, in case you don't know I'm Jiraiya, the legendary toad mountain sage!" He boasted.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." Shinji Responded.

"Don't tell me you spent your life locked up in a room? I wonder if you had a worse childhood than Naruto, well I better check on him farewell!" Jiraiya teased, then he leaped away with a twirling of wind following him.

"Uh. That's..." Shinji mumbled.

"Jiraiya, well he's one of the legendary sanin. Well if you're hungry I know a good place to eat." Sakura suggested.

After Sakura showed Shinji around Konoha and dined at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, they didn't spoke much and Shinji noticed that Sakura was distressed but he didn't feel ready to ask her yet. Kakashi which he happen to be reading his Makeout Paradise, had arrived just as Sakura and Shinji finished their meal.

"Ah there you are. Shinji the Hokage wants to see you." Kakashi announced.

"Um, okay, who's the Hokage?" Shinji asked.

"The Hokage is the leader of this village and the most powerful ninja, with equal status as the ruler of this country. Currently the Hokage is Tsunade who's the fifth to hold that title and she's a medical expert and a legendary sanin." Sakura explained.

"Don't worry she'll won't bite." Kakashi assured sarcastically, still reading his book.

Kakashi lead Shinji to the Hokage's tower and passed many guards until they arrived at the Hokage's office. Kakashi admitted Shinji in and followed him in. Then Shinji noticed a blonde middle aged woman who Shinji concluded is Tsunade who happen to be sleeping with her head on the desk, Kakashi cleared his throat and the Tsunade shot up her face.

"Oh, you must be Shinji Ikari. You had arrived in suspicious circumstances. You see we just had a ninja left the village." Tsunade explained.

"Sasuke." Shinji mumbled.

"Yes, Sasuke you see when Naruto fought him in attempt to return him back to the village but he disappeared without a trace and strangely you happened to appear right on time. However at least Orochimaru had lost his bet, but we have no idea where Sasuke went or where you come from or even how you come here." Tsunade explained with her eyes narrowing.

"It's possible that well, you know Jiraiya would've explained it." Kakashi carefully worded his suggestion.

"Yes it's possible, probably to preserve itself. Shinji you're not going to survive in this environment without proper training and your suspicious circumstances will paint a huge target on your back." Tsunade informed.

"But why? I'm just a kid and what makes this so important!?" Shinji argued.

"Shinji, it's not wise to argue with the Hokage." Kakashi warned.

"Sorry." Shinji apologised with his head bowed.

"This is what I'm talking about with attitude like that will get you killed. So I'm going to give a choice you can enter the academy to be trained as a ninja or I must put you in lock down under heavy guard of the ABNU black ops." Tsunade proposed.

"Shinji think carefully, life being a ninja won't be easy but it would provide you opportunities that you haven thought of encountering." Kakashi advised.

"Naruto, could I ended up like him?" Shinji asked.

"Naruto will be fine, he'll be discharged from the hospital tonight and rest at his apartment. I won't lie to you but that's not the worst that can happen to you." Tsunade sighed.

"Sasuke ran away, why? I can't run away, where can I go? I can get myself killed. I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!" Shinji thought.

"We don't have all night Shinji so what do you choose." Kakashi asserted.

"Sasuke ran away did he?" Shinji asked.

"Yes he did." Kakashi answered.

"I'll do it, I'll go to the academy." Shinji announced.

"Good, your first class will be tomorrow morning and you'll meet your instructor then. You'll also be on an orphan's pension so you can get your needs. One more thing Shinji..." Tsunade announced.

* * *

Just outside the hospital, Naruto was just been discharged and Jiraiya had informed Naruto the news.

"What!? A roommate? That's cool!" Naruto boasted.

"I thought you'll like that, Tsunade is already waiting for us so come on, so while you recovering you may like to help him with his training." Jiraiya advised.

"No problems!" Naruto agreed.

"That kid, I hope he'll get Shinji to come around. Naruto is more likely to survive than Shinji at the moment." Jiraiya thought.

"So what's he like?" Naruto asked.

"Well not much is known about him except what that Fox inside of you brought him here and sent Sasuke wherever he comes from." Jiraiya answered.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto thought.

* * *

Far from Konoha at a hideout, Orochimaru was very disappointed and frustrated he was expecting Sasuke to arrive for some time.

"What is Sasuke taking so long!?" Orochimaru shouted.

"Even if Sasuke had sustain significant injuries, he still would've arrived by now." Kabuto thought. "It's possible that he's died." Kabuto suggested.

Orochimaru returned a dangerous glare at Kabuto. "I better not learn that my elite Sound ninja had been sent in vain to retrieve Sasuke." He threatened.

"I can however investigate, for all I know he could be just recovering from his injuries and I'm the best to treat him." Kabuto offered.

"Go, and do not return until you have the something significant on Sasuke." Orochimaru ordered.

* * *

Back at Konoha in Tsunade's office Jiraiya and Naruto and just arrived.

"Shinji this is Naruto, he'll be your roommate." Tsunade announced.

Shinji gave a relieved look to notice that Naruto is standing again, Naruto gave a uncertain look.

"He likes ramen." Kakashi whispered in Shinji's ear.

"Uh, I'm entering the academy tomorrow." Shinji stammered.

"What happened to him?" Naruto thought. "Really that's cool. I bet they'll make a ninja out of you in no time. Hehehe." Naruto boasted.

"Right, why don't you take Shinji to your place. You still have the spare key don't you?" Kakashi suggested.

"Okay! let's go!" Naruto announced.

After walking down a few streets Shinji had noticed some hard stares towards Naruto even a few people threw an insult, but Naruto completely ignore it and Shinji was reminded the day his father had abandoned him.

"Um, why the people treat you like this?" Shinji asked.

"Well, they're like that my whole life but I did not know why until I had graduated. But I'm not going to cry about it, tried that before and they still won't change." Naruto answered.

"I see." Shinji mumbled.

Then Shinji arrived at his new home.

"Here we are. Welcome home!" Naruto announced as he unlocked and opened the door.

Shinji's eyes widened in shock to see the poor state the apartment was in. First there are empty instant ramen cups littered on the table with dirty dishes and a open carton of spoiled milk. Then he noticed the floor was gritty and the walls are patchy due to neglect and a foul stench.

"Your room will be the room where I store all my ninja gear. Just put your things there." Naruto explained.

"When's the last time you cleaned up?" Shinji moaned.

"Uh, I just been on a lot of missions so I haven't got around to it." Naruto justified with a foxy grin.

Shinji went into the spare room where there's a couch with some scrolls scattered on it and some papers across the floor. He also saw used kunai knives piled at a corner and shurikens in another corner. Shinji placed his pack on the couch and start sorting out its contents until he noticed a document that got his attention.

"Hey what you looking at?" Naruto questioned as he looked over Shinji's shoulder.

"Nothing!" Shinji lied.

"Hey, who's that? Is she your girl friend?" Naruto teased.

"It's Misato, she's a government agent I was supposed to meet when I arrived at Tokyo-3." Shinji embarrassedly explained.

"Whatever, besides you better not show that to the pervy sage, I mean Jiraiya. He'll may take it and stare at it all day. Besides when you master the Transformation Jutsu, I can teach you my famous jutsu!" Naruto beamed.

"Right." Shinji answered.

**TBC**


	3. First Week

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

**The First Week**

It was morning, but Shinji did not sleep comfortably on the sofa and heard Naruto's alarm clock going off then heard Naruto's groaning as he was getting up. Shinji went to the kitchen to find what he can make for breakfast but dismayed to find only instant ramen packs.

"Is this the only thing we have for breakfast?" Shinji asked.

"There's nothing better." Naruto answered.

"I see." Shinji mumbled.

"I heard you're going to the academy today." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I haven't met my instructor yet." Shinji responded.

Naruto only chuckled to himself and opened his instant ramen pack and began to slurping the noodles. Shinji only stared at his ramen.

"Well are going to eat it or not!?" Naruto imposed.

"Are you sure that you're going to return training? I've been told that you meant to stay home and rest or you be returned to the hospital." Shinji reproved.

"Hey, I'm fine I'm going to train hard so, so, so..." Naruto trained until there was a knock on the door and Shinji answered to reveal Shizune.

"Uh, hi." Shinji greeted.

"Oh, you must be Shinji Ikari, don't forget you got to be at the hospital for a medical after your training at the academy." Shizune reminded.

"Uh, yes..." Shinji trailed.

"Besides I'm really here to check on Naruto." Shizune announced.

"Hey! I'm fine, I'm about to train today so I can get stronger." Naruto boasted

"Not today Naruto. I only had cleared you so you can help Shinji settle in otherwise I would've tied you in bed back at the hospital." Shizune rebuked.

Shinji's eyes widened as what Shizune had threatened Naruto with. As Naruto went into argument with Shizune, Shinji quickly finishes eating his instant ramen and grabbed his backpack.

"I'm going now." Shinji announced and left.

"Now look what you made him do!" Naruto accused.

* * *

Shinji had arrived at the academy uneventfully and found the classroom. When he opened the door he saw children barely over half his age and stared in wonder.

"Am I at the wrong class?" Shinji thought.

"So you must be new student." Announced a voice from behind him.

Shinji jumped and turned to notice a young man dressed in the Konohan chunin uniform with a scar across his face.

"Where did you come from?!" Shinji shrieked which caused the class to laugh at him.

"Behind you. Besides I'm your instructor for the morning, I'm Iruka Umino just take a seat." Iruka kindly instructed.

Shinji complied and sat at an empty seat at desk shared with two boys, both wearing goggles on their foreheads, one wearing glasses and another who was right next to Shinji having a blue scarf around his neck.

"Okay class we got a new student today, everyone this is Shinji Ikari." Iruka announced and the class acknowledged at Shinji.

"Right this week's topic will be about survival." Iruka began.

As the hours went by as Iruka was teaching, the boy next to Shinji got bored and start whispering to the other boy.

"Hey Udon, I'm bored and Iruka looks busy so it'll be a good time to sneak out." The boy whispered.

"You say something Konohamaru?" Iruka interrogated.

"Um, he said it!" Konohamaru accused pointing at Shinji.

"What!?" Shinji startled as he looked up.

"Well looks like you just volunteered Konohamaru." Iruka announced.

"What!?" Konohamaru shouted.

"Silence! Konohamaru if you've been paying attention which could mean the difference between life and death, you'll know that every will put into pairs for this exercise tomorrow." Iruka explained.

"Oh man! I have to work with him?!" Konohamaru groaned as he glared at Shinji.

* * *

After the morning lessons and lunch which Shinji was able to have instant ramen, Shinji went to a different room as he was instructed by Iruka, the room was empty except for few kick bags lined up along a wall and the mats coving the floor.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?' Shinji called.

"I guess I'll study my notes I gathered this morning." Shinji thought as he pulled out his notes, as he was studying his notes he noticed a shadow of a person looming over his papers.

"So you must be Shinji Ikari." The man announced.

Shinji quickly looked up yo notice a man with sunglasses in a black jumpsuit.

"Sorry, you must be my instructor for the afternoon." Shinji assumed.

"You're correct, I'm Ebisu, listen to my instruction and you'll be a genin within a month!" Ebisu boasted.

"Okay." Shinji responded.

"Let's get started." Ebisu announced.

Many hours later Shinji was bruised after his introduction to taijutsu with Ebisu, he arrived at Konoha hospital as Shizune instructed him with Tsunade awaiting.

"Good come this way Shinji." Tsunade instructed.

Shinji followed her to an examination room and Tsunade closed the door and locked it. After an hour Tsunade finished her examination.

"Good those bruises will go shortly but when I had examined your chakra. Shinji you must know yours is different and you have a large supply of it." Tsunade informed him.

"Iruka-sensei mentioned that chakra is the spiritual force that can be used to perform jutsu by combining it with physical force." Shinji responded.

"Yes and Iruka says you're catching up fast and with Ebisu's training you'll be ready to join Team 7 soon." Tsunade anounced.

"I, I, I, don't mean to intrude but I don't want to steal Sasuke's place, if, if ... he returns." Shinji stammered.

"Shinji, I'm also assigning another trainer for the evening you'll meet her at the training grounds tonight. She'll be teaching you some jutsu and get rid of that suicidal attitude of yours." Tsunade announced. "Oh Shinji, get some proper ninja clothing." She advised.

Hours later, Shinji had returned back at the apartment with some shopping done to only learn there was a note that Naruto that had left informing him that he went on a mission with Sakura and Jiraiya to investigate Sasuke's disappearance. Shinji then put the groceries away for he had now had enough of instant ramen, and got changed and now wearing a black jacket over a mesh shirt and black trousers with blue sandals, prepared some rice balls and put them in his backpack, then left to the training grounds.

Upon arriving Shinji saw the three stumps and a woman with dark hair and wearing a brown trench coat staring right at him.

"Um, hi..." Shinji stammered, but was cut off as the woman leaped right at him and threw an kunai knife as well which glanced across Shinji's cheek leaving a cut. The woman landed a flying side kick into Shinji's stomach, winding him then she pinned him down. Later Shinji found himself tied up to one of the three stumps.

"You're pathetic you know, I would've killed you at least three times and I didn't even break a sweat." The woman announced.

Shinji coughed in response and looked up at the woman.

"So who are you, what do you like and what you hate and your dream for the future? Speak!" The woman interrogated.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, I like music and playing the cello, I hate my father and, and, and..." Shinji stammered and the woman glared at him. "I want my family back the way before my mother died." He continued.

"Well that wasn't that hard isn't it?" The woman flirted and holding her kunai just beneath Shinji's throat and she licked it.

"I was sent to train here so, I, I, I can catch up." Shinji responded.

"Well, I'm Anko Mitarashi, when I'm done with you. You'll no longer wet your pants when you see your daddy. Because I gonna be your worst nightmare!" Anko announced.

Shinji gulped at Anko as she cut him loose.

"Now Ebisu had introduced you to taijutsu? Good, let's get started!" Anko declared.

* * *

In Tokyo-3, Sasuke awoke and noticed he was in bed with the sun shining from the windows in front of him, he quickly looked around and then sat up and noticed he was wearing a hospital garment and felt a sharp pain where his curse seal was.

"Am I at Konoha hosptial? No it's too sterile and the curse seal..." Sasuke thought as he put his band where the seal was and only felt a dressing over it. "What happened?" He thought.

He remembered his fight against the angel in Evangelion Unit 01, he was nearly out of chakra until the Evangelion allowed its chakra to be used and he took adventage of it and performed the Chidori which had killed the angel then everything blacked out. "Chakra exhaustion." He concluded.

Then Sasuke got out of bed and search for his belongings but cannot find them. He then left his room went down the hallway and as he was walking down the hall. He heard a door open and he turned to notice some hospital nurses were guiding a hospital bed with Rei resting peacefully. Sasuke can only stare at Rei for a short time and noticed she was still heavily injured and he had wondered what Tsunade would've done with a case like hers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the site of the dead angel lies, Ritsuko was having a ball gathering the remains of the angel and happy to know that Unit 01 had sustained little damage, Misato was watching the news of a small TV and flipping the channels and had noticed that all news channels are reporting the same information.

"Public scenario B22, just like we thought." Misato sighed as she turned of the TV. "So we're covering up the truth again?" Misato asked sarcastically.

"Well at least the PR people are happy. They finally got something to do." Ritsuko responded.

"We're being pretty casual about it." Misato assumed.

"I don't think so, actually I think we're all pretty scared." Ritsuko argued.

"Off course we are." Misato agreed.

"Well look on the bright side what Sasuke did was miraculous. Not just he save the world but kept the damage minimal and we just have to fill up that trench that he had created." Ritsuko announced.

"Yeah, but what the hell did he do?" Misato wondered.

"He's synch ratio jumped up twice during the combat but he gave me some more mysteries to solve." Ritsuko sighed.

"What do you mean!?" Misato questioned with her eyes widened.

"Well first of all I have to perform an operation on him. Here look at his blood samples before the operation." Said Ritsuko as she turned on a monitor which reveals blood cells with unusual objects along with it.

"What is that!?" Misato asked astonished.

"I'm aware that you know what the blood cells look like, but these are toxins and I never seen anything like it. I managed to get some samples and did some tests on them and during one of the tests we accidentally put an electric current to it can the toxins become active and began to mutate the normal cells. Not long later the cells died." Ritsuko explained.

"What threat could it be to the pilot?" Misato asked.

"Well if those toxins awoken from its dormant state it'll mutate most of the cells of his body. When the cells are mutated they're performed at 534 percent of their normal performance. Resulting that the host gets stronger, faster and tougher but at a cost." Ritsuko warned.

"The cells died before they should right?" Misato assumed.

"That's right and I had found the source of the toxins just behind Sasuke's neck, probably where the toxins are first injected into him. After I had developed the antibodies that can fight it, I just had to surgically remove the tumor." Ritsuko declared.

"I wonder how Sasuke survived with it all this time and I just thought it was a birth mark. Who would do such a thing to him?" Misato angrily wondered.

"Well it was a roller coaster ride getting it removed, we almost thought we lost him. Whoever did was probably using him as a science experiment to create some sort of super soldier." Ritsuko assumed.

"Maybe that's why there's no background information on him." Misato assumed. "Is this why there's no information profile of Sasuke Uchiha, was he just a failed experiment just to be thrown away?" She thought.

Later on after the clean up was completed there were many trucks carrying the remains of the angel, Misato was relaxing in the air conditioning and Ristuko was on the phone.

"Man, air conditioning is the greatest thing, man's triumph over nature." Misato boasted as Ritsuko hung up the phone.

"Sasuke's finally woken up!" Ritsuko announced.

"And how is he?" Misato asked.

"Well he remembers the fight against the angel. Other than that the staff had to sedate him." Ritsuko answered.

"Raised to fight. You don't think it's contamination do you?" Misato asked.

"I don't think we should worry." Ritsuko assured.

"Really? You're right, he did had a pretty hectic day and have been a fight just before he got here too." Misato concluded.

"Poor little kid. His cerebellum must've taken a lot of stress." Ritsuko sympathised.

"Cerebellum? Don't you mean his heart." Misato corrected.

* * *

Later, Sasuke was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital and was changed back into his normal clothing but his shirt have the holes at the back of it sown up and there were also armed men with their weapons pointing at Sasuke in case he did anything unwise and Misato had just arrived and asked the armed men to leave then she walked up to Sasuke.

"You definitely caused some trouble here Sasuke." Misato stated.

"I was looking for my belongings." Sasuke justified.

"Sasuke, other than your passport and the clothes on your back you only had this scroll." Misato explained as she revealed the scroll.

Sasuke took the scroll and unwrapped it and did a few hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" He invoked and his backpack appeared and Misato's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Misato asked.

"Its a summoning justu. Before I fought Naruto I had sealed all my belongings in this scroll, my backpack was only one of them." Sasuke explained as he put on his backpack.

"Oh yeah, here's you bandanna." Said Misato as she handed Sasuke his scratched forehead protector and he tied it on.

Misato and Sasuke went down the to the elevator and the doors opened to reveal that Gendo was in it and Sasuke gave an aggressive look but cracked a smile.

"So you the one in charge of Nerv right? Because I want to be compensated for being your little ninja and putting my life on the line for you, otherwise you won't have a pilot who had combat training to fight your angels for you." Sasuke demanded.

Gendo examined Sasuke carefully and recognised that Sasuke had indeed fought the last angel well, too well in fact but he also knew he needed to keep Sasuke under his thumb as well.

"State your demands." Gendo ordered.

"First the mission you sent me on was to fight an unknown demon or what you called an angel would be considered to have a high probability of not returning alive. So I would classify it at least a 'Class A' mission which are assigned to elite ninja only and the pay is pretty high." Sasuke explained with his eyes narrowing.

Gendo knew there was no deceit in Sasuke's voice and he was being intimidating as well than nearly got the Commander unsettled and took a great deal of self-control to appear on the surface that he was in control. "Very well, you'll be paid a wage equivalent to elite soldier." Gendo proposed.

"Good see that it does." Sasuke agreed.

"You'll receive your first pay tomorrow." Gendo announced and the elevator doors closed.

Misato's jaw dropped how Sasuke organised his salary on the spot. "I should have demanded a raise!" Misato thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

In the briefing room an Nerv soldier was giving Sasuke's the location of his quarters and Misato felt very unsure how Sasuke would cope living alone.

"You'll be living alone?" Misato inquired.

"That's right, his room will be on the sixth block beyond this one. Is that alright?" The soldier answered.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, are you sure about that?" Misato asked with a concern on her face.

"I'm used to living alone, since my brother left." Sasuke answered but he worded 'brother' darkly and stared intensely at Misato.

Misato only stared back with just as much intense which was stalemating with Sasuke's.

* * *

"What did say!?" Ritsuko demanded who was on the other end of the phone, while Misato was talking with her on the pay phone and Sasuke was pouting behind her.

"You heard me! I said I'll be taking Sasuke home to live in my place okay. It's already being approved. And don't worry, I'm not going to make any passes on him." Misato teased which got Sasuke to look dumbfounded.

"Off course you'll not. How can could you think of such thing!? You got no shame at all..." Ritsuko shouted as Misato pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Some people don't have any sense of humor." Misato commented. After she finished speaking with Ritsuko and hung up. "Come on Sasuke, you'll be going to school soon so this mean it'll be you and I will do some clothes shopping." Misato announced as she was ushering him to her car.

Later after they done some clothes shopping and got some uniforms and casual clothing with consisted of black jeans with navy blue shirt and pair of black sneakers with red soles for Sasuke and they were on their way to get groceries.

"Well I guess we'll have to have a party tonight huh?" Misato declared.

"What for?" Sasuke asked, not happy with the arrangement.

"It's a welcoming party in honoring my new roommate of course." Misato answered. "You're grouchy again? Don't worry the party will cheer you up. Hahahah." She teased.

"What have I done to deserve this? This is all Naruto's fault!" Sasuke thought.

As they were doing the grocery shopping, Sasuke's jaw dropped as he realised the tones of instant food Misato has been putting into the trolley.

"She can't cook, okay she's worse than Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke thought.

After the groceries were purchased Misato decided to make a detour.

"Where're we going?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It's a really cool place." Misato responded deviously.

They had arrived at the destination which was a lookout overlooking Tokyo-3 but the city appears desolate, Sasuke was bored and Misato was watching her watch.

"There's nothing here, let's go already." Sasuke commented.

"Here we go." Misato declared.

Then the sirens blared as the machinery comes alive as the giant trap doors opened up and armored buildings emerge from them, one after another in all shapes and sizes and the clamps locked them into place then the lights on the buildings comes on and now Tokyo-3 had come alive.

"It's breathtaking, definitely like a ninja village." Sasuke commented.

"This city is a fortress, designed to stand against the angels. This is Tokyo-3, this is our city and it is the city you'd saved." Misato explained.

"Tokyo-3, the hidden village of machines." Sasuke boasted, cracking a smile and Misato smiled at him also she was very proud of him.

* * *

Misato and Sasuke had arrived at their new home, Misato was carrying the groceries and Sasuke was carrying the clothing that Misato bought him and they're approaching the front door.

"Well, I do not know but these are Shinji's things that are delivered so I'll guess I have to send them to storage. However it doesn't mean you won't have a pillow to place your head on." Misato stated with a wink. "I just moved here myself you know." She continued as the door slid open and she entered. "Hey come in." She invited.

Sasuke stepped inside.

"Welcome home!" Misato announced and the door slid shut behind them.

Sasuke gasped and gave a dumbfounded look at the messy state Misato's apartment was in, empty beer cans, liquor bottles and instant food packs are on the dining table. There are half unpack boxes next to a wall with empty bottles, garbage bags with more empty beer cans, instant food packs and liquor bottles next to the cabinet which has empty liquor bottles on top of it.

"I rather live at Naruto's." Sasuke thought.

"Um, as you can see the place is a little bit messy but ah, go ahead, make yourself comfortable." Misato declared.

"Even Naruto's would not be as messy." Sasuke commented.

Misato pops her head out from her bedroom.

"Huh, who's Naruto? You mention his name a lot. Oh sorry, but could you put the food in the fridge please." Misato requested.

Sasuke went into the kitchen with the groceries and open the fridge to notice ice, snacks and more beer and a sweatdrop forms on Sasuke's brow.

"Even Naruto's instant ramen is more preferable to this." Sasuke thought and he noticed a second fridge.

"Hey Misato, what's in the other fridge?" Sasuke demanded.

"Um, don't mind that, he's probably still sleeping." Misato answered from her bedroom.

"What?" Sasuke said to himself.

After Sasuke put the groceries away and cleaned the dining table and had taken the garbage out, Misato had prepared dinner with instant food.

"Lets eat!" Misato declared.

Sasuke began eating his meal as Misato was drinking her beer now she's dressed in a yellow tank shirt with jeans shorts.

"Whoo yeah! Good stuff!" Misato cheered with a burp. "You know life doesn't get better than this!" She continued then she stared at Sasuke who was only nibbling at his food.

"Now my life will never get worse than this." Sasuke thought.

"Hmm, not hungry?" Misato inquired. "It's good even it is all instant." She continued.

"Uh, I normally cook my own meals." Sasuke answered.

"What!?" Misato shouted as she slams her beer on the table and leans over to Sasuke. "Are you finicky?" She sneered right in front of his face and he leaned back with his eye's widened.

"No, I just don't eat instant food." Sasuke countered.

Misato's sneer turned into a smile. "Isn't this nice." Misato commented.

"Uh." Sasuke responded as he was caught of guard.

"Having two for dinner sure beats eating alone huh? By the way when is the last time you ate with your family?" Misato asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Many years ago." Sasuke answered bitterly.

"Something really bad must've happened to him back then, could his brother be involved?" Misato thought with a concerned look then she smiled. "Don't worry about it now, lets chow before the food gets cold." Misato proposed.

After the meal was finished, Misato and Sasuke were playing paper, scissors, rock after she explained the rules to him but because of Sasuke's training he won them all. So Misato had to reorganise the chores and Sasuke agreed to do the cooking and taking out the rubbish and Misato will do the laundry and clean the kitchen.

"Okay, we finally managed to split up the chores." Misato conceded.

Sasuke cracked a smile with a snort, knowing he got the less bothersome chores and he can cook for himself but also for Misato now.

"This is your home so feel free to take advantage of everything here." Misato announced. "Except off course me that is." She teased

Sasuke smiled in response knowing he has some things under control.

"Uh, Misato where can I practice my shinobi training?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, um I'll sort it out but you can practice on the roof for now." Misato answered. "Why don't you take a bath." She suggested. "Yeah! Wash away your troubles, bathing cleans away the mind and soul." She continued.

Sasuke took some of the new casual clothing and went into the bathroom, not long later Misato heard shout and a penguin burst out of the bathroom with Sasuke chasing it with his face bright red and sneering and Misato blushed.

"Yeah, that's right! Get back into that fridge!" Sasuke shouted but was not aware that was not being modest.

"Oh, yeah he was one of the warm water penguins." Misato explained as the penguin quickly went into the fridge intimidated. "You scared him good, hehehe, his name is Pen-Pen, he's your other roommate." She continued. "Ah, why don't you cover up, your bandage doesn't seem to cover up enough. Oh yeah don't let it get wet." She advised.

Sasuke realised what Misato was talking about and blushed and pulled the curtain with a growl.

"Boy, he is a grouch. Darn! Ritsuko got the first look." Misato thought with a sweatdrop.

Sasuke was finally relaxing in the bath and reflecting over his memories.

"Misato, she's a worse slob than Naruto is. Bah, but she's smart as Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke thought. "Rei, she's willing to sacrifice her life for this village, like a shinobi warrior." He continued.

"When is the last time you ate with your family?" Sasuke remembered what Misato asked.

"Itachi. Maybe that's really why I'm here so I can get strong enough to destroy him. I felt really strong when I was in Evangelion Unit-01." Sasuke thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nerv Headquarters, Gendo was with Ritsuko overseeing Evangelion Unit-00 which was still in partly buried in bakelite.

"So how is Rei today?" Ritsuko asked and Gendo was silently staring at Unit-00. "You did see her at the hospital today didn't you?"" She continued.

"She can work again in twenty days, by then we'll be ready to reactivate Unit-00 from cryostasis." Gendo answered.

"It's so hard on these children." Ristuko commented.

"There's no one else who can pilot the evas. As long as they survive that is what I'll have them do." Gendo stated.

"With no regard of what they want?!" Ristuko countered.

"Are you here to inform me about Sasuke's sudden arrival?" Gendo asked as he changed the subject.

"Yes, you won't believe this, but Shinji was here in Tokyo-3 before Sasuke had arrived." Ritsuko answered with a sigh and Gendo's eye twitched. "Take a look at this." She instructed as she had turned on a monitor and typed in some commands until the screen was displaying CCTV footage of Shinji who was on the pay phone and he was hanging up. "This just before the Third angel had arrived in the immediate vicinity so it's impossible for the angel to be responsible for it." Ritsuko explained. They continue to watch the footage until there was a bright light where Shinji was standing and the screen went static. "This is where things get interesting." She continued. Then the static cleared as the light was dimming and there was Sasuke standing where Shinji was. "At that moment an inverted AT field was detected but it folded up before we got the image again. What I can hypothesise is that it's most likely that whatever brought Sasuke here must've taken Shinji where he came from." Ritsuko concluded.

"Another angel?" Gendo inquired.

"The Magi was unable to reach a conclusion but it did however indicated that the AT field originated from where Sasuke originated from another dimension." Ritsuko announced. "There's more, I had successfully removed the anomaly from Sasuke and had performed some tests from it. It's nothing I seen before but in theory it can be used to temporary improve the Eva's performance like a steroid." She continued.

"Can it be done?" Gendo asked.

"We can test in Unit-00 once reactivation tests are completed." Ritsuko answered.

"Very well." Gendo commented and left.

Ritsuko returned to her lab. In her lab on the central table there was a canister filled with LCL and an object suspended in the middle of it which as a piece of skin with the curse seal of heaven on it.

"Where did you get this Sasuke?" Ritsuko wondered then she decided to ring Misato.

* * *

At Misato's apartment, Sasuke was in bed and Misato was relaxing in the bath and the phone rang and Misato answered it.

"Hello, Katsuragi residence." She greeted. "Oh hi Ritsuko, Sasuke? Yeah, even after the horrible stuff he recently went through I think he'll pilot it again." She answered with uncertainty.

"Maintaining him is part of your job." Ritsuko teased.

"I'm just scared, I don't know how to deal with it." Misato stated.

"Grumbling already? But it was your idea to take him in you know." Ritsuko reminded.

"Oh shut up!" Misato shouted. "Besides not just that where on earth Sasuke got that training to so easily defeat the angel!?" She continued.

"Well don't forget try to get him talking, besides his brother we very little of him." Said Ritsuko.

"Well I do have some new info. Sasuke said that the last time he ate with his family was many years ago, I guess this was when his brother had left." Misato gossiped.

"Hmmm, it's seem that Sasuke's been alone for a long time." Ritsuko assumed.

"Yeah, Sasuke seems to be used to it." Misato agreed. "Not just that, the way he mentioned his brother is very bitter, if not hatred." Misato sighed.

"Brother rivalry I guess, it's common among boys and can get intense as they grow up." Ritsuko dismissed.

"Well I'll keep tabs, speak to you later." Said Misato as she hung up. "I was just thinking Sasuke as a tool. I'm as shameless as Ritsuko." She thought. "We destroyed the angel but I don't feel happy." She spoke to herself.

In Sasuke's room Sasuke was in bed, struggling to sleep and kept turning then he just lied on his back and put his hands between the pillow and his head.

"Is this hell?" Sasuke thought as he stared at the ceiling then he turned his head to the window where a framed picture of himself with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei. The only thing to remind him of home was unsealed from his scroll and placed on the window seal. "I should have left." He said regretfully. "Why am I here? To get stronger so I can destroy my brother? It better be." he thought as he remembered his fight in Unit-01 against the angel.

Just outside Sasuke's bedroom Misato was drying herself and then she knocked on his door.

"Sasuke. Can I come in?" Misato asked as she slid open the door and noticed Sasuke staring at her at the corner of his eye. "I forgot to tell you something. You did something very good and very noble today. You should be proud, good night Sasuke. Hang in there." She encouraged.

Sasuke gave a dumbfounded look as Misato slid the door shut and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

In the forests of the country of Fire, Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya were traveling to the Valley of the End where Naruto last fought Sasuke and Shinji first appeared.

"Hang in Sasuke! We're coming!" Naruto thought then Jiraiya stopped. "Hey, Pervy Sage! Why did we stop!?" He demanded.

"We're not the only ones looking for Sasuke." Jiraiya answered.

"If Orochimaru knew Sasuke was missing, he'll probably be looking for him too right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but it's not Orichimaru alone I am concerned about. We need to take a detour if there are others looking for him, they'll be expecting us to come looking for him too." Jiraiya cautioned.

At the Valley of the end Kabuto had just arrived and had observed the mess the fight had left behind. However, he was disappointed to know that the rains had washed much of the evidence away.

"A dead end?" Kabuto thought then he decided to start searching hoping to find something.

At the top of the waterfall, two cloaked figures had arrived with one of them having a large covered sword sheathed at his back.

"Where are you little brother? Soon my answer will come." The other cloaked figure thought.

**TBC**


	4. Plotting

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

I also like to thank Vegito567 for his review. I am proof reading it more and able to correct some mistakes in the previous chapters. :-)

I am also searching for a beta reader help me imporve the quality of the story too.

**Plotting**

At the Valley of the End, Kabuto was frustrated. He cannot find any trace of Sasuke and not just that he knows that he is not alone.

"This is not good, it's like he vanished completely but how?" Kabuto thought. "Hey, what's this near the rubble." He continued when he had noticed a shiny piece of plastic. He picked it up and examined it.

"It's not Sasuke's but it seems someone had come to take his place. Well lord Orichimaru will be interested in this 'Shinji Ikari'." Kabuto muttered with a grin of satisfaction and he took off back to the hideout.

Towards the shrubs and foliage Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya had cautiously arrived and they noticed Kabuto departed but Jiraiya pulled out his spyglass and examine the terrain.

"Hey pervy sage! That's where I fought Sasuke and after the fight was over and where Kakashi-sensei found Shinji." Naruto whispered loudly.

"Zip it Naruto!" Sakura rebuked as she slugged Naruto on the head.

"Ow! Why did you did that for?" Naruto demanded.

"Can you both keep it down, Kabuto was not alone and I noticed two Akatsuki members just above the waterfall." Jiraiya rebuked.

Above the waterfall the two Akatsuki were watching Kabuto until he departed and one of them seems pleased however for Kabuto is no longer in the way.

"The Nine Tailed Fox is here." One of the cloaked figures announced.

"Are sure Itachi?" The other inquired.

"Yes, he had recovered from his injuries quickly. However, it's the fox I need to interrogate." Itachi responded. "Kisame, the sanin is here. Keep him busy while I attend to Naruto." He ordered.

"Right." Kisame responded and they both took off towards Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto! Sakura! Get out of here!" Jiraiya ordered.

"Say what!?" Naruto replied.

"Come on!" Sakura complied as she dragged Naruto with her.

Jiraiya did a sequence of hand symbols and spread his palm on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" He invoked. In a puff of smoke an armored toad appeared. "Protect the children." He ordered and the toad complied.

Kisame unseethed his shark-skin sword swung it towards Jiraiya and he had managed to jump out of its line of cleave. Jiraiya did another series of hand signs and had summoned another toad in mid air and he mounted on the back of that toad.

Kisame did a different series of hand seals. "Water style. Water Dragon Jutsu!" He invoked and a water dragon was summoned from the base of the waterfall and intercepts Jiraiya and the toad he had mounted.

Jiraiya at the same time did a series of hand signs as the toad was spitting a flammable oil towards the water dragon. "Fire style. Toad blaze bomb!" He invoked as he blew a stream of fire at the oil which ignites it and it impacted on the water dragon which dispelled it and Kisame attempted to evade the jutsu and absorb the chakra with his shark-skin sword. However, even though he had successfully absorbed the chakra he was caught in the inertia and flung him and impacted into a cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi sprang into action and noticed an armored toad is in between him and Sakura and Naruto. However, Itachi knew that Kisame can only hold back the sanin for so long. Itachi did a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!" He invoked and two clones of Itachi puffed into existance. "You go after the girl and you keep the toad busy." He ordered.

The clones complied and one clone intercepts the toad as another threw several kunai knives at it. At the same time the toad fired some water bolts towards the clones and kunai knives and only managed to intercept them knives and one of the Itachi clones landed an axe kick into the toad which caused it to be unsummoned.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were leaping through the forest as fast as they can. However, Itachi appeared right in front of them which had startled both Naruto and Sakura.

"You're not getting us this easy!" Naruto growled.

Itachi stared at the eye at Sakura and she immediately fainted and Naruto caught her and lay her on the ground safely.

"What have you done!?" Naruto demanded with anger then he performed an hand seal. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He invoked and several Narutos popped into existence.

Itachi immediately leaped into the air and threw several kunai knives at the Naruto clones each marking its score which caused a clone to puff out of existence with each knife thrown. Then he landed into the crowd of Narutos performing a flying front kick which dispelled one clone and followed with a side hook kick which dispelled another and he continued with combination after combination, knocking out many more Naruto clones. Then the clones made a clear path which revealed the real Naruto with a swirling energy ball in his right hand and he charged towards Itachi and made contact in his mid-section.

"Resangun!" Naruto invoked which sent Itachi spinning until he collided into a tree with an explosion. When the dust cleared there was no body.

"What! A clone?" Naruto thought then he turned to notice that the real Itachi did a series of hand signs.

"Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi invoked as he breathed wide angle fire breath which immolated all the Naruto clones and burned the real Naruto and was no longer able to fight.

Itachi landed in front of the burned Naruto who was now lying on the ground and he picked him up by the neck with a single hand and slammed him into a tree with his face at eye level of Itachi.

"It's time to talk to the fox." Itachi declared as he was looking at Naruto in the eyes.

* * *

Then Naruto awoke again but this time he was in the sewer and Itachi was restraining him and he hears the breathing of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"You will take me to the fox now. If not I'll destroy your teammate." Itachi threatened.

Naruto was afraid he didn't know what to do, all he can do was lead Itachi to the Fox. Before long they were at the gate with a seal on it, behind the gate a pair of demonic fox like eyes stared down on them.

"I see. An Uchiha, is it?" A demonic voice taunted as the Fox's teeth in a demonic smile becomes visible behind the sealed gate. "Your growth is impressive. You can see even me inside Naruto. Such would be the power of your Sharingan, that cursed clan's power." He continued.

"I'm aware that you know the history of the Uchiha clan, you are the Nine-Tailed Fox." Itachi stated.

"Eyes with such power and chakra more sinister than my own, just as Madara Uchiha was." The Fox stated.

"You will tell me where you sent my brother or I'll kill your host." Itachi threatened without any emotion.

"I can just give him all my power if he unseal me and then I can kill you for threatening me." The Fox countered.

Itachi pulled out his kunai knife and pressed its blade at Naruto's throat, the Fox's eyes widened to know Itachi wasn't bluffing.

"Very well, I sent my host's last attacker to a dying world so if you want him, you can have him if you can!" The Fox sneered and then the fox speak in an demonic language and an portal opened revealing a strange village with huge metallic towers in the middle and so much machinery. Naruto gasped at it and winked then he noticed that Itachi was gone and the portal was gone also.

"What have you done Fox!?" Naruto demanded.

"I gave him what I wanted. But if you want to pursue him then I can take you to him but I'm now chakra exausted, thanks to your restraint." The Fox answered.

* * *

Naruto eyes shot open and feeling the burn that he had received and he noticed that Itachi was gone. Then not long later Jiraiya arrived and he noticed Naruto had sustained burn injuries and barely conscious and Sakura is lying on her back unconscious.

"Naruto! Sakura! I'm too late? What had Itachi done?" Jiraiya thought.

"Pervy Sage, Itachi ... saw ... the fox. It sent him to... to..." Naruto groaned and he fell unconscious.

"This is not good, I better take them back to Konoha." Jiraiya spoke to himself as he pick up Sakura and placed her over his shoulder and then picked up Naruto and starts his journey back home.

* * *

A few hours later Jiraiya had turned Naruto and Sakura to the hospital and rushed to the Hokage's tower. He brushed passed the guards who recognised him and entered the Hokage's office and explained the details of the mission.

"What!? How?" Tsunade demanded as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"It seems that the Akatsuki was also looking for Sasuke as well." Jiraiya reported as Tsunade stared hard at him. "However, Naruto had informed me that Itachi had interrogated the Nine-Tailed Fox before he lost consciousness." He continued.

Tsunade stood up and paced towards the window facing the Hokage mountain as she was in deep thought.

"It's not only Sasuke we should be concerned about. I had observed that Kabuto had found one of Shinji's possessions, I believe that Orochimaru will be interested in Shinji as well." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade turned to face Jiraiya and now have an idea was going on.

"It seems that Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are trying to find a way to Shinji's world, I can place a bet on that. Well Jiraiya I think we got a race on our hands." Tsunade concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile at Orochimaru's hideout Kabuto was pleased upon discovering Shinji's card, he smiled with pride as he examined it then he approached Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have good news." Kabuto announced with pride.

Orochimaru gave a sinister grin as Kabuto hands over Shinji's card.

"It seems Sasuke had been taken to another world but I believe this boy 'Shinji Ikari' holds the key to pursue him." Kabuto explained.

"Hmmm, Shinji Ikari. I think it's time to meet him. Oh do get Mizuki to take Shinji here would you." Orochimaru ordered.

"I already sent a note to Mizuki with the orders to take Shinji to us. Once that is done, he can have the formula." Kabuto announced.

"Good." Orochimaru commended with a sinister smile on his face.

* * *

At the Konoha top security prison, Mizuki had received he next package that he was expecting. He's been working out so he became physically stronger and soon he's freedom was coming and he'll join Orochimaru. As he opened the package. He expected to get the formula that will make him stronger and powerful so he'll be able to destroy any pursuer and hinter-nins if they attempt to prevent his escape or worse but was surprised that he got the escape instructions with new orders instead of the formula.

"So now I have to find this 'Shinji Ikari' now." Mizuki thought as he studies Shinji's mug shot that came with his new orders.

* * *

It's been over a month since Sasuke had arrived in Tokyo-3 and deep within Nerve headquarters, Ritsuko was instructing Sasuke on the details of piloting the evangelion. Sasuke however requested some cosmetic changes to Unit-01 as well as developing some new weapons for the evangelion that he is proefficient in which Ritsuko will consider. However, she did grant him the cosmetic changes and Unit-01 was no longer purple but navy blue, parts that's was green is now white and orange is now red. Also on the armor panel that covers the entryplug at the back of Unit-01 now has the Uchiha fan symbol displayed on it.

Sasuke is in Unit-01 in the simulator awaiting for the training program to start with his plug suit the upper parts grey with the neck having a red border, black for his sides and the from the biceps to the forearms and navy blue for below with small "01" on the front below the neck and a medium "1" on the back panel with the Uchiha fan just above it according to Sasuke's request.

"Good morning Sasuke, how's it going?" Ristuko greeted over the radio link.

"Fine." Sasuke responded.

"That's good. Have you memorised the positions of all the eva emerge locations, emergency power ejections, armor and equipment buildings, recovery zones?" Ristuko asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered annoyed.

"Well, let's review it now." Ritsuko announced. "Normally, the eva runs of electricity provided by an umbilical cable. In emergencies, it can switch to a built in battery with an active life of one minute at full power and no more than five minutes in minimal activity gain mode. It is due to our current limit in battery capacity technology." She explained. "Do you understand?" She inquired.

"So, I can fight for one minute and can walk for five minutes." Sasuke summarised.

"Excellent you understand. Now let us continue where we left off yesterday. Initiate induction mode." Ritsuko ordered.

The eva switched to the internal battery and the five minute counter began to count down, Sasuke armed the positron rifle and pointed it to the holographic angel.

"Position the target in the centre and squeeze the trigger switched on." Ritsuko instructed.

Sasuke followed her instructions and carefully aimed the rifle at the holographic angel and fired the rifle which destroyed the holographic angel.

"This is stupid, the angel did not even counter attack. How am I'm supposed to fight the next angel if I'm not challenged!" Sasuke demanded.

"The computer system can only gather this much data on the angel." Ritsuko justified.

"You know we had direct observations on the angel's offensive abilities it's possible to program them in." Maya offered.

"Sasuke's right, we're only working with practice dummies. We need to make it more realistic." Misato commented.

"I guess we can make it more challenging for him." Ritsuko conceded.

"Besides, have you heard of a Naruto?" Misato asked.

"No, why?" Ritsuko answered.

"Just that Sasuke mentioned that name a few times." Misato explained.

"Well I guess we look into it." Ritsuko commented.

* * *

On the next day at Misato's apartment, Sasuke got ready for school which he found very annoying and now dressed in his uniform with a navy blue shirt underneath it.

"Misato, I'm going now." Sasuke announced.

He heard her groaning. "I just got back from night duty a little while ago, so please let me sleep." Misato groaned. Sasuke turned and was about to leave. "Hey! Is today Thursday? It's vertical trash day. Take out the garbage please." Misato asked.

"Fine." Sasuke responded.

"So how's school?" Misato asked.

"It's like back at the ninja academy and the teacher is worse than Iruka-sensei." Sasuke answered.

"Just give it a chance Sasuke, you're not in Konoha anymore. See ya." Misato yawned.

Sasuke grunted and took out the garbage and started his journey to school.

The phone rang and Misato groaned and yawned as she answered it.

"Yes hello." Misato greeted. "Oh, it's you Ritsuko." She continued.

"How's it going? Are you getting along with him?" Ritsuko asked.

"Him? Oh, Sasuke. It's been nearly a month since he started school and he doesn't seem to have changed. No one ever calls him." Misato explained.

"Calls him where?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Well since I figured he be needing one, I gave him a cellular phone and had to teach him how to use it. But I guess he's not used to being exposed to the modern world, let alone using it or receiving any calls. I'm not sure but, I don't think he has any friends." Misato sighed.

"Well I would guess that Sasuke isn't exactly the sort of person who makes friends easily." Ritsuko stated.

"Yeah, I had asked about his brother a week ago. He was pretty pissed about it. It's like he hated him and that look in his eyes really scares me but at least he settled down." Misato explained.

"I wonder what his brother had done? It now seems more than brotherly rivalry. I guess this is why he's so withdrawn. It seems that his brother is in the middle of it all." Ritsuko suspects.

"Well, he's just going have to learn to deal with it someday. The part of growing up is finding a way to let go and move on." Misato concluded.

* * *

At Tokyo-3 school Sasuke arrived at the classroom and sat down at one of the desks and leaned on his hands beneath his nose. At a desk nearby Sasuke can hear a nerdy boy who he had identified as Kensuke Aida who was playing with a model of one of those flying machines that he saw when he just arrived during the angel attack. Then he turned to face a girl who had introduced herself as Hikari Horaki to Sasuke on his first day at school.

"What's up class rep?" The Kensuke snorted.

"Did you deliver the print-out yesterday?" Hikari inquired.

"What? Um, well, um, um, well there isn't anybody at home at Touji's place." Kensuke lied as Sasuke had easily guessed as he was listening in.

"Mister Aida, are you Suzuhara's friend? Are you even a little bit worried about him?" Hikari interrogated.

"You don't supposed he was injured do you?" Kensuke asked.

"What? You mean in that robot incident! The television reports all said that no-one was injured." Hikari responded.

"Hmmm, Kensuke seems to be able to see the underneath beneath the underneath." Sasuke thought to himself as Aida was justifying his opinion then the door opened to reveal a taller boy who was identified as Touji Suzuhara.

"Touji." Kensuke announced.

"Suzuhara." Hikari gasped.

Touji went to his desk and placed his bag on the desk with a sigh.

"Where is everyone? Has our entire class disappeared or what?" Touji demanded.

"They're already evacuated or transferred to other schools. No-one wants to stay here after that last battle inside the city." Kensuke answered.

"Yeah, you're the only one who's enjoying the chance of seeing a real war." Touji stated.

"That's true and speaking of which, where have you been Touji? Why you're absent so long? Did you get involved in the war?" Kensuke asked.

"No, but my little sister did." Touji snorted as Kensuke and Hikari gasped. "She was crushed under a pile of debris, she survived but shes been in the hospital eversince. Both my dad and granddad are working in the lab and there's no way they can leave their post so if I'm not with her she's all alone." He explained, then he changed his composure. "That robot's pilot is really dumb! It makes me so angry! How can he wreck our own city! What did that stupid idiot thinking what he was doing!?" Touji shouted which also got Sasuke lift an eyebrow then narrowed his eyes at Touji and Kensuke.

"Speaking about the pilot, have you heard the rumor about the transfer student?" Kensuke inquired.

"What transfer student?" Touji demanded.

"Him over there." Kensuke indicated as he was looking at Sasuke and jumped back in his seat. "Man! That stare is frightening don't do anything stupid Touji." He thought.

"Hey! What are you're staring at newcomer? You're the pilot aren't you?" Touji interrogated.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke countered.

"You watch your..." Touji growled.

Then the door opened which revealed the teacher that had interrupted Touji's threat.

"All rise!" Hikari ordered.

During the class, Sasuke was bored as he was listening to the lecture about Second Impact which gave him insight how this world was governed. Then a message appeared on his computer screen asking if he was the evangelion pilot with a yes and no options. Sasuke turned to see who gave him the questioned and noticed two fangirls, one who was giggling and another waving at him. The question was repeated on the screen then Sasuke decided to ignore it. "Clueless." Sasuke thought.

Later at lunch, Sasuke was sitting in the shade of a tree and he had just finished eating his rice ball for lunch then he noticed a shadow looming before him. Sasuke looked up to notice that it was Touji with Kensuke at a metre behind him.

"Hey newcomer, we're not finished with our discussion earlier." Touji announced.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded as he stood up.

"Nothin much, just wanna give you some payback." Touji answered as he was attacking Sasuke with a reverse punch, but Sasuke dodged it and countered with a jab to Touji's face and then as he was stepping back he followed with a side-kick to Touji's stomach which winded Touji and sent him into the tree. Then Sasuke pulled out a concealed wire and drew it with his clenched teeth and flung it around Touji which pinned him to the tree with Sasuke holding one end of the wire. Touji growled as he struggled to free himself in vain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll end up cutting your arms off." Sasuke warned as he approached Touji. "So you're an avenger." He stated as he active his Sharingan.

**--Flashback--**

At the dark streets of Konoha, young Sasuke was running and was panicking and avoiding the dead corpses of his clan.

"No!! Please I don't wanna die!" Sasuke pleaded at the top of his voice as tears are pouring out.

Sasuke then stopped to notice Itachi, his older brother standing before him and Sasuke was panting.

"Please don't kill me." Sasuke pleaded.

"You're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother." Itachi responded. "If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in an unsightly manner as this by all means flee. Cling to your wretched life." He sneered.

**--Present Day--**

"I'm not your enemy." Sasuke stated as he stared down at Touji as he deactivate the Sharingan. Touji was staring at Sasuke and gasping, now knowing a small fraction of his past.

"Pilot Uchiha." A voice called in a calm fashion. Sasuke turned to the speaker and noticed that it was Rei Ayanami who still has her bandages on. "There is an emergency, I'll report in first." She announced and turned and ran off.

Sasuke turned and pulled the wire which set Touji free and retracted it.

"Hey! I guess you know our names, could you at least give us yours?" Kensuke asked.

"Sasuke." Sasuke answered, then he turned and leaped onto the fence and leaped away using the street lights.

"That was awesome." Kensuke gasped.

Then the sirens blared. "A special state of emergency has been declared all residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately." The overhead speaker announced.

* * *

Later at the shelter, Touji was bored and Kensuke was annoyed with the government propaganda. Then a small rumble shook the shelter.

"Hey, I need to talk you privately for a second." Kensuke requested.

"What for?" Touji responded.

"Come on please." Kensuke pleaded.

"Oh alright." Touji conceded. "Hey class rep!" He called as he and Kensuke stood up.

"Now what?" Hikari responded.

"We both gotta go to the bathroom." Touji requested.

"You're supposed to do that before you came here." Hikari reproved. "Alright but come back when you're finished." She conceded.

At the restroom, Touji was hesitating on what he experienced recently, he remembered what he saw, first a young boy who was Sasuke who was trying to escape the massacre of his entire clan. Then he was confronted by the culprit who happened to be his own brother. It gave Touji shivers down his spine wondering how Sasuke managed all this time.

"I guess my little sister being injured is nothing compared what Sasuke been through." Touji thought then he punched into the wall in frustration. "If I see that guy, I'll clobber him good!" He sneered.

"Huh who?" Kensuke asked.

"Sasuke's older brother." Touji answered. "Besides, what's this all about?" He inquired.

"I got to see it at least once in my life." Kensuke answered.

"You mean the battle up there?" Touji questioned.

"Nobody knows the next time!" Kensuke justifies.

"Kensuke, are you serious?" Touji asked.

"If we have this opportunity escape us, we may lose it forever!" Kensuke stressed. "Please help me open up the gate." He pleaded.

"But you could be killed if you go up there." Touji warned.

"If we stay here in the shelter, who's to say that the risk isn't the same. I might get killed anyway I rather see it first." Kensuke reasoned.

"You idiot! What do you think Nerv is for?" Touji questioned.

"And what is Nerv's most important weapon?" Kensuke cornered. "It is that robot that Sasuke pilots. He protected us the other day and you happened to pick a fight with him and he got you tied up to that tree. If he refuses to fight we're all gonna die." He continued and Touji grunted then sighed. "Does it make it you obligation to watch him fight?" He persuaded.

"Okay, you're not leaving me any options. You'll do just about anything to get what you want won't you?" Touji conceded and Kensuke sniggered.

* * *

In the entryplug of Evangelion Unit-01 Sasuke was ready for the fight and Misato had briefed him.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Misato inquired.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Sasuke answered confidently.

"First, neutralise the enemy's AT field then fire a volley. Do it like we practiced. Can you handle that?" Ritsuko instructed.

"That's below me Ritsuko. Kakashi-sensei had me worked on more challenging stuff than this." Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke do as you're ordered. I'm sure that Kakashi taught you that." Misato rebuked.

"Whatever." Sasuke conceded.

"Launch Eva!" Misato ordered.

Unit-01 was launched to the surface and in the meantime Touji and Kensuke had escaped from the shelter and were running up the steps in the park to the top of the hill that overlooks the city and Kensuke started to film the approaching angel as it went upright ready for a fight.

"Cool! All my efforts really paid off! I've been waiting for this moment for all my life!" Kensuke boasted as Touji was gasping.

Not far off on another hill which also overlooked Tokyo-3 a cloaked figure with only the top of his head is visible who was also overseeing the battle that was about to take place.

"I have just arrived and there is a demon here. I must inform Pein about this place." The figure thought.

Then the alarms sounded as the lights on an eva lift glowed and the magnetic railing ascended to the top of the eva lift and locked into place. Then the door of the eva lift opened reveal the navy blue Evangelion Unit-01 and the air waved as the AT field began to unfold.

"There it is!" Kensuke announced.

In the entry plug Sasuke was ready to fight.

"The AT field has been unfolded." Maya announced.

"Do it like we planned okay Sasuke." Misato reminded.

"Fine." Sasuke responded and Unit-01 left the eva lift and fired the positron rifle at the angel but the weapon had no effect.

"Idiot you hit the enemy with your own smoke!" Misato shouted.

Then the angel countered with its whip like arms and attempted to slice Unit-01, but Sasuke reacted in time and Unit-01 leaped into the air, but the angle had managed to slice the rifle. While Unit-01 was in mid-flight, it pull out its positron knife from its wing and throw it like if it was a kunai knife and it had pinned one of the angel's whips down onto the ground and Unit-01 landed in front of the angel and it grabbed it and front kicked it which plucked the snared whip out from its socket and sent the angel into a building across the city. Unit-01 quickly grabbed the positron knife.

"Sasuke, I'm sending you a spare rifle. Take it!" Misato ordered as an armored building opened up and the rifle unloads from the building ready to be easily taken.

Sasuke complied and attempted to retrieve the spare rifle but the angel was able to snare Unit-01 around its right foot and flung it into the hill where Touji and Kensuke were over seeing the battle while at the same time the umbilical cable was severed as well.

"It's coming this way!" Kensuke shouted.

As Kensuke and Touji were frozen in panic the evangelion landed right beside them, nearly crushing them.

"Sasuke! Are you alright? Sasuke!!" Misato shouted. "Damage report!" She ordered.

"No problems detected. He can make it." Hyuga reported.

Sasuke was shocked but he recovered and noticed Touji and Kensuke were on their knees and covering their heads with their arms. Then they both turned to face the navy blue evangelion and they both panicked.

"That's it! I'm doing it my way now." Sasuke thought as he activate his Sharingan.

Then the angel is looming above Unit-01, Touji and Kensuke. Immediately Unit-01 performed a series of hand signs and the eva's mouth opened.

"Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke invoked.

Then a large jet of flame erupted from the evangelion's mouth immolating the angel then it kicked the angel away with both of its feet.

In the command centre, the profiles of Touji and Kensuke had been displayed on a screen.

"Those are Sasuke's classmates!" Misato announced.

"What are they doing there!?" Ritsuko demanded.

"Captain, another civilian had been spotted!" Aoba reported.

"What!?" On screen!" Misato ordered.

Then the screen before Misato and Ritsuko changed to reveal a young man who was observing the battle and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, his face can be seen which he was wearing the same scratched bandanna that Sasuke wore, his hair is dark and long but tied in a ponytail.

"He just looks like Sasuke." Ritsuko gasped.

"Captain, there's no profile on this guy! It's like he never had existed!" Aoba stressed.

"Is that Sasuke's brother?" Misato thought as she was staring at the screen. And as she reached for her coffee cup and it cracked.

**TBC**


	5. Confrontation

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Sorry for this late update, I had a lot of real life things to do but I like to thank my friends for their support to keep me writing and I also want to thank my beta reader as well.

**Confrontation**

In the cockpit of Eva Unit-01 Sasuke was staring at Touji and Kensuke who were staring at Unit-01 who were petrified with fear, he also checked the chronometer which indicated the remaining power supply which now "04:11:63".

"Sasuke, let them into the cockpit. Once you've got them make a temporary retreat. We'll start again later!" Misato ordered.

"What makes you think that unauthorised civilians can be allowed into the entry plug?!" Ritsuko demanded.

"I'm authorising it." Misato justified.

"You're exceeding your authority, captain." Ritsuko sneered.

"Unit-01's remaining activation time 3 minutes and 43 seconds and the entry plug is ejected." Maya announced.

Meanwhile outside the evangelion, Sasuke commanded the entry plug to be ejected. Touji and Kensuke stared at confusion when the entry plug opened.

"Touji, Kensuke! If you don't want to die, get in now!" Sasuke shouted.

Both boys immediately complied and entered the entry plug and Sasuke resumed piloting. Not far from the evangelion the cloaked figure noticed the familiar Uchiha fan symbol on the back armour plate where the entry plug is located on the evangelion.

"So, you now control this demon little brother?" The figure thought.

Inside Unit-01, Touji and Kensuke are had just entered the cockpit.

"What the? It's water!" Touji gasped.

"My camera! My camera!" Kensuke complained.

Back in Nerv HQ Maya was observing the interference from Touji and Kensuke which is effecting the eva's performance.

"Abnormal conditions are occurring in the nervous system!" Maya announced.

"Of course, you've allowed two foreign bodies into the matrix. Their noise is in the nerve impulse systems." Ritsuko explained.

"Sasuke, Utilise recovery route 34. Retreat to the east side of the mountain and recover the civilian along the way!" Misato ordered.

Unit-01 then turned to the mountain and began to retreat, then Sasuke noticed the familiar cloaked figure. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with deep hatred and he tensed up and he was also growling.

"It's, it's him!" Touji announced, recognising who the figure is.

Then Unit-01 uprooted some trees with a single grab and performed a transformation jutsu to transform the trees into positron knives and turned to face the angel. Then it did a series of hand signs.

"Obey my order, Sasuke! You've got to retreat and recover the civilian! Sasuke!" Misato commanded.

"Fire style, Pheonix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke invoked and multiple fireballs were fired from Unit-01's mouth towards the angel. The angel attempted to use the remaining whip to deflect the fireballs but only knocked all but one fireball which they got extinguished revealing ashes that was once the trees that Unit-01 uprooted. The remaining fireball however had hit home and it revealed the positron knife which had stabbed deep into the angel's core.

"That idiot!" Misato sneered.

Then Unit-01 suddenly appeared right in front of the angel with its right foot on the ground and leaning backwards on its right hand and upper-kicked the angel and hit the its core with its left foot which pushed the positron knife deeper into it and shattered the core. The momentum of the kick sent the angel flying and landed at the base of the mountain and remained lifeless.

"The target is completely silent." Hyuga declared.

"One minute and 13 seconds of activation time remaining." Maya announced.

Unit-01 now turned to the cloaked figure.

"Itachi, now you'll die!" Sasuke shouted.

Unit-01 then ran towards Itachi and attacked with a reverse punch, however Itachi managed to dodge it but the punch left a small crater in the ground. Then it threw another at Itachi's new location but he dodged it again. Then Unit-01 did a series of hand seals.

"Fire style. Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke invoked and Unit-01 breathed fire at a wide angle in attempt to immolate Itachi but all it did was burned down a small forest leaving some fires around the scorched area. Then from another location Itachi performed a series of hand signs.

"Fire style. Grand Fireball jutsu." Itachi invoked and breathed a large fireball towards Unit-01 which was deflected with the AT field.

"What's happening?" Misato demanded.

"Impossible! No human being is capable with such feats, how can he do it?" Ritsuko pondered.

"10 seconds of activation time remaining." Maya reported.

Then Unit-01 crouched and did a series of hand signs and then lightning was enveloping its left arm with a sphere of energy in its hand. Then it rushed towards Itachi and just as it was to deliver the attack, the evangelion began to power down and the lightning around its arm starts to die out.

"What?!" Sasuke cursed and the chronometer now reads "0:00:00".

"Now it's my turn, you're still too weak and you don't have enough hate. I'll just remind you." Itachi taunted as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the mangekyou sharingan and stared into the eyes of Unit-01 just as it was fading out. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" He invoked.

* * *

When Sasuke, Kensuke and Touji opened their eyes they noticed they're in a strange world that Itachi had created which resembled the Uchiha district at Konoha. Touji and Kensuke were gasping at the sight of the slaughter of the Uchiha clan in the hands of a 13 year old boy who happened to be Itachi.

"What's, What's going on?!" Kensuke shouted.

"It must be the slaughter of the Sasuke's clan." Touji answered.

Then they both noticed the younger Sasuke screaming in terror, pleading Itachi to stop, later they find themselves in a room where a man and a woman who happened to be on their knees.

"Father! Mother!" Sasuke tried to warn, then Itachi appeared behind them and drew out his katana.

"You are weak Sasuke, for 24 hours from now, you'll be weaker still." Itachi taunted from behind. Then Touji and Kensuke witnessed the murder of Sasuke's parents and Sasuke screamed in terror.

"Oh man!" Kensuke groaned at the sight frozen in horror.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it! This guy is playing with your mind!" Touji shouted.

However, Touji realised it was in vain, then he heard a whisper in his ear. "It is impossible to break this genjutsu.". He turned to see the source to see Itachi staring down on him. "Here, I am in control and I'll do what I please." Itachi whispered. Then Touji realised that he was tied to a stump. "For the rest of the 24 hours you'll witness the suffering of your friends." He continued and Sasuke, Touji and Kensuke suffered as they witnessed the slaughter of the Uchiha clan for the 24 hours.

* * *

The screaming from Sasuke, Touji and Kensuke can be heard over the radio in Nerv headquarters.

"Unit-01 is now silent." Maya announced.

"Whatever Sasuke did, must've delayed the deactivation of the evangelion for 7 seconds." Ritsuko observed.

"It was long enough for whatever that bastard did." Misato commented.

"An AT field was detected during that time. It was coming from that civilian." Hyuga reported.

"What?" Misato gasped. "Where's is he." She ordered.

"He's gone, we lost visual contact." Aoba responded.

"Send a medical team immediately!" Ritsuko ordered.

Inside Unit-01 Touji, Kensuke and Sasuke were out cold.

Meanwhile at the scene of battle, Itachi was retreating and managed to camouflage himself among the foliage. "That chakra, it's strong as the Nine-Tailed fox itself. Can the people here build these? I must find out!" He thought.

* * *

Many days later at Nerv hospital, Sasuke had just awoken from his coma for a few hours and a nurse had did a diagnostic on him. He sat up and ignored the door to his ward opening and he didn't even look up to identify who was approaching him.

"Good to see you awake." Misato announced sternly but Sasuke did not respond. "Do you remember what happened before you're out?" She asked.

Then Sasuke remembered when he had defeated the angel and he made an attempt to destroy Itachi. He looked up to face Misato.

"You disobeyed a direct order." Misato accused. "I'm the one who's in charge of operations and you're supposed to obey my orders. Understand?" She chastised but Sasuke did not answer. However, Misato noticed his fists were balled up and scrunching the bed sheets. "I'm warning you not to do it again!" She rebuked.

"Shut up." Sasuke sneered and Misato gasped at his response then she noticed a stream of tears leaking from his eyes as he was struggling to hold them back.

"That's your brother, isn't it?" Misato inquired and Sasuke's stare at Misato intensely. "Do you know what I desired when I lost my parents?" She asked but Sasuke continued to stare intensely. "I wanted to destroy the angels that had destroyed my family. I thought it was the only way I can be really happy. But after destroying two angels, I don't feel happy at all." She confessed.

Sasuke's eyes just widened for a second but had returned to his intense stare. "So you're an avenger." He replied.

"Just think about the path you're choosing, I'll be back later." Said Misato, then turned and left the ward.

* * *

At the hidden village of the leaves, Shinji was training at the training field with Naruto and Konohamaru as Naruto was now teaching Shinji his 'Famous Jutsu'.

"No, no, no! It must be curvier!" Naruto commented.

"I'm trying!" Shinji goraned.

"Come on! I was able to get in one day!" Konohamaru boasted.

"Yeah, but you didn't defeat Ebisu." Naruto countered and Konohamaru pouted.

Shinji took a deep breath, "Transform!" he invoked and he transformed into a revealing form of Misato Katsuragi with steam surrounding her. "How did I do?" He inquired.

"Hold that form!" Jiraiya drooled as he come out of hiding, but the jutsu collapsed and Shinji returned to his original form.

"Come on kid! You gotta work on your chakra control!" Jiraiya complained. "But where did you met this lady!?" He continued.

"I was supposed to meet her before I arrived in this world." Shinji answered. "I only have this photo of her now." He continued as he showed Jiraiya the photo of Misato and Jiraiya snatched it. "Hey!" He shouted.

"I better take this for safe keeping, who knows it may help us get to your world." Jiraiya justified with a grin. "And good for my research!" He thought.

"So you can drool all over it, huh pervy sage?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya chastised.

"Konohamaru!" Another shout was herd and everyone turned to notice it was Ebisu.

"So you come to take him home?" Jiraiya inquired and Ebisu nodded.

"Oh man!" Konohamaru groaned.

"That's enough Konohamaru! Mizuki Toji had escaped from the maximun security prison and has two accomplices with him. And we found this hidden in his cell." Ebisu reported as he showed Shinji's face on a piece of paper and Shinji's eyes widened and Naruto's and Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"So, he's after Shinji now." Jiraiya concluded and Ebisu nodded.

"What do you mean?" Shinji demanded.

"Shinji, there are people in this world are trying to reach your world and already one had found his way there and it'll be a matter of time before other ways are discovered." Jiraiya explained.

"So, you're saying that people from my world could come over here?" Shinji asked and Jiraiya nodded. "If my father comes here just to use me, I'll kill him." He sneered as his eyes narrowed which made Konohamaru and Naruto jump.

"He sound's like Sasuke." Naruto thought.

"Must be Anko's influence, I wonder what his dad done to him." Jiraiya thought.

"After Anko began to train him I was reassigned but I had assessed that Shinji is pro-efficient in taijutsu." Ebisu announced. "Come on Konohamaru let's go." He continued and Ebisu and Konohamaru took off.

"Naruto take Shinji back to your place, you'll be his bodyguard while I'll continue my investigation, since Mizuki will be after him it'll be your 'A' ranked mission. Understood?" Jeraiya ordered and Naruto nodded.

"Come on Shinji, we'll go to Ichiraku's." Naruto proposed and Shinji nodded and they both took off.

"Okay come out now, you have some nerve to attempt to infiltrate the village again, Kabuto." Jiraiya called out.

"I just want meet Shinji in person, Jiraiya." Kabuto countered as he come out of hiding. "And he's doing well, he'll probably be a genin shortly." He continued.

"I won't let Orochimaru have him." Jiraiya declared.

"No, he wants Sasuke, but he's kinda out of reach." Kabuto countered. "Besides, I'm not here to fight." He continued and he took off, however two large fat men come out of hiding trapping Jiraiya.

"Shinji is in extreme danger and not just that I gotta fight my way through Fujin and Raijin." Jiraiya thought and he readied himself for the fight.

* * *

Shinji and Naruto are returning back to Konoha where it was safer however, Shinji noticed that they're not taking a direct path.

"Hey Naruto, we don't normally go this way." Shinji announced.

"I know, but didn't Iruka sensei taught you that the most direct way will be trapped?" Naruto responded.

"Ah yeah, Anko sensei also says I'll die if I take the most obvious path if someone was hunting us." Said Shinji.

"Naruto, always predictable and I'll may add this one, if your enemy knows you the next most obvious paths will be useless too." A muscular man with blue hair announced who happened to be in front of Shinji and Naruto.

"Hehe, I forgot about that one." Naruto blushed and Shinji pulled out a kunai knife.

"So you must be Shinji Ikari." The man inquired.

"It seems you know my friend, but I never heard of you." Shinji countered.

"Well, he was one of my students back at the academy." The man explained.

"You the one who tried to set me up for stealing the sealing scroll!" Naruto accused.

"That means, you're Mizuki Toji!" Shinji declared with his eyes narrowing.

"Well now we know each other, I have a friend who's interested in your world Shinji and he wants to meet you. Don't worry you're be treated well." Mizuki proposed.

"And who would that be?" Shinji interrogated.

"Lord Orochimaru." Mizuki answered.

"Well he's not interested, besides you look a little different than you used to." Naruto interrupted.

"I'm not mistaken am I? You're the little loser who can't pull off a transformation jutsu right?" Mizuki taunts.

"Are you trying to make me mad!?" Naruto sneered.

"Well Ikari, if you won't come with me willingly then I'll just have to make you come!" Mizuki shouted as he withdrew his kunai knife and Shinji managed to block the incoming blade but Mizuki was much stronger than Shinji and landed an upset punch into Shinji's stomach which winded him and made him cough up blood as he fall on his knees.

"That's it! Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto invoked and several Naruto shadow clones appeared but Mizuki vanished. "Where did he go?" He thought. Then one clone was struck from behind and puffed out of existence, then an kunai knife hit another clone and it too puffed out of existence and several kunai knives were launched and hit the remaining clones which puffed out of existence.

Then Shinji and Naruto's eyes widened as the ground beneath them transformed into qicksand and they began to sink into it.

"This is bad! This is bad! I can't get out of it!" Naruto panicked with his arms flapping.

Shinji however calmly did a hand sign. "Release!" He invoked and the quicksand had vanished and the ground returned to normal.

"Hehe, did Anko taught you that?" Naruto inquired and Shinji nodded and then a puppet had charged out form the bushes with its katana drawn and Naruto jumped out of the way while Shinji performed a scissors turning kick into the puppet which shattered it.

"Since when you're this good at taijutsu?" Naruto asked.

"After my mother vanished without a trace, my father left me with my master I was to be trained taijutsu for years until he called for me. Anko-Sensei only stepped things up for me." Shinji explained.

"What else did that psycho taught him?" Naruto thought as Mizuki charged out of the shadows and landed spin back kick into him and followed with a cresent kick and upset punch and Naruto collapsed onto the ground and Mizuki pinned him down.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" Mizuki gloated as he pulled out a syringe with an strange dark liquid in it. Shinji instinctively threw some shurikens at Mizuki but Mizuki dragged Naruto into the line of fire and the shurikens hit home. Shinji was paralysed at the thought he accidentally killed Naruto but Naruto puffed out of existence and was replaced with a log.

"What!? A substitution jutsu!" Mizuki cursed and he saw Naruto ermerged from hiding and charged towards Mizuki with a swirling sphere of engery in his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto invoked and Mizuki knew was too slow to avoid the technique so he threw the syringe as if it was a kunai knife at Shinji and lodged into Shinji's thigh and the rasengan hit Mizuki head-on and sent him spiraling and he slammed into a tree and fell unconscious. Shinji quickly grabbed the syringe and pulled it out of his thigh and threw it aside.

"Hey Shinji, you're alright?" Naruto asked.

"Just dizzy, but I'm fine." Shinji answered.

"Better get to the hospital otherwise Shizune will kill me if I let you get worse." Naruto proposed.

"Alright, I don't want Tsunade to get worried sick either." Shinji agreed and they both took off.

A few minutes later, Kabuto emerged from the bushes and found Mizuki unconscious and the empty syringe.

"Pity, Lord Orochimaru would've been finished with you but I'm afraid he still needs you." Kabuto murmered as he picked up Mizuki. "At least you succeeded in your mission." he continued and he took off.

* * *

Meanwhile not too far from Kohona, Kisame had set up a relic and was in a meditative state waiting then a hologram of an intimidating red haired figure appeared before him.

"Where's your partner Kisame, you didn't kill him did you?" The figure interrogated.

"Itachi went to another world, I had organised the means for him to return." Kisame answered.

"He'll better explain." The figure sneered.

* * *

Back at Tokyo-3 a few miles away from the city, Itachi had found a cave to establish a hideout and had constructed a relic and sat down to enter a meditative state.

"If Kisame had set the relic back at my world, then in 24 hours I'll have enough chakra gathered to return, then I'll be back." Itachi thought as he began to gather his chakra.

* * *

Deep within Nerv headquarters, Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk and before him were holographic figures behind their desks and right in front of him was the holographic figure of an aging man wearing a visor who is recognised as Keel Lorenz.

"Well we must acknowledge that the angels had returned." One member announced.

"But still I wonder Mr Ikari, were Nerv and Eva used efficiently?" Another inquired.

"Even though the repair costs to Unit-01 were marginal, but the development costs of Unit-00 is simply staggering." Another declared.

"We also understand that you gave that toy to a child found in the street, with no background information what so ever and recently attempted to use it for his childish antics of sibling rivalry!" Another stressed.

"Time, money and manpower. How much more will be wasted by you and your family!?" The first one demanded.

"And that is not you're only responsibility! The human advancement project, that should be you're top priority." The third reproved.

"Correct, under these desperate circumstances that project maybe only real hope for the future of mankind. Do you understand?" The second agreed.

"In any event, the angels are no excuse for the delay the schedule of that project! We may consider adjusting the budget." Keel proposed.

"The rest of the meeting does not concern." The third declared.

"Your presence was appreciated." The second concluded and the four holographic figures and their desks vanished.

"Ikari, I reviewed the battles of the third and fourth angels and what concerns me is that civilian that was observing the battle of the fourth angel." Keel announced.

"That civilian in question had not made another appearance since he first appearance. I'd already organised a media campaign to flush him out if he comes near again." Gendo assured.

"Good. You'll keep me posted on this pilot Uchiha as well." Keel ordered.

"I'd already have that taken care of." Gendo complied.

"Remember, there can be no turning back." Keel warned and the holographic image of Keel and his desk vanished as well.

"I know, mankind has no time left." Gendo commented.

**TBC**


	6. Training

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

I'm still writing, real life is just keeping me busy.

**Training**

It's been five days after Sasuke have been debriefed by Misato and discharged from hospital. At Misato's apartment, Misato got through her usual routine of waking up and after she had freshened up she went to Sasuke's room and she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Sasuke, wake up. How long are you going to avoid school? It's been five days now and Unit-01 had been completely repaired three days ago." Misato called but there was no response. "You're the pilot, are you going to leave it sit there!?" She challenged but still no response. "Sasuke!" She called again as she carefully opened Sasuke's bedroom door. "Huh?" She gasped and she went into Sasuke's bedroom.

Misato began to explore Sasuke's bedroom, she noticed that most of Sasuke's belongings like scrolls, spare clothing and his schoolwork were still there but most of his training gear were missing. Misato also noticed a note on Sasuke's desk addressed to her and she picked up the note and read it.

"Misato, I'll be gone for a few days to train to get stronger. I must avenge my clan and like you wanted to destroy the angels I must destroy a certain someone. Do not confront him, he's much stronger than you think. Sasuke." The letter read.

Misato sighed as she also noticed a picture frame facing down. Her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. She noticed it was a picture of Sasuke with two other kids his age, there is a boy on the right who was sneering with a face of a fox, blue eyes and blonde hair wearing mostly orange, another was a girl who happened to be extremely happy and cheering who was between the two boys and she was wearing a red dress with a white circles on her shoulders and she had green eyes and pink hair and there was Sasuke on the left who happened to be snorting and annoyed. Finally, there was an older man with silvery gray hair with his forehead protector covering his left eye and almost his entire face was concealed by his mask standing behind the children ruffling Sasuke's and the fox faced boy's hair. Misato even had noticed that they are all wearing the same bandanna and Sasuke's wasn't even scratched.

"These must be Sasuke's teammates and his teacher." Misato thought and she sighed. "He's training, I'm not surprised." She said to herself.

After Misato got dressed, she heard the doorbell chime, she immediately rushed to answer the door, thinking it was Sasuke but it was Touji and Kensuke.

"Sasuke!" Misato cried and Touji and Kensuke were startled.

"Pardon me ma'am, we're Sasuke's classmates, Aida and Suzuhara." Kensuke announced.

"Aida and Suzuhara?" Misato asked.

"Yes Ma'am." The boys responded.

"I'm Suzuhara." Touji announced.

"Oh, are you the ones that got in Unit-01's entry plug?" Misato asked.

"Yes ma'am." The boys answered.

"We're really sorry for causing so much trouble." Touji apologised and bowed. "The reason that we came here today is that Sasuke has been absent ever since then, so we came to see if he is okay." He explained.

"Well, um, Sasuke has gone out to train right now." Misato informed.

"Oh, I see." Touji responded.

"These are the printouts that are building up on Sasuke's desk." Kensuke announced as he hands over the papers to Misato.

"Oh, sorry for your trouble but why don't you both come in." Misato offered and Touji and Kensuke went in with Misato and she got some soda from the fridge and gave it to the boys.

"Well you see guys, I do not know if Sasuke told you but he barely revealed anything about himself and I was wondering if..." Misato asked.

"Well, if it's about his favourite colour, snacks or hobbies that we know nothing about. Ow!" Kensuke interrupted and Touji slugged him.

"I'm surprised that you don't know very well ma'am. But he did have a brother and I gotta tell you I'm not going anywhere near that guy after what he did with his freaky eyes." Touji explained.

"Yeah, he completely creeped us out, Sasuke had screamed out a name and his eyes went strange too. I think the name is Itachi." Kensuke claimed.

"Itachi Uchiha." Misato murmured, then the apartment door opened to reveal Sasuke all roughed up and the boys and Misato turned to face Sasuke.

"How's training Sasuke?" Misato asked.

"This is an unexpected development." Kensuke whispered.

"I made a new jutsu." Sasuke answered.

"Hey Sasuke, I like to ask something." Kensuke announced and Sasuke turned to face him. "Touji and I was wondering if we can train with you the stuff you do is very cool and we like to be able to do it also." He proposed.

"Come on, Sasuke! I know it's better to train with people than train alone I know that you'll continue to get stronger if you teach what you have learned." Misato advised Sasuke.

"Fine, I found a field where we can train, but we need to skip school." Sasuke conceded.

"Very well, I'll contact the school, but only for a day." Misato agreed.

* * *

At Kohona hospital Shinji had been had a blood sample taken by Tsunade after his fight against Mizuki and Naruto had been discharged and waited outside pouting.

"I feel fine, Tsunade." Shinji claimed.

"Yeah, I know that but I want to know more about what had been injected into you, Sakura!" Tsunade called and Sakura entered the ward.

"Yes Tsunade." Sakura answered.

"I want you to do a diagnostic on Shinji while I examine a blood sample I got from him." Tsunade ordered.

"Okay." Sakura complied and Tsunade left with Shinji's blood sample.

"Uh, Sakura, I was wondering could a picture help me get me back home?" Shinji asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Sakura responded.

"It's just that Jiraiya took it, he said it could help him." Shinji answered.

"Well what's the picture of?" Sakura asked.

"A person from my world, her name is Misato Katsuragi, I was to meet her before I arrived in this world." Shinji answered.

"Well, maybe he's trying to find her." Sakura suggested.

"I guess so." Shinji conceded.

"There you're done, but Tsunade wants you to report to her office at sunset." Sakura ordered.

* * *

Later Shinji and Naruto are at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, eating their ramen and Shinji is surprised that Naruto can eat so much.

"Hit me chef! This time with barbecue pork!" Naruto ordered.

"Coming right up!" The chef responded.

"Hey Shinji, you wanna get that picture back?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I nearly got that jutsu perfect." Shinji groaned.

"Well, that settles it! We're gonna do a prank!" Naruto announced.

"You mean on Jiraiya?" Shinji questioned.

"Who else?" Naruto responded.

"Okay, so how do we get him?" Shinji inquired with a grin.

"We take his weakness to our advantage, here is the plan." Naruto proposed.

After Naruto and Shinji had finished their meal and paid for it, they went to the bathhouses and they manged to find Jiraiya doing his "Research".

"Right you know what to do." Naruto reminded Shinji.

"Got it, transform!" Shinji invoked and he transformed into the revealing form of Misato.

"Transform!" Naruto invoked and he tranformed into a beautiful revealing blonde and Shinji entered the bathhouse and Naruto approached Jiraiya from behind.

"Hi hunky sensei, I was eager to meet you again." Naruto greeted.

"You came back to see me! I missed you." Jiraiya responded with a huge grin and that was Shinji's cue and went to the peep hole and relaxed beside it and slipped a smoke bomb through it. The smoke bomb detonated as Jiraiya turned around, causing a think cloud of smoke to appear and Naruto quickly took advantage and managed to retrieve the photo of Misato. However Jiraiya tripped in the smoke and broke through the wall into the bathhouse which startled Shinji and he lost his transform and returned to his original appearance and Naruto was staring through the hole with the fear of death on his face and lost his tranformation. Shinji turned and realised among the women was Tsunade and Sakura who were happening to relaxing as well but now giving a intense stare at the boys and Jiraiya.

"Naruto! You're dead!" Sakura shouted and she began to chase Naruto.

"What's the big idea!?" Tsunade demanded as she punched Shinji with a hook punch to his face which sent him flying and he slammed against a wall and he fell unconscious, then Tsunade got Jiraiya in a head lock.

"Uh, I was trying to stop them, it was their plan." Jiraiya justified.

"You know that won't work on me!" Tsunade countered and began her torture on Jiraiya.

* * *

On the next day at Tokyo-3, Sasuke, Touji, Kensuke and Misato arrived at a site where Sasuke had been training, Misato's eyes widened to notice there were burnt trees, craters and holes in the rock face.

"So that was what Ritsuko had detected yesterday and probably why Sasuke had returned. Sasuke had changed this field into a war zone." Misato thought.

"Man! You did all this?" This is so cool!" Kensuke beamed.

"If Saskue can do all this, I don't even want to know what Itachi can do." Touji thought.

"So is this where you spent the last few days Sasuke?" Misato inquied.

"Yes, do you know Tai Jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"It was part of my training when I entered Nerv." Misato answered.

"We do it at gym." Touji responded and Kensuke nodded.

"Good." Sasuke commented and he threw three kunai knives, each one in front of Misato, Kensuke and Touji. "The first thing I'll teach you is chakra control. When we're done, you'll be able to climb a tree without your hands." He announced.

"What? That's not possible Sasuke." Misato commented.

"Oh really?" Sasuke challenged with a grin and he began to walk up a tree and hung himself upside down from one of the branches.

"Cool!" Kensuke commented.

"How is it possiple!?" Misato gasped.

"Uh, what's the purpose of these?" Touji asked as he picked up a kunai knife in front of him.

"You'll use this to mark the highest point you have reached as you climb the tree and if you exceed that mark make a new one." Sasuke answered.

"So how can we get our feet to connect to the tree then?" Touji questioned.

Sasuke sighed, "You need to use your chakra, it's the ninja's basic source of energy. It used to to perform jutsu, like the chidori I and used to destroy the third angel and the fireball jutsu to immolate the fourth angel. Since I was able to synchronise with the evangelion, I can get the it to perform jutsu as well. So to create a jutsu you need to mix two types of chakra, the body and spirit. The physical chakra exists in all the cells within your body and the spiritual chakra which can be developed through training and experience. Then the hand sign is used to focus and release the chakra." He explained.

"Uh, huh." Misato responded, "Could this explain how the AT fields are formed? I should share this with Ritsuko." She thought.

"Now to perform the jutsu you must mix the physical and spiritual chakra exactly the right way and each jutsu have different combinations. This is the purpose of this exercise." Sasuke concluded. "First, focus the chakra towards the sole of your feet and use it to connect to the tree." He instructed.

Misato, Touji and Kensuke did as Sasuke instructed and attempt to run up their trees. Misato got the furthest and was nearly halfway towards the first branch before she had to mark the tree with her kunia knife and landed onto the ground, Touji got up a few steps and on his last step his foot pushed hard into the bark and left a footprint which pushed Touji away from the tree but he was able to mark his height on the tree with his kunai knife. However, Kensuke was only able to get three steps up the tree and he fell on the ground.

"Man, this is tough!" Kensuke complained.

"You can only get good at it with lots of practice, to took me days to master it and get to the top of the tree." Sasuke testified. "It seems Misato has the best chakra control and Touji has the same problem I had when I was training and Kensuke, just like Naruto." He thought.

A few hours later and the sun was about to set and Misato, Touji and Kensuke had made some progress but they were all tired.

"Sasuke, lets call this quits now, I got to go to work tomorrow and you three are going back to school too." Misato asserted.

Touji and Kensuke groaned and Sasuke snorted.

* * *

On the next day, at Nerv headquarters at the commander's office Ritsuko was giving her latest report to Commander Ikari.

"Sasuke Uchiha, age 13, the third of the test subjects chosen in accordance with the Murduke report, the third child. Designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01. His past, based on reports from Captain Katsuragi and the encounter of the fourth angel, he grew up in a prestigious clan, in his early childhood his elder brother, Itachi Uchiha had murdered his entire clan and Sasuke was the only survivor. From that point on Sasuke was determined to avenge his clan to kill Itachi and as a result he became determined in his training as a ninja. His synch ratio had increased again from our last tests and now rivaling the synch ratio of the second child." Ritsuko reported.

"That would explain why he become a loose cannon when Itachi had appeared during the battle." Gendo concluded.

"That would be the case, however towards the end of the battle between Itachi and Unit-01, Itachi was able to produce his own AT field and assimilated the AT field of Unit-01 into his own but no Blue blood type was detected so it eliminates all possibility of Itachi being an angel." Ritsuko explained.

"So this means that human beings can extend and manipulate their own AT fields at their own will." Gendo assumed.

"Indeed, we are only just scratching the surface." Ritsuko agreed. "According to Captain Katsuragi she had mentioned it being called chakra control." She announced.

"Very well, I want pilot Uchiha under surveillance at all times and I also want regular reports of his activities as well." Gendo commanded.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko complied.

"One more thing, I want to know when Itachi is detected." Gendo ordered.

"Understood." Ritsuko responded.

* * *

Meanwhile at school, Sasuke, Touji and Kensuke are having gym class and Sasuke was brooding as the boys were playing basketball and Touji and Kensuke were perving on the girls who are swimming.

"Will you knock it off." Sasuke sneered and out of his curiosity he turned to look what Touji and Kensuke are looking at and Sasuke noticed Rei was among the girls and stared at her.

"Hey big shot! You told us stop so you can take a peek?" Touji inquired.

"I only noticed Rei was among them." Sasuke answered as he turned to face Touji.

"He's ogling Rei." Kensuke announced and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's enough." Sasuke countered.

"Aw come on! We saw you looking." Kensuke teased.

"Yeah, pretty memories, pretty silky thoughts." Touji agreed.

"Yeah!" Kensuke laughed.

"Look out at her naughty bits!" The boys cheered and Susuke had reached the limit of his patience and slugged them both at the back of their heads.

"Ow..." Touji and Kensuke groaned as they massaged the bumps on the back of their heads.

"Then just what are you looking at?" Kensuke asked.

"Rei had just recovered from the accident from a test that had occurred before I had arrived. I think it's time she learns teamwork since she also pilots the evangelion." Sasuke explained.

Then the whistle was blown and the boys began to start jogging. Both Touji and Kensuke were stunned to notice that Sasuke was not breaking a sweat.

"How much training did Sasuke do?" Touji thought.

"Man, I'm struggling to keep up but Sasuke isn't even sweating at all." Kensuke thought.

"Well I wish you good luck at that." Touji announced.

"Yeah, there is something about her that her hard to talk to, like she's been her own world." Kensuke warned.

"She has probably got a lousy personality." Touji guessed.

* * *

Later at Nerv headquarters after school, Sasuke had finished another training session with the evangelion and he had noticed another evangelion but it had one eye and was painted orange.

"Eva Unit-01 is now entering the third stage cooling process, lower all systems phase three and cage six." Maya ordered over the speakers.

"The harmonics and synchronisation test results were good, all numerical conditions have been satisfied." Another voice announced.

"Rojer, transmit the results to Balthasar." A third voice ordered.

Then Sasuke noticed Rei leaving the entry plug of her evangelion and Commander Ikari waiting for her on the scaffold. They both began to talk casually and out of his curiosity, Sasuke activated his Sharingan to read their lips.

"Tests? What other tests that Rei is involved in?" Sasuke thought.

* * *

In the evening at Misato's apartment, Sasuke was reluctantly serving instant curry for himself and Ritsuko who agreed to come for dinner.

"What is this stuff!?" Ritsuko groaned.

"It's curry." Misato answered.

"You mean you still eating this instant junk?" Ritsuko questioned.

"Look, you're a guest so you go no right to complain." Misato countered and Ritsuko snorted in response. "Oh Sasuke, slop some of that stuff on top of this stuff." Misato ordered as she hold out her instant ramen cup towards Sasuke.

"I wonder if Naruto would even eat that ramen." Sasuke commented as he slopped the curry into Misato's instant ramen cup.

"Naruto must really love his ramen if he would eat Misato's." Ritsuko muttered.

"It's yummy to the max." Misato boasted. "Ordinary curry flavored instant ramen can't be this good. Yeah! Come on, lets eat! Dig in guys!" She announced. "The trick is to put less hot water in the soup so it forms a sludge." She explained and she started eating her ramen.

Sasuke and Ritsuko took a spoonful of their food and ate it and both cringed at the horrible taste.

"Misato cooked right?" Ritsuko groaned.

"You can tell?" Misato responded.

"Of course." Ritsuko confirmed. "Next time you invite me over, make sure its Sasuke's turn to cook." She advised.

Then Sasuke heard a thud and turned to noticed Pen-Pen had fainted, he cracked a grin knowing that Misato's cooking would be better of used as food poisoning instead.

"You know Sasuke, you really ought consider moving out. You shouldn't let one bad roommate ruin your entire life you know." Ritsuko suggested.

"Too late, Misato won't let me anyway and she'll hunt me all over Tokyo-3 like the ABNU black ops did in Kohona if I did." Sasuke responded.

"He's right Ritsuko. Never underestimate the ability of the human animal to adapt to its environment right?" Misato confirmed. "Besides if he does move, uh, Sasuke can I have another." Misato asked when she realised her can of beer is empty and Sasuke snorted in response. "He has to go through awful lot of trouble and red tape, he just got his permanent security card you know." She reminded.

"Oh, I almost forgot again!" Ritsuko gasped. "Sasuke, I need a favor." She requested as she rummaged through her purse. "Ah here it is." She announced as hand Sasuke Rei's new security card.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke interrorgated as he handed Misato a can of beer.

"This is Rei's new security card, I keep forgetting to give this to her. Would you mind delivering this to her before you go into headquarters?" Ritsuko asked.

"Fine, I need to talk to her anyway." Sasuke answered as he examines Rei's security card.

"What's the matter? You're starring at Rei's picture aren't you?" Misato teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke sneered with a blush on his face.

"Hehehe, I think I embarrassed him." Misato giggled. "Now you got an excuse to go over to Rei's place don't you." She continued.

"That's enough, I already been teased." Sasuke growled as he sat down.

"Hehehe, but I like teasing you, you go so ballistic." Misato responded.

"Just like Misato." Ritsuko added and Misato blushed.

"I noticed she had additional tests today, I wonder what they're for? Is it more advanced training I know nothing about?" Sasuke demanded.

"Uh, how did you know about that? But don't worry about them, they do not concern about you." Ritsuko countered.

"Additional tests for Rei, I know nothing about them, what are hiding Ritsuko." Misato thought.

"Besides Rei is a nice girl but she's like you, she's not very adapt in socialising I guess." Ristusko changed the subject.

"First, I'm an avenger and that's the path I had taken and Rei seems to only serve the Commander which makes me think she's a puppet, only to live to serve him. I had met someone like her and now he's dead." Sasuke reproved which caused both Misato and Ritsuko to be surprised.

"Uh who was he?" Misato asked.

"His name is Haku, and he only served a missing-nin criminal whose name is Zabuza. When Kakashi-sensei performed a killing blow on Zabuza, Haku despite his own injuries took that blow for him, that blow had killed him and he's barely older than Rei." Sasuke explained and Misto and Ritsuko gasped.

"Sasuke has seemed to been through it all. Would Rei actually die for the commander if he told her so?" Ritsuko thought.

"That's very dangerous for Rei. It's a good thing Sasuke's here, I can only hope he could get her off that path." Misato thought.

* * *

On the next day, Sasuke arrived at Rei's apartment, he tried to use the doorbell but there was no response, then he knocked on the door.

"Rei, Rei Ayanami!" Sasuke called but there was no response, immediately he assumed Rei was in danger so he opened the door and discovered it was unlocked. Sasuke was then shocked to discover the appalling condition of her apartment. "It's worse than Naruto's." He thought.

He then entered the appartment and discovered that the kitchen was filthy and the sink is full of used plates, then he went deeper into the apartment into Rei's bedroom. Then Sasuke noticed her bed had a blood stained pillow with her school uniform layed out and he noticed on the fridge was a beaker filled with water and drug medications next to it, a bag full of used cans hanging on the side of the fridge and a box next to it fulled with used blood stained bandages. Also Sasuke noticed old books and a pair of cracked glasses on the dresser, he went to examine the books more closely then he heard a door slid open and Sasuke turned and noticed Rei with only a bath towel over her shoulders and Sasuke quickly turned away from her. Rei ignored Sasuke and started to get dressed.

"Ritsuko sent me." Sasuke announced.

"Why?" Rei asked as she continued to dress.

"I was to give you your new security card." Sasuke answered as he took Rei's new card out of his pocket and turned to face Rei when she is now fully dressed and handed the card to her and Rei took the card without an answer.

"We need to talk." Sasuke stated.

"About what?" Rei responded.

"You pilot Unit-00, what do you know about chakra?" Sasuke inquired.

"Chakra?" Rei questioned.

Sasuke sighed in fustration. "You gonna get yourself killed if an angel attacked. " He commented which caused Rei to gasp. "I'm already teaching Misato and some friends at school, as my teammate you need to learn about it. You'll be better prepared to fight the angels should they attack." Sasuke proposed and he heard a door closed in response.

Sasuke quickly caught up with Rei on their way to headquarters.

"So do you want to learn to use your chakra or don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I will." Rei answered.

"Good after school tomorrow, I'll teach you at Misato's." Said Sasuke then Rei and Sasuke continued to travel to Nerv headquarters.

* * *

Later Sasuke was with Misato watch the activation experiment with Unit-00 and the test was successful and he noticed Commander Fuyutsuki on the phone.

"Why is Commander Fuyutsuki on the phone?" Sasuke inquired, knowing it had to be important for Fuyutsuki to be drawn away from the experiment.

"Probably just the city council, but nothing big is happening so there can't be a reason unless..." Misato answered.

"Ikari, an unidentified object is rapidly approaching Nerv central. It may be the fifth angel!" Fuyutsuki announced.

"Abort the tests. Place all operations on first stage alert." Gendo ordered.

"You're not going to use Unit-00 are you?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"She's not ready to fight yet." Gendo answered and he turned to Ritsuko. "Unit-01 status?" He demanded.

"It can be ready in 380 seconds." Ritsuko answered.

"Make it so." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir. Pilot Uchiha is already preparing." Ritsuko complied.

"Good. Rei, reactivation has been successfully completed. Return now." Gendo commanded and Rei complied without question.

In a few minutes Sasuke is in Unit-01 all ready to combat the incoming angel.

"That chakra from that angel is stronger than the previous angels I had fought." Sasuke thought.

"Unit-01 is beginning launch sequence." Aoba announced.

"Releasing lock bolts!" Hyuga announced as the restraints on Unit-01 are being released.

"Lock bolts released." Sasuke reported.

"Roger. Removing secondary restraints. Evangelion Unit-01 is ready for launch!" Hyuga announced as Unit-01 awaits launch on the launchpad.

"Launch Eva!" Misato ordered and Unit-01 is launched via the launch tunnels.

"The angel, It knows where I am and its chakra is building up!" Sasuke thought as he activates his sharingan and sneers.

"We're detecting a high energy reaction inside the target." Aoba announced.

"What did you say!?" Misato responded.

"The energy charge is accelerating and massing upon itself!" Hyuga confirmed.

"It can't be!" Ritsuko denied.

Unit-01 had arrived at its destination and Sasuke quickly reacted and immediately moved.

"Look out! Duck!" Misato ordered.

The angel fired its energy beam at Unit-01 but Sasuke reacted in time and Unit-01 rolled and narrowly dodged the energy beam as it destroyed a building and the eva elevator. Then Unit-01 countered by doing a series of hand signs as it was moving.

"Fire style! Pheonix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke invoked as a series a fire balls were blown at the angel but the angel's AT field deflected them all and Sasuke growled.

The angel countered by firing another beam at Unit-01 but it puffed out of existance and was replaced by a derelict building that was uprooted to substitute the evangelion. Then Sasuke got into position and got Unit-01 perform another series of hand signs and Unit-01's right hand glows with lightning. "Senbon Chidori!" Sasuke invoked and Unit-01 threw multiple lightning pins at the angel but it impacted the angel's AT field causing no damage to the angel which frustrates Sasuke even further.

"Sasuke retreat! We'll come up with a new battle strategy. Don't bother fighting the angel at the moment." Misato ordered.

Sasuke reluctantly obeyed Misato and retreated to one of the eva elevators nearby but Sasuke noticed the angel's chakra is building up again.

"We got another high energy reading building up inside the target!" Aoba shouted.

"Oh no! Not now!" Misato reacted.

"Unit-01 had arrived at secondary deployment site." Hyuga announced.

"Get him in now!" Misato ordered.

Unit-01 arrived at the launch site and as it was being withdrawn, the angel had fired its energy beam and hit Unit-01 dead on, the LCL in Sasuke's entry plug boiled with warning readings flaring up on the interface in the entry plug as Sasuke is screaming in unbearable pain.

"No Sasuke!" Misato cried.

**TBC**


	7. Promotion

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Thanks for the great feedback and support from my friends.

**Promotion**

At Nerv headquarters, Unit-01 had been withdrawn from battle and was loaded into the eva cage.

"The Target has gone silent!" Aoba reported.

"What's Sasuke's status?" Misato demanded.

"He's alive." Hyuga answered.

"Unit-01 has been recovered. Send it to the seventh cage." Maya ordered.

"I'm going to the cage, take over for me please." Misato asked as she left Nerv central command via the elevator.

"Unit-01 secured." Maya reported.

"The pilot's brainwaves are extremely erratic! His cardiac readings are very weak!" Hyuga announced as the monitors are giving warning signs of Sasuke's condition.

"Increase power to the life support systems, give him a heart massage!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Rojer." Hyuga complied and the defibrillator built in Sasuke's plug-suit pulsed Sasuke's body. "Heartbeat stabilised." He reported.

"Force-eject the entry-plug. Hurry!" Ritsuko commanded and the entry-plug was removed from the evangelion. "Emergency LCL discharge." She ordered.

"Roger." Maya complied and the LCL is being discharged from the entry plug.

"Come on! Open the hatch. Come on!" Misato pleaded on the phone as she's in the elevator arriving at the eva cage. And the entry-plug opened with steam escaping from the seams and Misato noticed Sasuke is unconscious with his nose bleeding.

"Sasuke." Misato gasped.

Meanwhile on the surface the angel positioned itself above Nerv headquarters and began to drill.

In Nerv hospital, Misato was following the unconscious Sasuke as the nurses was wheeling the hospital bed until they arrived at the emergency room and Misato can no longer follow him. The plug-suit was removed from Sasuke and he was placed in a hyperbolic chamber.

* * *

Later, on the surface a decoy of Evangelion Unit-01 but it was painted mainly purple was moved towards the angel, the decoy raised an pistol and pointed it at the angel and the angel fired it's particle beam cannon and destroyed the decoy.

"Its accelerated particle beam cannon has hit the balloon. The decoy has been vapourised." Aoba reported.

"Right, just as I thought." Misato said to herself as she's formulating a plan.

Later in the briefing room, the Misato and the bridge crew has been gathered to formulate a plan to destroy the angel.

"From the data we've collected. We're assuming that the angel automatically attacks any implements that comes in a certain range." Aoba reported.

"So there is an one hundred percent probability that anything enters that range will be targeted. It's too risky for close range combat in an eva isn't it?" Hyuga questioned.

"What's the status of its AT field?" Misato inquired.

Hyuga changed the monitor displays to reveal the video of the angel being hit with Sasuke's Pheonix Fire Jutsu and the Senbon Chidori and both videos revealed the visible AT field.

"It's still active. It's strong enough that the spacial changes in phase are visible." Aoba answered.

"Needless to say, using conventional means of attack, guided missiles, artillery, bombs or even Sasuke's Jutsu would inflict more damage on us than on the angel." Hyuga concluded.

"He'll won't like to hear that but, offensively and defensively it's almost perfect, a real flying fortress!" Misato agreed. "What's the angel's current location?" She inquired.

"At this moment, the target is directly above us, penetrating the Tokyo-3 null zone." Aoba answered and another monitor displays a video of the angel drilling towards Nerv headquarters from the surface. "A giant shield with a diameter of 17.5 metres is boring through towards Nerv HQ." He continued.

"That's it then, it appears that the enemy is going to attack Nerv HQ directly." Hyuga announced.

"Sassy bastard!" Misato sneered. "What's its estimated time of arrival?" She demanded.

"6 minutes, 54 seconds AM just after midnight, by that time it will have breached all 22 levels of defense armour and will penetrate headquarters itself." Aoba answered.

"Less than 10 hours. I wonder what Sasuke would've planned in my place." Misato thought as she watch the shield began to struggle through the first armour plate.

"The shield had contacted the first armour plate." Hyuga anounced.

Misato gasped, "What kind of condition is Unit-01 in?" Misato asked.

"Well Unit-01's defensive armour is melted down to the second layer, but the good news is that the central control unit has sustained no damage." Ritsuko reported from the eva-cage,

"If it wasn't for pilot Uchiha's quick reaction, it could've been a lot worse." Maya followed.

"It will take two hours to install replacement parts." The technician declared.

"Understood, what's Unit-00's status?" Misato inquired.

"The reactivation of Unit-00 shouldn't be a problem, but there is still a feedback error remaining." Maya answered.

"So it wouldn't..." Ritsuko concludes.

"Survive combat." Misato followed.

"What is the condition of Unit-01's pilot?" Misato ordered.

"No physical damage, he seems just to be knocked out. So he'll have no problems piloting the eva when he recovers." Hyuga answered as Rei is watching over Sasuke as she nurses a old cracked pair of glasses.

"Who are you, pilot Uchiha?" Rei thought.

"Enemy arrival: Nine hours and fifty five minutes." A voice over the overhead speakers announced.

"Talk about a high pressure situation." Misato commented.

"Why don't we raise a white flag or get pilot Uchiha perform another miracle?" Huyga suggested.

"Before we do that, there's one more little thing I like to try." Misato schemed.

* * *

At the training grounds at Kohona, Shinji is sparring with Anko and he gained many cuts and bruises from the hits he had taken.

"Don't shut your eyes! You must stare danger in the eye!" Anko ordered as she lands a front kick into Shinji as he flinched.

"I'm trying!" Shinji protested as he recovered and countered with a crescent kick and Anko blocked it .

"Not good enough!" Anko countered as she caught his foot and got Shinji off-balance and he fell onto the ground but he manged to break his fall. Then Shinji snarled and hooked his right leg around Anko's left ankle then quickly applied the pressure with his left foot in a side-kick position on Anko's left shin which caused her to fall down as well which caused Shinji to give a vicious grin of victory but Anko countered by throwing kunai knives at him. Shinji quickly leaped out of the line of fire and countered with shurikens but Anko vanished in a puff of smoke which was later reveals a log with embedded shurikens in her place.

"Substitution Jutsu." Shinji thought as he recognised what Anko had done then he noticed Anko coming down from above doing a series of hand signs and a snake emerged from the sleeve of her coat and wrapped itself around Shinji's neck.

"You're getting better, but you're still dead." Anko commented with a vicious grin.

"But I did everything that you had taught me." Shinji protested.

"However, you must learn to see beneath the underneath." A third voice reproved and Shinji turned to face the person who had arrived and was relieved it was Kakashi who happened to be reading his orange book.

"Okay pay attention wimp!" Anko commanded.

"Would you please stop calling me that." Shinji protested.

"If you can beat me, it's a deal. Now listen up!" Anko ordered. "I gonna teach you how to do a striking shadow snake, by the way that's how I strangled you." She beamed and she showed Shinji the had signs. "Now you try it." She instructed.

Shinji did the hand signs, "Striking shadow snakes!" He invoked and a snake escaped from his sleeve and it struck a training post.

"Very good Shinji you did it. It sucks that it's only one snake but it's a start." Anko praised. "Now what brought you here Kakashi?" She inquired.

"Oh, it's just that Lady Tsunade has been waiting very patiently for Shinji to meet her at her office about roughly 30 minutes ago." Kakashi answered emphasising "very".

Anko blushed and looked sheepishly with a grin at Shinji. "Okay we're finished go to Tsunade." Anko ordered and Shinji went with Kakashi to the Hokage's tower. "His daddy better watch out when I'm done with him." She thought.

At Tsunade's office Team Gai were bored and Tsunade was pacing. "What's taking Shinji so long!? I should have sent Kakashi to get him." She muttered.

"Well I could've went to retrieve him but you insisted." Gai insisted.

"Yeah and you would've spent all day with him and Lee practicing Tai Jutsu!" Tsunade countered then there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" She called and Shinji and Kakashi entered the office.

"You asked for me?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji, do a tranformation Jutsu!" Tsunade ordered.

"Okay, transform!" Shinji invoked and transformed into a perfect copy of Kakahsi including his orange book.

"Good, drop the transformation and do a clone Jutsu!" Tsunade continued.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei only just taught me about a week ago." Shinji stammered.

"Good that means you had time to practice." Tsunade countered.

Shinji did a hand sign, "Clone jutsu!" he invoked and two duplicates were created.

"It's good enough for me, Shinji catch!" Tsunade ordered as she threw a forehead protector at Shinji and he caught it but it sent him into a wall.

"I think she threw it a bit hard." Kakashi observed.

"He's fine, right Shinji?" Tsunade called.

"Yeah." Shinji groaned as he dusted himself and examine the forehead protector.

"Well then congratulations you had just graduated and now officially a genin but we'll worry about the paperwork after your first mission." Tsunade announced.

"First mission?" Shinji questioned.

"Uh, should Shinji be assigned to a squad before he's sent on his first mission?" Gai reminded.

"Don't worry, I already did that, Shinji is assigned to Team 7 but since I'm training Sakura and Naruto is already assigned with Team 8 and already have left Kohona, I'm assigning Shinji to be with Team Gai for this mission." Tsunade explained as she mentioned Naruto darkly.

Shinji noticed the boy with white eyes and long brown hair stared at him. "So we're doing some D ranked missions?" The boy who was annoyed asked.

"Now Neji, D ranked missions can be perfect to help Shinji settle into our fabulous team. In fact it will give you guys more opportunities to train and show Shinji the power of youth!" Gai boasted.

Neji snorted and another boy who appeared to the clone of Gai approached Shinji. "I'm Rock Lee and he's the best ninja in the village Gai-Sensei!" Lee announced.

"Uh, I'm Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced.

"Well Shinji looks like the good news is now that you're now a ninja, but..." Kakashi announced.

"There must be a catch." Shinji discerned.

"Yeah, you belong to me." Kakashi intimidates and Shinji gulped.

"Okay now you guys know each other now here's your mission: Before I had sent out Naruto with Team 8, he had rescued three men who request our services. They come from Katabame gold mine, one of the most abundant mines in all the land of rivers. About six months ago a bunch of goons calling themselves the Kurosuke family showed up, ran the magistrate out of town, they taken over the village. Apparently they're killing people left and right." Tsunade explained.

"That is unforgivable!" Lee shouted.

"Once these men have regained their strength, your objective is to escort them back to the Katabame mine and take out this Kurosuke family. A simple mission really, they're probably just a bunch of money grubbing hoodlums." Tsunade instructed.

"This sounds like a "C" ranked mission." Shinji muttered.

"What did you say Ikari!?" Tsunade demanded.

"I just think this is a "C" ranked mission I not sure I feel ready for this." Shinji stammered.

"Shinji we're stretched out as we are and it's impossible to form a new team now. Also what you had demonstrated by holding your ground against Mizuki and the extra training from Anko indicates that you are ready to handle a "C" ranked mission." Tsunade reminded.

"Shinji what you had done have impressed me and Kakashi and I also know that you should be able to handle yourself. Besides my fabulous team will be with you as well so you're in good hands!" Gai boasted with a shiny grin and a thumbs up.

"Right, Neji Hyuga you're team leader and get Shinji up to speed." Tsunade ordered.

"I rather not but I'll give it a go." Neji responded and he bowed and left.

"Oh Shinji, put that forehead protector on!" Tsunade snapped and Shinji complied and placed his forehead protector around his forehead. "Better." She commented and Lee and Shinji left to chase after Neji.

"Um sorry about that, they have no manners you know. Uh wait up you guys!" The girl apologised and left after Neji, Lee and Shinji.

"Hey Neji where are you going?" Shinji asked the he heard a window shattered and noticed a chair flew out of that window and landed on a chunin guard.

"I'm going to see the villagers to see when they're ready to leave, after that either Tenten or I'll let you know when to meet at the main gate." Neji answered.

"Right." Shinji acknowledged.

"Good, I suggest you get your things ready." Neji suggested and left to the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, Shinji and Team Gai were at the main gate of Kohona with the villagers with all their supplies packed.

"Alright, we keep a close eye on our friends here as we head for Katabame, then deal with the Kurosuki family once we arrive." Neji briefed.

"There is a shop that is very close to that village, it can be our home base." Lee suggested and Neji nodded.

"Why do you know about that out there?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry that is a surprise for the journey." Lee answered with a grin.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shinji thought.

"Right, let's move out." Neji ordered.

After many hours of traveling, Shinji had been practicing with team Gai and Lee helped him work on his Taijutsu and Tenten assisted him with weapons fighting and Lee had even shared a story of his marathon run with Gai-Sensei which lasted for three days which surprised Shinji. As they are approaching the shop Lee was struggling to to keep pace.

"Ah, are you okay?" Shinji inquired.

"I'm fine it's just my body aches just thinking about it. I am so sleepy." Lee answered.

"Are we close to that shop?" Shinji asked as he is beginning to get worried.

"Ah, I almost forgot how thick the scent of curry around here. It is so spicy." Lee announced as he sniffs the air.

"I can smell it too. We must be close." Shinji agreed.

Then Lee was suddenly alert and pointing to the direction right in front of him.

"I was right! It is just up ahead! The curry shop of life!!" Lee boasted which got the attention of the three villagers, Tenten and Neji as he ran towards an elderly lady who was in front of the shop and excitedly greet her. "Grandma Sanshou! Long time no see!" He greeted.

"He must really love this place." Shinji commented.

"So um this is Lee's shop then?" Tenten questioned.

"Um Neji I wonder what does Lee really like about this place?" Shinji asked.

"I don't really want to know." Neji answered as he was watching the villagers.

"That mountain is the Katabame gold mine." One of the villagers announced pointing towards the mountain and Shinji, Tenten and Neji turned to face the mountain.

* * *

Later everyone was seated and Lee was testifying how the curry saved his life and Sanshou also remembered her encounter with Lee and Gai and also testified how she and Karashi had cooked a meal for Lee which saved his life. Then the meal was served and Shinji stared at his plate of rice with the black substance which he can only assume it is the curry.

"Now grandma Sanshou went into all trouble making us curry. So let us dig in!" Lee proposed. "I cannot wait!" He commented as Shinji was gasping and everyone else watched as Lee took a spoonful. As he was chewing, his face began to sweat and went red. "Delicious!" Lee boasted and he began to eat his curry rapidly.

Everyone else took a spoonful and reluctantly ate it and their faces went red and their eyes bulged and they nearly pass out from the overwhelming strength of the spice.

"I wonder if anyone else can cook this kind of curry." Shinji panted as he was overwhelmed by the strength of the spice.

* * *

At the Strategic Self Defense Force lab, Misato was presenting the requisition order to the staff who were testing the prototype automatic positron cannon.

"For this reason, we, the Special Institute of Nerv, hereby requisition this automatic positron rifle cannon from fifteen hundred hours today." Misato announced.

"Oh, no... You might want it, but it's simply insane!" The head scientist protested.

"We will do our best to return this close in its original condition. Thank you very much for your cooperation and have a nice day." Misato assured then she sneezed. "This is embarrassing! How could I sneeze at a time like this." She thought as she wiped her nose. "It's all yours Rei take it away!" She ordered and Unit-00 lifted the roof to access the prototype. "Be careful! That's a piece of precision machinery." She warned.

* * *

Back at the shop of the curry of life Sanshou had briefed Lee about the her grandson Kirashi's departure from home to become strong and his choice to join the Kurosuki family. Lee slammed his hands on the table and began to brood.

"Oh please you must not worry yourself son. I'm not blaming you." Sanshou assured.

"Too late now." Tenten groaned as she recovered.

"I am responsible for this! Neji, I request to incorporate the rescue of Kirashi into our mission. We will bring him back from the route of evil he has taken!" Lee requested as he raised his hand.

"Very well." Neji resigned as he recovered. "We will use this shop as a base of operation and start scouting the village then we can come up with a strategy and make our move." He briefed.

"Rojer!" Lee acknowledged then Neji turned to face the villagers.

"You three have better stay behind here. If we face the Kurosuki family things will definitely get dicey." Neji ordered.

* * *

Later during the evening Neji was watching from the bedroom window and Lee was having his supper.

"This is terrible!" One of the villagers panicked as he entered into the ninja's bedroom. "Rokusuke! He's, he's, he's gone!" He announced and Lee gasped.

"He must've gone to town alone! That bastard fool!" Another villager cursed.

"Shinji is already in pursuit! Neji, if those guys found them then..." Tenten announced.

"We must go after them!" Lee urged.

"Let's hurry!" Neji agreed. "I need to talk to Shinji after this." He thought.

At the base of the mountain where Katabame gold mine is located, Shinji remained a certain distance from Rokosuke attempting to shadow him in order for Rokosuke not to notice him. Then Rokosuke stopped in horror right in front of a man who appeared out of the ground, then he shrieked in horror and he collapsed unconscious. Shinji remained hiding to study what the man was going to do next and he noticed that the man had long black hair, pale skin and golden serpent like eyes then the man turned and faced directly where Shinji was hiding. Shinji gasped in horror as his heart began to beat faster as the man smiled.

"Please come out, you know that I know that you are hiding in vain." The man requested and Shinji slowly come out of hiding and approached the man.

"Who, who are you? And how did you know I was shadowing this villager?" Shinji demanded but nervously.

"I see you have a spine after all, I am Orochimaru." Orochimaru answered and Shinji gasped.

"An, Anko-Sensei warned me about you..." Shinji stammered.

"Oh and this is the best she could do with you. I'm disappointed and I thought my former student would've got you straightened out by now." Orochimaru provoked.

"What do you want from me!?" Shinji demanded getting furious.

"Shinji Ikari, you are the only link that can get me to Sasuke Uchiha and you will be a great help to me." Orochimaru answered with a viscous grin.

* * *

At Nerv hospital, Sasuke slowly awoke and immediately sat up and looked around then the door to his room slid open which admitted Rei who was pushing a cart wich has a meal and a new plugsuit. Sasuke stared at her as she approached him.

"Pilot Ayanami." Sasuke greeted her.

"Please don't show up looking like that pilot Uchiha." Rei requested.

Sasuke gave a confused look on his face then he realised that Rei had noticed that he was not modest and quickly pulled the bedsheets up to his shoulders with a growl with a slight blush on his face.

"I have been sent here to brief you on the operation Yashima timetables." Rei announced and she pulled out a red book and began to read out the contents. "The operation will begin at midnight zero hundred hours. Prior to that, pilots Uchiha and Ayanami will arrive at the cage by seventeen thirty. At eighteen hundred, Unit-01 and Unit-00 will activate. At eighteen o five, both units will be deployed, they will arrive at the temporary base at Mount Futago at eighteen thirty. Then they will await further orders." She summarised.

"I assume that Misato found a way to get around the angel's AT field." Sasuke assumed.

"I believe so, it will involve the use of a automatic positron rifle which will destroy the angel." Rei responded.

"Which means she's using brute force." Sasuke concluded.

"Here, this is a new one." Said Rei as she threw Sasuke's new plugsuit on his bed. "Your meal." She continued.

"When shall we be departing?" Sasuke asked.

"We will be departing in sixty minutes." Rei answered. "Captain Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi will be waiting for me in the cage." She continued and she turned to leave. "Goodbye." She farewelled and the door slid closed behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile not far from Kohona at an hideout, Itachi and Kisame were discussing on Itachi's adventure at Tokyo-3.

"So Itachi, you claimed you had found your brother and not only that you had even encountered beings of great power that can even rival the power of the bijuu." The dark shadowy figure demanded which seemed to have multiple piercings and wild hair.

"Yes and they're artificially constructed and can be controlled a human being and I had witnessed that they were able to destroy a bijuu." Itachi answered.

The members of the Akatsuki murmered about the information that Itachi had disclosed. Then Kisame stepped forward.

"Our team will volunteer to return to that world and attempt to secure an artificial bijuu." Kisame volunteered with a vicious grin and the shadowy figure went into deep thought.

"It will not jeopardise our original plans, but I want to send additional two teams along with you. Sensori and Deidara will sent along with you along with you as well." The shadowy figure announced.

"Tobi wants to come too! Tobi will be good." Tobi pleaded.

"Must he come!?" Another figure who has his head sticking out of a venus fly trap complained.

The shadowy figure paused for a moment. "Zetsu, you and Tobi will scout out that place called Tojyo-3." he conceeded, knowing the consequences if he refused.

"We're ready." Itachi declared and Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara and Sensori nodded, then the shadowy figure and the remaining members of the Akatsuki surround the relic and did a series of hand signs.

"Don't fail me." The shadowy figure intimidated. "Dimensional Travel Jutsu!" He invoked and in a bright flash, Itachi, Kisame, Deidar, Sensori, Zetsu and Tobi are gone.

* * *

On the balcony of the school, Sasuke's classmates including Touji and Kensuke were waiting impatiently and getting bored as the sun is setting.

"They're really late, we oughta evacuate to the shelter." Touji suggested.

"No way! I've hacked into my dad's data files. I'm absolutely sure this is the time it said." Kensuke defended.

Then a bright flash caught the boys off guard and a blast of wind knocked some of the boys off the edge of the balcony. Touji and Kensuke both recovered and looked up to the source of the bright light and they both noticed six figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it. One had a wrapped huge sword sheathed on his back and his face was blue with blue hair, the next had a orange swirl mask with a single eye hole, followed with another who's face is half black and half white with green hair and appears to have a venus flytrap leafs sprouted from the collar of his cloak, next there's a young man with long blonde hair but his left eye seems to be artificial, another seems to be masked and hunched and finally one the one who Touji and Kensuke already met: Itachi Uchiha.

"No it can't be!?" Touji gasped.

"Hey great entrance Itachi! Maybe we should finish them off." The one with the wrapped huge sword suggested as he drew his wrapped sword and pointed it towards Touji and Kensuke.

"No Kisame, we're not here to draw attention to ourselves. We're leaving." Itachi ordered and the remaining cloaked figures nodded and they all leaped away.

"That was too close. Should we tell Sasuke?" Kensuke asked.

"Are you out of your mind?! Sasuke will go berserker if he finds out. Besides, we better get help now!" Touji stressed.

"Okay I'll keep an eye on the injured." Kesnuke agreed and Touji departed to find help as the hill moved and an tunnel opened up to admit Unit-01 and Unit-00 as they were headed for Mount Futago. "I hope Sasuke doesn't find out about this." He thought.

* * *

Later at the briefing after the automatic positron cannon has been set up as well the entire supply of power from all over Japan to feed it. Misato is briefing Sasuke and Rei on their mission to destroy the fifth angel.

"The automatic positron cannon is not designed for field operations." Rei stated.

"Point taken, but we have no choice. This is the most expedient way of achieving our goal." Ritsuko justified.

"Listen up! Here are the battle plans for the operation: Rei, your Unit-00 will be the gunner." Misato briefed.

"Understood." Rei acknowledged.

"Sasuke, your Unit-01 will be engaging the angel and provide cover for Unit-00." Misato continued.

"Right." Sasuke acknowledged with a vicious grin on his face.

"The reason for this arrangement is because Sasuke has a higher synch ratio with Unit-01, his training as an ninja and the feats he's capable of. Also due to the feedback error, Unit-00 is not yet ready for direct combat." Ritsuko explained.

"How soon do we move out?" Sasuke asked.

"The operation will commence less than half an hour." Misato answered.

"Also Sasuke, when you are defending Unit-00, you will be using a shield that used to be a part of the space shuttle for re-entry. The electric magnetic base coating guarantees it will stand up to the enemy's particle beam for at least seventeen seconds." Ritsuko informed.

"So use the shield sparingly and only when the angel attacks Unit-00, got it." Sasuke acknowledged.

"Rei, this operation will require an exceptionally high degree of precision. Since the positron beam is influenced by the earth's gravity, magnetic fields and rotation, it will not fire in a straight line. You must remember to adjust for these deviations. You must penatrate the core precisely." Ritsuko reminded and Rei nodded. "Also be aware that before you can fire the rifle a second time, you will first have to wait for the unit to cool then replace the fuses and reload. You got to hit it the first time." She informed.

"Understood." Rei acknowledged.

"It's time! Get geared up." Misato ordered.

After Sasuke and Rei got changed into their plugsuits, Sasuke began to explain to Rei about chakra.

"Okay, now to focus your chakra, you need sit and relax and focus your chakra to your hand sign like I showed you." Sasuke instructed.

Rei complied and as she began to focus her chakra, she felt energy flowing through her body like a river, flowing to her hand sign. "Is this correct, pilot Uchiha?" She asked.

"Yes, now concentrate and the more you do this exercise, the better you'll be able to control your chakra and extend your supply as well." Sasuke informed then an alarm sounded and Rei opened her eyes and she stood up.

"It's time let's go. Goodbye Sasuke." Rei announced.

* * *

23:59:57, 23:59:58, 23:59:59, 00:00:00, both Sasuke and Rei are now in their evangelions and the operation begins, at the temporary command centre Misato co-ordinates the battle.

"Commencing operation." Hyuga announced.

"Listen Rei, we're entrusting you with the energy of the entire nation of Japan. I'm counting on you." Misato reminded.

"Rojer." Rei acknowledged.

"Initiate primary connection, do it!" Misato ordered.

"Initiating power transmission from districts numbers from 1 through to 803." Hyuga complied.

"Voltage is rising, water exchange unit is reaching pressure zone." A female staff member announced.

"All cooling systems operating at full power." Hyuga announced.

"Temperature stable. No problems detected." A male staff member reported.

"Rojer. Positron charge is nominal." A female staff member announced.

"Initiate second connection." Misato ordered.

"All accelerators are engaging." The female staff member announced.

"Activate convergence unit now." Maya ordered.

* * *

At Nerv headquarters, Commander Gendo Ikari and Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki are observing the operation.

"Transmitting all power to Mount Futago temporary substation." A male staff member complied.

"I wonder what surprises Pilot Uchiha have in store this time?" Kouzou wondered.

"No matter what, he has a lot of use here and as long as Itachi doesn't surface, I have Sasuke under my complete control." Gendo assured then a staff member approached.

"Umm commander, there's a problem..." The staff member announced.

"Then out with it! We don't have all day." Kouzou interrogated.

"A confirmed report came in. Itachi Uchiha had been sighted at Tokyo-3 school!" The staff member reported and Gendo went into deep thought. "Not just that, five more individuals were with him, all of them wearing the same outfit, it's assumed that they're all armed." He continued.

"This is not to be discussed with anyone, is that understood corporal?" Gendo demanded.

"Yes sir." The staff member answered.

"You are dismissed." Gendo dismissed returned into deep thought.

"No problems reported with third connection." The male staff member announced.

* * *

Back at the Mount Futago temporary base, Unit-00 is arming the positron cannon and positioned itself in a sniper position.

"Release final safety systems." Misato ordered.

"Release final safety lock." Hyuga complied, and in Unit-00 Rei focused her chakra and began to concentrate to lock her positron cannon onto the angel. "Error correction for earth rotation and gravity is 0.0009. Voltage is 0.2 short of critical. 7th to 10th connections engaged, transmitting all energy to the positron rifle!" He announced.

"Sasuke, engage the angel now!" Misato ordered.

As soon Sasuke received the order, he activated his sharingan and Unit-01 with the shield attached to its right arm threw 3 positron knives towards the angel as it charges towards it, but the knives were deflected by the angel's AT field. The angel builds up its chakra as Sasuke predicted and fired its energy beam at Unit-01 and it disappeared in a puff of smoke with a huge piece of mountain left in its place and the beam vapourised it, leaving a crater.

"30, 29, 28, 27, ..." Hyuga counted down the time for Rei is able to fire the rifle and achieve a solid hit.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke invoked as Unit-01 breathed out a huge concentrated fire stream towards the angel, burning the street in front of the angel but it was unharmed.

"22, 21, 20, 19, ..." Hyuga continued to count down then the angel began to aim it's energy beam towards Unit-00.

"High energy output detected inside the target, it's aimed at Unit-00!" Maya announced.

"No! Not again!" Ritsuko stressed.

"Sasuke, cover Unit-00 now!" Misato ordered.

Sasuke was already moving Unit-01 to cover Unit-00 and crouched with the shield facing the angel and the angel fired its energy beam and directly hit the shield. After several seconds as Rei is concentrating to lock onto the target, then shield began to melt.

"Are we ready!?" Misato demanded.

"7 more seconds!" Hyuga answered.

Just as the shield become useless, Rei managed to get a lock and fired the positron cannon, the positron beam had penetrated the angel's AT field and pierced through the angel's core.

"Yeah! We made it!" Misato cheered as the angel caught fire and lied on the ground silent.

Unit-01 collapsed onto the ground and Rei gasped. "Is Sasuke injured?" She thought, then she noticed the back panel of Unit-01 opened and the entryplug emerged from the evangelion with the LCL discharging. Later Rei noticed the hatch opening and Sasuke was struggling to climb out. Then Rei also decided to leave her evangelion and ran towards Sasuke.

"Is the angel..." Sasuke asked.

"The operation was successful." Rei interrupted and Sasuke looked at Rei. "Sasuke, I want to learn more of your ways, I am curious about life as a ninja." Rei stated.

"First, I am an avenger Rei. You must choose your own path." Sasuke responded.

"I don't understand. I was only to exist just to pilot the evangelion." Said Rei.

"Do you want to pilot it?" Sasuke asked.

"I am bonded to it." Rei answered and Sasuke sighed at her answer. "Why do you choose to be an avenger?" She asked.

"I am to restore honor to my clan, that certain someone had taken everything that was precious to me and I will destroy him in return." Sasuke answered darkly.

"I have nothing else Sasuke, I am bonded to all people." Rei stated.

"So you would pilot the evangelion to protect all people?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes, what would that make me?" Rei asked.

"A protector." Sasuke answered.

"Then I choose my path as a ninja and eva pilot to be a protector as you chose your path to be an avenger." Rei announced.

Sasuke was satisfied with Rei's answer and believed Rei had chosen her path with her free will and for the first time in a long time Sasuke cracked a genuine smile and Rei returned hers.

**TBC**

In the next chapter, Sasuke will meet Asuka and this will definitely rock an air craft carrier!


	8. The Cursed Seal and the Fourth Child

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Sorry for long delay, I've been preoccupied in participating in a martial arts tournament but I also thank my brother, friends and reviewers for their support. Please review it motivates me a lot ^_^.

**The Cursed Seal and the Fourth Child**

At the base of mount Katabame, Neji with his Byakugan activated, Tenten and Rock Lee were catching up to Shinji, just as they about to approach Shinji, Neji stopped suddenly.

"Neji why did we stop?" Tenten asked.

"Shinji is not alone." Neji answered.

"He managed to catch Rokusuke?" Lee questioned.

"No. Orochimaru has ambushed him." Neji responded and Tenten and Lee gasped.

Not far along the road, Orochimaru looked down upon Shinji if he was an insect, then he withdrew a plastic card and displayed it at Shinji.

"You're missing this?" Orochimaru asked with a wicked grin.

"My security clearance card." Shinji gasped.

"An interesting world you come from Shinji. You will take me there." Orochimaru subtly demanded.

"I don't even know how I got here!" Shinji shouted.

"Maybe I can ask your friends who are trying to hide from me." Orochimaru suggested as he grinned viciously.

Just behind Shinji down the road, Neji gasped knowing that his squad has been spotted.

"Move out!" Neji commanded and he and his squad got out of hiding in a fighting stance, ready to face Orochimaru.

"Hehehe, so you made friends with that pathetic village of Fire." Orochimaru taunted, then Shinji snapped and he charged towards him. But Orochimaru was ready and did a series of hand signs quickly. "Striking Shadow Snakes!" He invoked as five snakes emerged from his sleeve and they all had struck Shinji, only to disappear and leave a log in his place. Then Tenten pulled out a scroll, and in the meantime Lee charged to engage Orochimaru. Then Orochimaru stared at Lee and he froze in horror, then Tenten ran around Orochimaru and leaped into the air and opening her scroll which twirled around her and Tenten spun faster and faster, then weapons of all types from shurikens, sai's, kunai knives and senbon needles were thrown at Orochimaru. Orochimaru quickly dodged all the incoming weapons even by moving unnaturally then he counter attacked and kicked Tenten and she slammed into the rockface.

Then Orochimaru noticed that he's standing in a circular pattern with a yin yang in the centre where Neji is happening to stand. "Gentle fist art! Eight trigram, sixty-four palms!" Neji invoked as he stands in the Hyuga main branch stance, the he charges towards Orochimaru and rapidly hits him with his palms which have blue energy surrounding them. "Eight Trigrams!" He invoked as he keeps hitting Orochimaru. "Four palms, Eight palms, Sixteen palms, Thirty-Two palms, Sixty-Four palms!" He invoked as he hits Orochimaru hard with his last strike and Orochimaru dropped to his knees but he is chuckling to himself.

Then Shinji leaped out of the shadows performing a series of hand signs. "Striking Shadow Snakes!" He invoked as a snake extended from Shinji's sleeve and it bit Orochimaru on the neck.

"What!?" Neji gasped. "It can't be! I had struck all sixty-four points of his chakra points and Shinji's Jutsu should've finished him off, how can he be..." Neji spoke to himself, then Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and vomited himself out like a snake shedding its skin. Then Neji noticed that a summoned giant snake emerged from the shadows but it was too late and it wapped around Neji and started to squeeze him.

Orochimaru grinned wickedly and he did a series of hand signs as Shinji charges towards him and Orochimaru extended his neck and bit Shinji on the back of his neck. As Orchimaru retracts his head, a curse seal of heaven forms where Shinji was bitten and he drops to his knees screaming in pain. "I know you want the power Ikari, I'll be seeing you." Orochimaru taunted and he sank into the ground and Shinji fell unconscious.

Neji then used the gentle palm fist to break the choke from the summoned snake and it then it disappeared in a puff of smoke, Lee regained his bearings and Tenten groaned as she picked herself up .

"Lee, take Shinji and I'll take the client, Tenten, keep tabs just in case the Kurosuke takes advantage of this situation." Neji ordered and maintained his Byakugan as he picked up Rokosuke.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the destruction of the fifth angel and in the commander's office Gendo is speaking on the phone.

"Correct. I have already made the necessary arrangements with the committee. The cargo from the United States had arrived in Germany the day before yesterday and all the cargo have left port yesterday, it's making its way over here." Gendo stated.

* * *

Meanwhile far from Tokyo-3, two Mig 55D transport helicopters are making their way towards the sea.

"Wow! Two MIG 55D transport helicopters! I never thought I'd actually get a chance to fly on one of these hot mama's! Man it's great having a famous buddy like you, right Sasuke?" Kensuke asked.

"This would be an excellent place to start teaching you all to walk on water." Sasuke announced.

"What?" Kensuke wondered.

"It's like walking up a tree, except you had to continuously adjust your chakra to adapt to the constant changing of surface of the water." Sasuke explained.

"Well, I thought you must be getting sick of being cramped up in the mountains. So I thought it'd be kinda nice to invite you guys to come along with me on this little date." Misato announced. "Is it possible what Sasuke can do what he claims, I guess I can only find out." She thought.

"What?! Are you saying that this is really a date we're having Misato? And I brought this cap especially for today, just for you, I'll never take it off." Touji beamed.

"Where're we going anyway?" Kensuke asked.

"Oh, we're just taking a cruise on that cute little boat down there." Misato answered with a wink and Touji, Sasuke and Kensuke looked out of the window and gasped at the size of the fleet of ships.

"Oh my God! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Aircraft Carriers and 4 Battleships! What a fleet!" Kensuke boasted.

"That's your cute little boat?" Touji asked sarcastically.

"She's gorgeous! That's the pride of the UN combined fleet the Supercarrier 'Over the Rainbow.'" Kensuke answered.

"Kohona's fleet is nothing compared to this." Sasuke gasped.

"Personally, I'm surprised that such a crusty old relic can still float." Misato criticised. "Uh Touji I need to see you after we meet the second child, okay?" She asked.

"Uh, sure!" Touji answered with a huge grin.

"Well, it's not so bad, it's a vintage model, from just before the Second Impact." Kensuke justified with a hint of jealousy.

The helicopter landed on the main carrier while the second helicopter landed on another carrier, as the helicopter's engines died down, a girl wearing a bright yellow dress with flaming red hair was waiting to greet the arrivals.

"Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool! Totally awesome! This is way too cool! I'm so happy I wanta cry! Look at those antennas and dishes and guns and lauchpads! Aw, man cool look at that! Aw, look at those over there!" Kensuke admired as he starts to film everything and Touji was chasing his cap which was blown in the wind.

"Hey, wait up! Get my hat! Stop! Stop, damn you!" Touji shouted.

Sasuke was keeping his face straight and was followed by Misato who was massaging the back of her neck as she was carrying a black bag with a label reading 'Eva-03' and some paperwork. Then the girl placed her foot on Touji's cap.

"What!" Touji gasped and began to growl as he tries to pry his cap free.

"Well, hello Misato . How have you been?" The girl greeted.

"Just fine, goodness you've grown some, haven't you?" Misato responded.

"Ah-ha! And I'm not just taller, my figure's filled out as well." The girl boasted as Touji continued to growl.

"Let me introduce you, this is the designated pilot of Eva Unit-02, the second child, Asuka Langley Soryu." Misato introduced, then the wind blew her dress up and she gasped when she noticed the boys were looking at her then she quickly slapped them all.

Kensuke shed tears from the pain of the slap and the black eye as well, Sasuke returned a silent dangerous glare at Asuka and balled his fist and Touji stood up. "What did you do that for!?" Touji demanded.

"That's the viewing fee! Quite a bargain." Asuka justified.

"It's overpriced, but that's alright! Here's your change!" Touji retaliated as he pulled down his pants.

"What?! Idiot!" Asuka responded and slapped Touji again.

"And so, which one is the famous Third Child?" Asuka asked. "Ach-nein.(Oh No)" She groaned as she looked at Touji.

"Don't worry Asuka, it's him." Misato comforted.

"Well, the Murduk Institute definitely knows how to choose its pilots." Asuka compliments as she examines Sasuke.

"Great, another worthless fangirl." Sasuke observed.

"What did you say?!" Asuka interrogated, but Sasuke didn't flinch but returned a hard glare.

"You're annoying." Sasuke commented and walked away.

"Well what went up your butt and died!?" Asuka shouted as Sasuke was walking away, ignoring her.

* * *

Later in the guest room, after Misato had briefed the ordered the Admiral who commanded the fleet to escort the evangelions to New Yokosuka. Misato escorted Touji to a spare room and Kaji escorted the rest of the children to the mess hall. Touji was feeling very nervous as Misato put on a serious face.

"Touji, the reason I asked to speak with you is that you may noticed there're two evangelions being escorted back to Nerv headquaters, Eva Unit-02 you know of but you have been selected to pilot Eva Unit-03." Misato stated.

"What!? You gotta be kidding me! If you're looking for another pilot why not ask Kensuke?" Touji responded.

"That's the way things are Touji, I understand it's up to you if you want to pilot it. But your name did come up, you'll be offered the best medical care that the world can provide you and be granted pay as well." Misato offered and Touji went into deep thought.

"I don't really want to pilot an evangelion Misato, but I gotta ask, can that medical care be extended to my family as well?" Touji asked.

"Well, normally your father's health care should cover your family but I can organise something to give you family the best health care, that would mean your sister be given the best medical treatment." Misato announced with a hint of temptation and Touji's eyes lit up but still he feels uncertain.

"Can I think about it? It's a bit much to take in." Touji requested.

"Sure, I'm sorry to drop all this on you lap at once. But take this, if there's an emergency and you decided to pilot the evangelion, you'll need the stuff in this bag." Misato responded, then she gave Touji the bag and he opened it to examine the contents which the bag contains a plugsuit tailored for him and the neural links.

"Um, thanks I guess." Touji acknowledged.

"That's fine, why don't we meet up with the rest at the mess hall." Misato suggested and mention 'mess hall' darkly then she went into deep thought. "I feel so dirty doing this, I'm just as bad as Ritsuko using the boy like this, ever since Sasuke demanded extra evangelions to be transferred to Nerv headquarters, but again how did the fourth child be found so soon? And will he pilot it?" She thought.

**---Flashback---**

At debriefing at Nerv headquarters, Sasuke and Rei are at debriefing and Misato was giving the feedback.

"Congratulations on your victory guys!" Misato announced joyfully.

"It was a narrow victory." Sasuke rebuked which gave Misato a shock.

"Well, the probability of success of this mission was slim at best Sasuke." Misato countered.

"There was no back-up plan in case this mission went wrong." Rei stated.

"How many Evangelions are available? It won't be a week at least before Unit-01 is ready for combat again and there is no indication that Unit-00 will be ready within a the foreseeable amount of time. What if the next angel attacks during that time?" Sasuke demanded.

"Hey! I'm charge in of combat operations!" Misato reproved then she sighed. "But you're right, we're virtually defenseless without a combat able evangelion, I know that evangelion Unit-02 is due to be transferred here with the second child as its pilot. But I'll try to pull some strings to get the rest of the production evangelion series here, but the extra pilots have not been found yet." She conceeded.

**---End of Flashback---**

* * *

In the mess hall Kaji was gossiping about Misato with Asuka, Sasuke and Kensuke when Misato and Touji arrived.

"So do you have a boyfriend right now?" Kaji greeted.

"I don't think that's any of your business is it?" Misato countered as she and Touji joined them at the table.

"I'm hurt, ow." Kaji responded sarcastically then he turned to Sasuke.

"So I understand that you're living with Katsuragi." Kaji stated.

"What about it?" Sasuke responded without interest.

"Tell me something. Is she still so wild in bed?" Kaji asked and everyone except Sasuke and Kaji froze in horror at the question that was asked.

"What!?" Asuka, Touji and Kensuke reacted then Misato slammed her hands onto the table in fury with her face red.

"What are you implying by that!?" Misato shouted.

"No she hasn't changed at all hasn't she Sasuke." Kaji stated.

"I don't sleep with her and I don't want to know. Besides you seem to know me more that you want to tell." Sasuke interrogated.

"Good Sasuke, don't let him get to you." Misato praised then she turned to Kaji. "Besides I got to warn you, Sasuke is a trained ninja, he might kill you while you're sleeping." Misato warned sarcastically with a wicked grin.

"Uh, right." Kaji acknowledged with a blush. "Well to answer your question Sasuke, I ought to know you, you're pretty famous in the defense business you know. The famous Third child who piloted an eva and single handedly destroyed the third angel without any training." He explained and Asuka glared at Sasuke with jealousy in her eyes.

"I'm a trained shinobi warrior, it was easy to adapt my training to the evangelion." Sasuke explained.

"Don't be modest Sasuke, it's your talent!" Kaji reproved, then he stood up. "Well I'll see you later and don't worry Misato, I'll watch my back." He assured.

"It's a bad dream. It's a nightmare!" Misato muttered looking very embarrassed.

* * *

Later at the balcony Asuka was relaxing with Kaji allowing the sea breeze blow against her body as she dangles at the railing.

"So, what do you think about Sasuke Uchiha?" Kaji asked.

"Oh, the great Third child, well he's cute but what crawled up his butt and died?" Asuka asked.

"Well it's little someone called Itachi Uchiha." Kaji answered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Asuka demanded.

"Well, Itachi is his older brother who happened to slaughtered his entire family." Kaji answered.

"My God!" Asuka responded with shock.

"Well on the positive side, Sasuke's synchronisation ratio well over ninety percent in combat with no prior training." Kaji announced.

"What?! How can he better than me!? And I have years of training just to get where I am!" Asuka shouted in fury and jealousy and left.

"Well that went well." Kaji remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile Touji was taking a walk along the ship's stern, meditating on the chance to pilot the evangelion and even upgrade the medical care for his sister but he feels uncomfortable, knowing the trials that Sasuke goes through when he pilots Unit-01 and even possibly accidentally injuring if not killing someone who was precious to their family and friends and doesn't want to live through that guilt. Then Touji noticed Sasuke leaning casually against the wall.

"Hey Sasuke, I take it that you know I'm offered to become a pilot?" Touji asked.

"The question you should be asking is that if you can make a difference." Sasuke responded.

"Hell, I dunno! What if something goes wrong? What if I could get killed by those angels!? What if I accidentally hurt or kill someone!?" Touji demanded.

"You're living now and so is everyone else because I chose to pilot the eva. I have my own goals but as long as I pilot the evangelion I'll continue to get stronger." Sasuke testified.

"Well, I know why you want to get stronger, but I have a feeling why I was chosen to pilot the evangelion, I remember it like it was a nightmare." Touji reflected.

**---Flashback---**

At the United States at the Second Branch of Nerv in the hidden base in Massachusetts. The young child Touji Suzuhara was with his mother and father in the lobby.

"I don't understand why you have bring our son here at the base dear. It's not a place for childern." His father reproved.

"I know, but this is our proud achievement, Eva Unit-03 is now ready for testing and in case it goes wrong. I want to see my sweet Touji one last time." His mother justified with a hint of fear in her voice knowing the results from the failed experiments of Eva Unit-01 and Eva Unit-02.

"Mommy, am I gonna control this robot you both are building?" Touji excitedly asked in childish innocence.

"When you're big enough darling, but I want ask you one little thing in case I can not come back home." His mother asked with a sad smile.

"Mommy?" Touji questioned with puzzled look.

"You gonna need to help daddy look after your little sister and help make a world a better place, will you do that?" His mother asked.

"Yes, mommy I will." Touji answered.

"Professor Suzuhara, the experiment is ready to commence." The overhead speaker announced.

"I gotta go now, be a good boy now Touji." Said his mother sadly and kissed Touji on his forehead then she turned to his father.

"Don't worry, we're doing this for the future of humanity and our son and daughter will have a world to grow up safely, even if we're not able to see it ourselves." His father assured and kissed his mother goodbye and Touji's mother smiled one last time and left to face her destiny.

**---End of Flashback---**

"It's not a matter of destiny, but choice. I chose to be an avenger to restore honor to my clan. My brother told me I can live my pitiful life and do nothing if I wanted to after he spared me. But I continued to remain strong and I'll get stronger and I will avenge my clan." Sasuke reminded Touji. Then a shadow loomed over Touji and Sasuke and they turned to face Asuka.

"Hey Third Child! You're coming with me." Asuka ordered.

"He's coming too." Sasuke countered with a hard glare at Asuka.

"What!? He's not gonna be piloting the second evangelion?" Asuke demanded.

"Why else is he carrying a Nerv Issued bag like yours marked 'Eva-03'?" Sasuke remarked with a devious smirk and Asuka began to curse in german.

"Fine!" Asuka conceded.

* * *

Later after they were transported to the transport that is carrying Evangelion Unit-02, Asuka lead Sasuke and Touji to her evangelion.

"There's nothing special about it." Sasuke observed as he examined the red evangelion which had four eyes.

"What are you stupid!? Unit-00 and 01 are the prototype and test-type respectively. The fact that Unit-01 synchronised with an untrained pilot like you is proof of that!" Asuka stated and Sasuke glared at Asuka dangerously.

"It's just another eva, what's so special about this one except the fact it looks freakish!" Touji countered.

"Well the matter of fact is that my Unit-02 is the world's first real evangelion! Created for actual combat conditions. It's the final production model!" Asuka beamed, the ship rocked causing her to nearly lose her balance. "Undersea shock wave!" She cried as she regained her balance and noticed Sasuke and Touji went outside. Asuka quickly caught up with them. "Hey where are you going?!" She demanded.

"There's an angel attacking the fleet." Sasuke observed and he turned to Touji. "We got no time if you want to make a difference, now is your chance." Sasuke stated and Touji looked at his bag.

"Well I'm going to fight with my Unit-02! And don't either of you peek or you both dead!" Asuka threatened as she left to get changed and both Sasuke and Touji are growling balling their fists.

"Sasuke, if it's to shut her up, I'll do it." Touji announced.

"Good, we got no time to lose." Sasuke agreed and leaped towards to helicopter and Touji followed him.

* * *

In a few minutes, Sasuke and Touji arrived at the transport carrying evangelion Unit-03 and Sasuke pulled out his scroll and did a few hand signs. "Summoning jutsu!" He invoked and in a puff of smoke his plug suit and the neural links appeared. "Get changed, we'll meet at the entry plug." Sasuke ordered and Touji complied.

Then Unit-02 stood up on its transport. "Hey Third Child! Get ready for amazing display of piloting!" Asuka announced from the overhead speakers then Unit-02 began leap from ship to ship as it tears the tarp off.

Touji and Sasuke are now in their plugsuits and Sasuke appoached the back panel of jet black evangelion. Touji examined the instructions that came with his gear and fiddled with the controls on the wrist of his black plugsuit with '03' on the back and the front of it and caused the back panel of Unit-03 to open and the entry plug to be ejected and its hatch opened. They both climbed into the entryplug and Touji sat in the pilot's seat and Sasuke guided Touji to field activate the evangelion then a communications channel opened.

"Touji, is that you piloting Eva Unit-03?" Misato's voice asked from the audio channel.

"Ah, yes maam." Touji answered.

"I'm also on board Eva-Unit-03." Sasuke announced.

"Sasuke are you in there too?" Misato asked.

"Yes Misato, we're engaging the angel." Sasuke answered.

"Good. Touji take off!" Misato ordered.

"Right, focus on standing." Sasuke instructed and Touji complied and Unit-03 slowly rose and achieved a standing position. "Now, the evangelion is using 'B-Type' equipment so if we sink, we're done for. So listen carefully we're going to walk on the water." He continued.

"What!? You joking!" Touji protested.

"It's just like the tree climbing exercise, just a little more difficult. You need to adapt your chakra to the constantly changing surface of the water." Sasuke guided.

Unit-03 then put its hands together and focused its chakra to its feet.

"Right, but we only have one minute of power." Touji stressed.

"I can see the carrier carrying the unused cable, just focus on walking on the water towards that ship." Sasuke instructed as he activates his sharingan.

Unit-03, tears off the tarp and starts to walk on the water and began to sink, but it struggles to remain above the surface of the water then the shark like angel charges towards the black evangelion.

"Jump!" Sasuke shouted as he noticed the angel charging and Touji quickly complied and focused all the chakra to the hands and feet and Unit-03 leaped towards the aircraft carrier and landed on the edge of it, Unit-03 the quickly climbed onto the aircraft carrier and plugged in the umbilical cable.

Meanwhile Unit-02 had arrived at its aircraft carrier and plugged in the umbilical cable. "Switching to external power. Switch completed." Asuka announced. Then Unit-02's left wing opened and it grabbed its positron knife and the blade extends as Unit-02 entered into a combat stance as the angel charges and leaps towards the red evangelion and Unit-02 successfully intercepted the angel and now attempts to dominate the angel.

"Looking good Asuka!" Misato praised, but a panel below Unit-02 collapsed and Unit-02 lost its footing causing the red evangelion to fall into water and Sasuke noticed it.

"Unit-02 is out! It's up to us now." Sasuke announced. "Misato, what onboard weapons does Unit-03 have?" He asked.

"The same as Unit-02, the retractable positron knife is in the left wing and both wings are armed with a harpoon system." Misato answered. "Wait a minute is that Kaji?" She wondered as she noticed an vertical take-off air jet appeared on a raising platform.

"Hey Katsuragi!" Kaji called via radio.

"Kaji!" Misato beamed.

"I got to make a delivery, so I'll be taking off." Kaji announced and Misato gasped. "Well lets go." He ordered the pilot. "Take care of the rest of this captain." He ordered and the communications link was broken as the jet took off.

"Right I got an idea, we lure the angel onto the flight deck along its length rather than its width. As the angel is in the air we fire the harpoons to the underbelly of the angel to expose it's weakness and we use the positron knife to exploit it and destroy the angel. But Misato can you use the ship's weapons to draw the angel to attack against the ship's bow." Sasuke proposed.

"Whatever works." Touji agreed.

"No problem, Sasuke." Misato answered as she muttered about Kaji's cowardly act.

Unit-03 stood up again and drawn its positron knife from its left wing and crouched arming the harpoons which are mounted on the tips of the its wings. Then the naval fleet fired their weapons against the angel to force it into Unit-03's favored position, then fleet ceased fire.

"Okay on my signal, fire the harpoons." Sasuke instructed.

Just as the angel leaped out of the water towards Unit-03, exposing its underbelly and Sasuke noticed the angel is lured into the trap. "Now!" He announced and Unit-03 fired the harpoons onto the angel's underbelly and it screamed in pain and Sasuke noticed the angel's core.

"That's it! There's the core, stab it with the positron knife." Sasuke ordered.

Touji complied and Unit-03 charged towards the angel and smashed through the angel's teeth and stabbed the positron knife into the angel's core. The angel struggles to shrug Unit-03 off but the black evangelion persevered and the core shattered and the angel died.

"We did it." Touji silently announced and collapsed in chakra exhaustion.

"Well done guys!" Misato priased.

"Get a medical team, Touji's unconscious." Sasuke ordered.

"Understood." Misato complied.

* * *

A few hours later the super carrier fleet arrived at New Yokosuka, evangelions Unit-02 and 03 are being unloaded to be transported to Nerv headquarters. Asuka was fuming and cursing in german at her failed attempt to destroy the sixth angel, then Sasuke and Kensuke disembarked next followed by Touji who was wheeled into the ambulance.

"Aw man! I really wanted to pilot the evangelion." Kensuke groaned.

"Are you sure about this? Both Touji and I had nearly died when we piloted our evangelions for the first time." Sasuke reproved which shocked Kensuke. "It's not a game." He rebuked and Kensuke gave a guilty look now knowing the extreme risks that his best friends had taken.

Not far Misato was briefing Ritsuko on the events of the sixth angel attack.

"My, my, my, quite spectacular." Ritsuko observed.

"I should've anticipated it. That was dumb." Misato sighed.

"You're apologising? Are you okay?" Ritsuko asked.

"Cut it out! At least we collected a lot of valuable data." Misato announced.

"I see." Ritsuko acknowledged as she examined the information. "Hmmm, Misato, this data really is important. Not just that, we got another specimen to examine." She agreed. "Interesting! Touji's synch ratio with Unit-03 is at 51.2 percent!" Ritsuko gasped.

"It must Sasuke's training." Misato explained. "But did you know that Sasuke had taught Touji how to get Unit-03 to walk on water?" She reported.

"What!? Sasuke doesn't seem to run out miracles doesn't he?" Ritsuko remarked as Asuka approached Misato.

"Wait! Hey! Wait! Where's Kaji?" Asuka asked assertively.

"He took an outer! He's probably back at headquarters by now. That jerk!" Misato sneered.

Not far, two figures in black cloaks with red clouds were watching the evangelions being unloaded.

"So Itachi, does these are the man-made bijuu have the potential to destroy the bijuu?" Kisame asked.

"In the hands of an shinobi warrior, they can even wipe out villages singlehandedly. I had fought one but I have not seen it's true power yet." Itachi answered and emphasised 'yet' which Kisame gave Itachi a puzzled look.

* * *

In Nerv headquarters in the commander's office Kaji had just arrived to give his report and delivery to Commander Ikari which happened to be an armored suitcase with radioactive warning labels on it.

"My goodness! That was rather an eventful trip wasn't it." Kaji announced. "Was it caused by this? I wonder." He mused as he opened the armored suitcase to reveal an living embryo preserved and fully intact. "Well it's already restored itself this far, it's frozen but still alive. Quite amazing, this is the keystone of the human instrumentality project isn't it?" He questioned.

"Correct. This is the first human being. This is Adam." Gendo acknowledged, then he faced Kaji. "There is another matter of concern. I understand that you had been briefed about Itachi Uchiha." He assumed.

"Yeah, pretty impressive about his accomplishments, killed his entire family and he fought Eva Unit-01." Kaji acknowledged. "And the fact that he actually fought Unit-01 in combat is sure sign he can be trouble." He added.

"Indeed, but it seems he's not alone, five more figures were also wearing the same cloak." Gendo stated.

"Probably a gang or a cult, but with the abilities that Itachi had demonstrated, I wonder which one would suit them better and what their objective is here?" Kaji discerned.

"That is your new assignment." Gendo responded and Kaji's eyes widened.

"Well I'll have a look into it." Kaji complied.

"One more thing. Don't tell Sasuke about Itachi's presence in Tokyo-3." Gendo warned.

* * *

It has been many hours since Shinji and Rokusuke had been returned to grandma Sanshou at the curry shop by Team Gai. In the next morning, Team Gai went out to investigate the village while Shinji remains unconscious but Rokusuke had recovered and was dining with the rest of the villagers.

"He's dead by now." Rokusuke sigh as he thought about his friend who was buried alive by the Kurosuke family.

"Well you nearly got yourself killed out there, my that boy Shinji Ikari even risked his life to get you back." Sanshou rebuked then her countenance changed. "Oh it was terrible what he's going through, well I got his curry ready, Rokusuke you help me feed him." She ordered.

"Yes maan." Rokusuke complied with hint of guilt.

Grandma Sanshou and Rokusuke carried up the dish and funnel up to Shinji's room where Shinji remains unconscious, Rokusuke placed the funnel in Shinji's mouth and Sanshou feeds Shinji the curry. At first Shinji didn't react.

"Oh dear, maybe it wasn't strong enough." Sanshou sighed.

Then Shinji's eyes shot open and leaped to the washroom screaming, gashing water down his throat, then he stumbled out of the washroom.

"Where is everyone?" Shinji asked panting.

"Well Shinji, your friends are at the village but they say you should stay here until you fully recover." Sanshou answered.

"Well, they got me back here alive and they're out there dealing with the Kurosuke family. I can't run away!" Shinji commented to himself.

"Don't go too hard on yourself, you had saved Rokusuke's life if you didn't try to stop him, he may have been captured by the Kurosuke family." Sanshou counseled.

"I, I, I saw him running, he says that his friend had been buried alive but Ne, Neji says that the villagers are to stay here so I tried to stop him." Shinji stammered. "And now he's out there, I should be out there." He concluded as he took his ninja gear and left to catch up with Team Gai.

* * *

Near the graveyard of the village, Team Gai had defeated Raiga's men and found Kirashi and Lee sent him back to the curry shop. Now a veil of mist shrouds the graveyard and Team Gai leaped up a cliff where they have been struck with a sneak attack of a lightning blast.

"Blew them to bits. Blew them to bits and now they're gone!" Raiga announced as he laughs madly. "And I'm not sad in the least! I can't hold a funeral feeling like this!" He continued.

"The three of them are still alive." Another voice announced.

"Impossible! Not after my lightning fang hit them. Sorry, if you say they're alive there can't be any doubt about it." Raiga schemed.

"There is also another coming. Strange he's not like the others." The voice commented.

Meanwhile Team Gai was able to evade the lightning fang. Hiding in the shrubs, Neji discovered that he is have trouble using his Byakugan but was aware that the enemy was close but cannot be seen. Neji decides to try again and now notices ten chakra networks and Team Gai attacked their designated targets but only to learn that they're fooled. Neji used his Byakugan again in attempt to figure out what the enemy was doing.

"It can't be! Chakra networks running through illusions?" Neji Thought.

Meanwhile Raiga was filled in the information of his opponents from his partner and then his raised his spiked swords into the air forming a wedge with lightning crackling on the blades.

"Thunder funeral! Fist of lighting!" Raiga invokes as he stabbed the ground with both of his blades and discharges a powerful lightning blast towards the confused Team Gai which hit them all. Raiga then picked up his blades and jumped down to gloat over his work.

"Warmed over corpses. We're strong you and I..." Raiga gloated.

"No!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard and Raiga turned to notice it was Shinji Ikari but now he has a dark pattern with a flaming colour covering half of his skin and a dark chakra enveloping him as he was diving in and landed a reverse punch in Raiga's face and the inertia had tore of his cloak and a bag which was concealed.

"Ranmaru! What are you freak?!" Raiga demanded.

"I'm Shinji Ikari and you're the last person you'll meet." Shinji intimidated but Raiga was unmoved.

"Well let's how you like this! Lightning ball!" Raiga invoked as he joined the tips his swords and sents a lightning bolt at Shinji which hit but left behind a burnt log.

"Striking Shadow Snakes!" Shinji invoked as a large snake erupted from his sleeve and intercepted Raiga's spiked swords which had knocked them out of his hands and the snake wrapped Raiga from head to toe and bite him in the neck and the snake started to squeeze tightly. Shinji focused his new source of chakra into his jutsu causing the snake to squeeze harder until Shinji heard Raiga's bones break in multiple snaps and crunches and then Shinji withdrew the snake and Raiga collapsed to his knees barely able to breath due his broken ribs and the poison that entered his bloodstream and he weakly looked up to where Shinji was but he noticed he was gone and he heard a voice behind him. "You're the same scum that my father is." Shinji declared and he slit his throat with his kunai knife, killing him.

"Shinji!" Tenten called out and Shinji turned to face her and he relaxed and the pattern on his skin retracted back to his curse seal. Neji who recently just recovered the bag activated his Byakugan to see what's inside and noticed a chakra network.

"There's someone in there." Neji commented, then he noticed a red chakra originating from the chakra network. "Can it be?" He continued, then the chakra network was no longer visible. "So this dust it was hiding the chakra network then?" He questioned as an illusion of a chakra network appears. "And it's creating chakra networks aswell!" He concluded as Tenten, Lee and Shinji arrived as Neji opened the bag to reveal Ranmaru.

"Raiga, he's gone." Ranmaru announced, "I got no reason to live then. Without him I got no purpose in this world. No cause to exist." He concluded.

"No, I lived too long like this since I lost my mother, and my bastard father abandoned me!" Shinji protested.

"You got a mission to carry out do you? Then hurry up and finish it." Ranmaru demanded.

"When I meet Kakashi-sensei, he took me to Kohona and the people I met there. They gave me a new purpose and a fresh start but I do want to get even with father too. You'll find a new purpose. Don't run away Ranmaru." Shinji counseled with a weak smile.

"The mission entrusted to us was to drive the Kurosuke family out of here and with Raiga out of the way now. He now no longer poses a threat to the village. The question at hand is what to do about the kurosuke family now they have no leadership?" Neji questioned. "Take off the head of a beast and it is hard to predict what it'll do. Once the that's done, the mission will be completed." He concluded.

* * *

On the next day at Tokyo-3 school, Sasuke, Touji and Kensuke have been discussing about Asuka before class can begin.

"She may have looked cute but she's a real female dog, if you know what I mean." Touji complained.

"Well at least I won't have to see her again." Kensuke stated.

"Yeah, me and mister bigshot here still got to work with her everyday. We didn't sign up for this!" Touji wined.

"She's annoying, she doesn't have what it takes to be an eva pilot." Sasuke commented.

"You can say that again." Touji agreed, then door opened and he turned and fell on his back but he got back up and pointed at the new arrival. "Look!" He yelled. Then Asuka approached the blackboard and wrote here name in cursive and turned to face the class with a giggle. Touji, Kesuke and Sasuke dropped their jaws knowing their lives are gonna get worse.

"I'm Asuka Langley Soryu! Charmed huh?" Asuka greeted.

**TBC**

What will become of Shinji? And will Sasuke be able to work with Asuka?


	9. A Pair of Angels

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Thanks for your subscriptions to this story everyone ^_^! And also to my brother to encourage me to continue writing. Wish u all merry Xmas.

**A pair of angels.**

It's been many days after the completion of the mission of the Katabame goldmine and Team Gai and Shinji had just returned to Kohona. In the Hokage's tower Neji had just given the full report to Tsunade and Gai and Kakashi who happened to be reading his orange book were also present.

"I'm very proud of my team! Not only they completed their first mission without me but also survived a fight against Orochimaru too." Gai boasted with a bright grin and turned his head to Kakashi.

"Oh did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"Ahhhh!" Gai screamed. "How can you act so cool?! You lost Sasuke after all!" He growled but Kakashi ignored him.

"Anyway, it has come to our attention that Orochimaru is interested in Shinji Ikari and where he comes from." Tsunade announced.

"Which means he's still looking Sasuke and he assumes that where Shinji comes from, Sasuke must be there." Kakashi concluded as he continues to read his book.

"Does anyone care what I have to say?" Shinji demanded.

"Shinji..." Lee cautioned.

"I don't want to go back to that stupid world. Ever since I arrived here, I finally felt at home, I have friends and a dream for my life now. I don't want to go back." Shinji testified.

"Shinji, Sasuke is in your world and Orochimaru is seeking a way there and there's no telling what he'll find there either which can make him very dangerous and I know he still seeks to destroy this village." Tsunade explained.

Shinji looked down, "Then I suppose we have no choice." he groaned then a knock on the door was heard.

"Enter!" Tsunade called and to door opened and Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya entered. "Good, glad the Naruto had returned from his mission." She remarked.

"Yeah right!" Naruto grumbled.

"You failed again!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me! It was..." Naruto justifies then Sakura slugged Naruto and the force she applied to him sent Naruto crashing into the wall.

"That's enough Naruto! Jiraiya had just returned from his investigation and I had to go all over town just to find him!" Sakura interfered with a hint of disgust as she mentioned "Jiraiya".

"Uh, she just found me while I was researching. But I'm sure you all want to know what I had found out." Jiraiya announced.

"Go on." Tsunade encouraged with a dangerous glare in her eyes.

"Right, I have been talking with my contacts and learned that the activities of the Akatsuki dropped dramatically. In fact it was like they didn't exist. I investigated further and the last sighting was near the nation of Wind." Jiraiya reported.

"So there must be a hideout in that area." Tsunade concluded. "Jiraiya you'll lead Kakashi and Team 7 to that hideout. Kakashi once this hideout is found you'll be leading Team 7 to Shinji's world." Tsunade briefed. "You all got one day to be ready and depart." She ordered.

"Shinji, once you had packed, you're needed in the training ground." Kakashi announced.

"Okay." Shinji acknowledged.

"Oh Shinji, follow me." Kakashi ordered.

* * *

Shinji complied and followed Kakashi to Kohona hospital and into one of the healing rooms. It had taken many hours, but now Shinji is now shirtless and sitting in the middle of a circular pattern of symbols and Kakashi is finishing writing the symbols around Shinji's curse seal with his blood.

"Okay, it'll be over quickly, you're ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Do I have too?" Shinji weakly countered.

"Shinji, if nothing is done with your curse seal, it could take over you and there no telling what would happen if it starts acting up. Now are you ready?" Kakashi intimidates and Shinji gave a weak nod in response. Kakashi starts doing a long series of hand symbols then he places his right hand on Shinji's curse seal. "Curse Sealing Jutsu!" He invoked and a bright light engulfs Kakashi's right hand as the symbols written in his blood are drawn to the curse seal as Shinji is screaming in pain until the seal is complete.

"There, now the next time the curse seal starts acting up. The seal should keep it in check, but remember this curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as you are. It derives its power from the strength of your will. If that will ever weakens, if you ever begin to doubt yourself. The curse will be unleashed in all its fury." Kakashi warned.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Shinji acknowledged weakly.

"Good, now lets return to Naruto's." Kakashi proposed. "I remember giving this same warning to Sasuke, I can only hope Shinji's will is strong enough." He thought.

* * *

On the next day at Tokyo-3 school, during Kensuke Aida had been taking photos of Asuka and now had just got the photos developed at a place that doesn't ask questions.

"Agh, my gosh, did you hear all that gossip?! Asuka, Asuka, Asuka!" Kensuke complained.

"Like Sasuke would say, they're totally clueless." Touji agreed.

"Thanks come again!" Said Kensuke as he exchanges the photos of Asuka for the money from his classmate.

"Did the girls ask for the same favor with Sasuke?" Touji asked.

"That took balls of steel to do that job but they paid a lot more than I got for Asuka's photos but I really needed the money." Kensuke answered.

"I bet it's to replace your camera." Touji assumed.

"That's why I want to upgrade." Kensuke groaned as he laments for the old camera that Sasuke had destroyed. "But I'm not doing that job again, he may kill me next time." He remarked.

"Do you still have some of the photos?" Touji asked.

"Sure, I didn't want to sell those ones it totally freaked me out." Kensuke answered and rummaged through is backpack until he found two photos and Touji examined them. It was the photos when Sasuke first arrived at Tokyo-3 school when he was brooding and Touji look at the second photo and Sasuke was sitting in the exact same position except that his head was turned and facing directly towards the camera and the iris of his eyes were blood red with three tomoes in it.

"What's with his eyes? It's the same when Sasuke had tied me up to that tree with wire when I tried to clobber him." Touji wondered.

"Beats me, that's when I had lost my camera and I was more than ten meters away! He shouldn't noticed me." Kensuke answered.

"But he did." Touji stated.

* * *

Not far, Sasuke had just arrived at the school with a bored expression on his face for he would rather be training or continue to train Touji, Kensuke, Rei and Misato in ninja arts.

"Hallo, guten morgan Sasuke! (Hello, Good morning Sasuke!) Asuka greeted.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned.

"Are you dense!? I'm speaking in German!" Asuka explained. "Besides why so gloomy? I'm the most popular girl in school and I heard you're the cutest guy in school. You should appreciate your good fortune!" She chastised as she flicked her fingers at Sasuke's forehead and he returned a snarl. "Hey! The other one is here too, isn't she?" She asked.

"If you're talking about Rei, she's other there." Sasuke answered and left.

* * *

In the forests near Tokyo-3, Kaji is responding to a sighting of two black cloaked figures which had been spotted by Section 2, once he noticed it was Itachi Uchiha and Kaji decided to watch them from a safe distance. As he was watching them using his binoculars he noticed both Itachi and his partner were mediating.

"Okay, I wonder why you and your friends are here Itachi?" Kaji muttered as he resumed watching them then Kaji noticed that Itachi's partner was missing and his eyes had opened with its blood red iris with three tomoes in it and Itachi directly turned his face directly at Kaji.

"What!? How is that possible!? I'm over a kilometer away and had taken every precaution and where's his partner?" Kaji thought then he activated his earpiece and attempted to contact Section 2 but only received only static. Then he turned around to notice Itachi is now right in front of him causing Kaji to jump.

"You're pretty sloppy." Itachi commented calmly. "But I'm warning you, you don't want to interfere with me." He warned.

"What do you want here?" Kaji demanded.

"Your people are able to contain the Bijuu and bent it to your will. An impressive feat." Itachi answered. "Kisame." He called and Kisame slipped pass Kaji still holding and pointing his sword which had its bandages torn off revealing it to be made out of scales with blood dripping off it at him.

"I was about to finish him. The people here are easy pickings." Kisame complained as he sheathed his sword.

"We're not to draw attention to ourselves, we're leaving." Itachi ordered and they both left.

"What did Itachi meant by Bijuu?" Kaji thought, then the alert sirens were activated indicating another angel is approaching.

* * *

In a few minutes, Sasuke and Asuka are in their respective evangelions and being transported via air to water edge at the ruins of Tokyo and Misato started the briefing.

"The recent battle has severely damaged the Tokyo-3's intercept system. Only 26 percent of our defense capability has been restored. In addition our operational capability for actual combat is virtually nil. Therefore we going to have to intercept the target at the water edge, right before it makes land. Units 01 and 02 will mount a coordinated attack in a series of waves. In other words: Close in and take turns." Misato briefed.

"Rojer." Asuka acknowledged and Sasuke grunted but nodded. "This sucks! My first fight over Japan and she won't let me handle it solo." She complained. "Why do I have to bring you? She demanded, knowing Sasuke is listening then a communications window opened up revealing Sasuke from Unit-01.

"It's because we know nothing what we're up against and it's better to fight the angel as a team." Sasuke answered sternly.

"Well let me tell you something first, third child! Just don't get in my way!" Asuka warned and Sasuke growled just when Asuka cut the communications. "His selection as a pilot must have been a joke, right?" She muttered.

Units 01 and 02 are released from their respective air craft and landed at the water edge and their umbilical cables are plugged in.

"Two against one is not what I call a fair fight. It's not fair!" Asuka whined then a communications window opened to reveal Misato.

"We don't get a choice, survivability takes priority." Misato reproved.

Then Unit-02 armed itself with a spear while Unit-01 and equiped itself with three positron knives and Sasuke activated his sharingan. Then the angel emerged above water as it approaches land.

"Begin attack!" Misato ordered.

"I'll handle this angel! Cover my back Sasuke." Asuka ordered.

"Wait! Something's not right!" Sasuke announced as he felt two chakra signatures from the angel. "This is not one angel!" He thought.

"Ladies first! Charge!" Asuka roared as Unit-02 leaped over the submerged buildings and then did a downward slice to the angel, slicing it in half. "Well, what did you think of that? A fight should be clean and elegant without waste." She beamed, believing she had destroyed the angel.

"You idiot! Get way from it now! You did nothing to it!" Sasuke ordered and got his evangelion to a position to cover Unit-02. Then the angel shuddered then each half transformed into a separate angel.

"What!?" Asuka gasped.

"I knew it!" Sasuke thought.

"That's a load of bull!" Misato cursed as she was watching.

Then without warning first twin attacked Unit-02 and caught Asuka off guard and blasted it away onto land, half burying it. In the same time the second twin attempted to blast Unit-01, but Sasuke was ready and able to evade it, then he noticed that he was against two angels by himself.

"I knew Asuka isn't competent to pilot the evangelion!" Sasuke muttered. Then both angels attempted to blast Unit-01 simultaneously and Sasuke was able to evade it. However, the blasts had started a tidal wave roaring towards the navy blue evangelion and Unit-01 attempted to run on the water, away from the tidal wave but the twin angels, one intercepted Unit-01 and another fired another energy blast which missed and Unit-01 countered by throwing the two positron knifes into each angel and it did a series of hand signs. "Fire style: Pheonix Fire jutsu!" Sasuke invoked and multiple fireballs were breathed towards both angels and hit them both and forced them merge back into one angel. Then Unit-01 leaped into the air and did another series of hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He invoked and Unit-01 blew a powerful stream of fire onto the angel, immolating it. But Sasuke had forgotten the tidal wave and it hit Unit-01 off guard and slammed it into a cliff which had disabled Unit-01.

* * *

An few hours later at debriefing, Maya was running through the events of the battle and Asuka and Sasuke saw the screen of her defeated Unit-02 and watching the video footage of Unit-01 combating the angel(s).

"I can't believe this! This is all your fault, you should have warned me that the angel was going to attack. You totally screwed up my debut battle!" Asuka accused.

"You pathetic excuse for an eva pilot! I did warned you and you totally disregarded it at your own risk." Sasuke countered.

"What did you call me!?" Asuka screamed.

"Due to Sasuke's ability to immolate the target and succeeded in destroying 34 percent of the target's structural substance and disabled it. The UN forces are now remaining on standby." Maya interrupted and finalised the debriefing.

"Well, at least we've got time to regroup and you can't ask for more than that." Kaji stated.

"Alright you two! Just what do you think your job is?" Fuyutsuki demanded.

"Piloting eva?" Asuka answered weakly.

"Its to destroy the angels, even Naruto can figure that out!." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"That's right Pilot Uchiha. Pilot Soryu, if you want to continue to pilot the evangelion you will follow procedure!" Fuyutsuki rebuked darkly.

"What? Why me?" Asuka groaned.

"Enough." Fuyutsuki responded and left via elevator.

"Why does everyone get so angry here? Even third child is pissed at me and everyone likes him." Asuka whined.

"Well, Sasuke was trained as a ninja so I see he takes it seriously and I wouldn't be surprised about that and Adults have a thing about creditability." Kaji answered.

"I'm outa here, and I'm not working with that joke of an eva pilot." Sasuke announced as he left.

"Hey come back here! I'm not done with you! Grrrr, if Misato was here, she'll chew your ear out!" Asuka shouted as the door slid shut behind Sasuke as he was ignoring her, then Asuka turned to Kaji. "Do you know where Misato is?" Asuka groaned fighting the urge to cry.

"Well she's clearing things up. It is the duty of the person in charge to take responsibility for anything that goes wrong." Kaji answered.

* * *

In Misato's office Misato was shocked with horror with the amount of paperwork on her desk which was two stacks of protest and damage reports.

"Well look what we have here? You should be grateful that you only got some protest and damage reports for all those who are concerned. The miracles that Sasuke had performed probably prevented the UN to step in and kept damage to a minimal." Ritsuko stated.

"Well, I'm now relieved it didn't get any worse." Misato sighed knowing without Sasuke she may have lost her job at worst.

"Well that's not all of it. I heard that Sasuke doesn't want to work with Asuka and Asuka's synchronisation ratio is dropping fast, if that problem is not resolved soon, we'll have to step up Touji's training and find a replacement pilot for Unit-02." Ritsuko informed.

"But Touji only piloted Unit-03 only once! What about Rei and Unit-00?" Misato inquired.

"I'm afraid Unit-00 is not ready yet even though Rei's synchronisation ratio is improving by leaps and bounds ever since she started to work with Sasuke." Ritsuko answered.

"Hmmm, I guess Sasuke does have a thing for Rei even though he doesn't want to admit it." Misato giggled.

"Well just be thankful that Commander Ikari wasn't here, that performance would've got you demoted." Ritsuko reproved.

"So you brought some ideas that will save my job haven't you dear friend?" Misato inquired.

"Like this one." Ritsuko suggested as she holds out a memory stick.

"Oh I thank you doctor Ritsuko Akagi! It's good to have a friend that you can count on." Misato beamed but Ritsuko withdrew the memory stick just out of Misato's reach.

"That's nice but I'm not the one saving your backside this time. This is Mr Kaji's idea." Ritsuko informed.

"Kaji?" Misato groaned as she reluctantly accepts the memory stck.

"And I suggest you share this with Sasuke, he may have a few ideas to share too." Ritsuko advised.

* * *

On the next day Sasuke was with Touji on their way to Misato's and they both noticed a removal truck drove past them which causes Sasuke's eyes to twitch and Touji noticed it.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Touji asked.

"Something is not right here, that truck is designed and designated to transport personal goods and all the units are occupied." Sasuke answered.

"C'mon, maybe someone moved out." Touji suggested.

"Maybe, but I can't think of a reason they may want to. Everyone residing in the apartment building all work for Nerv." Sasuke answered and they both arrived at Misato's apartment and entered.

"Misato, we arrived!" Sasuke announced then Touji got a shock when he noticed all the boxes which contained personal belongings lined up and stacked against the wall.

"Sasuke!" Touji cried.

"It can't be!" Sasuke gasped when he noticed it too and they both noticed Asuka's name on them.

"Sasuke I feel real sorry for you." Touji stated and Sasuke ran to his room and noticed Asuka caught dangling in midair in a network of wires with some kunai knives and shurikens embedded in the walls and Asuka has many cuts and bleeding in some places where there are small puddles of blood on the floor with locks of fiery red hair.

"I seen you're trying to go through my things." Sasuke stated.

"What are you talking about you idiot!? You've been dumped for the new model! Misato will be living with me! Of course that is a much more logical when you consider my superior abilities! Although honestly I would rather live with Kaji!" Asuka pouted. "Now get me out of this!" She demanded.

"She even wouldn't say please." Touji commented.

Later, Sasuke got Asuka out of his trap and tied her up and gaged her and Misato just arrived home.

"She won't bother us for now." Sasuke commented.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Touji asked.

"Sasuke! Untie Asuka now!" Misato ordered. "Seriously, I told you no traps in the house!" She rebuked.

"Fine, she was asking for it anyway." Sasuke acknowledged and reluctantly untied Asuka.

"It's about time! First I tried to get Sasuke's things out my room and I got caught in that..." Asuka complained.

"Uh, Misato is there a reason why you want me to come over?" Touji interfered.

Later in the dining area, Sasuke, Asuka and Touji are being briefed by Misato.

"There's only one way to destroy the seventh angel. Execute a simultaneous two point attack on each target's core while the angel is separated. In other words: An attack on both halves by two evas with perfectly synchronised timing. Co-ordination between the two chosen pilots will be vital for the success of this mission. To that end I want all three of you to live together for the duration of the mission. Then only Sasuke and Asuka will live together for now on." Misato briefed and Asuka screamed.

"No Way! I'm not going to live those two jerks! A boy and a girl shouldn't sleep under the one roof above the age of seven!" Asuka complained.

"The angel is currently regenerating itself. It will begin its second assault in nine days." Misato justified.

"But it's impossible!" Asuka groaned.

"I guess she doesn't want to be an eva pilot after all." Sasuke commented.

"Shut your face third child!" Asuka growled.

"Enough both of you! Besides we have a way to making it possible, the master attack pattern will be choreographed by using this music. If you follow it exactly you'll be able to work in synch and completely destroy both targets. Touji, get your things here. Sasuke, Asuka we begin now and we'll attack in nine days." Misato ordered and Touji and Sasuke nodded and Asuka pouted.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki's office, Kaji had just arrived and noticed that his office is much more pleasant and brighter than Commander Ikari's office.

"So Kaji, I've been going over the reports of this cult activities, would you care to explain?" Fuyutsuki inquired.

"Just before the seventh angel attack, I was Co-ordinating Section-2 to investigate the cult that had appeared during the attack of the fifth angel as ordered by Commander Ikari. During the investigation, two members of the cult were sighted and I had ordered Section-2 to track them and observe them. While I was observing them I had noticed one of the cult members whose name is Kisame had disappeared and another Itachi Uchiha had detected me despite the fact we're all over one kilometer away from them and taken every precaution not to get noticed. When Itachi had confronted me he warned me and probably us not to interfere with their operations and its assumed that Kisame had killed the Section-2 agents that were assigned were killed with that unorthodox sword which seems to be out of scales. Itachi had spared me and they both depated." Kaji reported.

"Yes their corpses had been examined. It seems they've been shredded." Fuyutsuki stated.

"Other than that, Itachi had also mentioned that the cult is interested in the Bijuu that we bend to our will." Kaji continued and Fuyutsuki's eyes widened.

"I assume he's talking about the evangelions!?" Fuyutsuki demanded.

"Most likely." Kaji answered.

"Very well, you're dismissed." Fuyutsuki dismissed and Kaji left. "This is real bad, I don't know if any of our security measurements will stop this cult if they find a way into headquarters." He thought.

* * *

In the training fields at Kohona, Shinji had arrived as ordered and noticed the Anko was finishing her dango as she was waiting for him.

"About time wimp!" Anko announced.

"Hey! I'm early!" Shinji protested.

"Good, cause I got something to teach you before you leave Kohona. Now stand back!" Anko ordered as she bit her thumb which made it bleed and smeared her blood on her other hand and did a series of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" She invoked as she planted her hand on the ground and a giant snake appeared out of puff of smoke with Anko standing on top of it.

"It's huge! It looks like the other snake that my team encountered on the last mission when we fought Orochimaru." Shinji commented.

"Well that's no surprise, that's because he taught me that. Now take that contract and sign it with your name." Anko ordered as the snake's mouth opened and with its tongue deposited a huge scroll into Shinji's hands and he opened the scroll. "With your blood and don't forget to stamp your finger prints." Anko added.

Shinji's eyes widened but he complied and bit his thumb as he was taught and signed his name in blood on the scroll. "Shinji Ikari." He muttered as he signed his name and then he stamped his fingerprints with his blood.

"Now try it out! I hope you watched me!" Anko commanded.

Shinji complied and did the same hand signs that Anko did and planted his hand on th ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Shinji invoked and in a puff of smoke a small snake appeared.

"Good, now I know you can summon a snake but be careful, if you summon any powerful summon, you must be ready to give a human sacrifice and in some cases many human sacrifices." Anko warned.

"And if I can't?" Shinji asked.

"Well, you're done for." Anko answered. "Oh, here's a list of summons you can make without a need for human sacrifices." She announced as she tossed another scroll to Shinji and he caught it.

"Uh, right." Shinji acknowledged.

"Don't you get whimpy with me! I thought I beaten that out of you!" Anko chastised with a dangerous glare.

"Oh course not, when I get back to my world. I'll show them what I'm out of!" Shinji countered with dangerous glare.

"Better." Anko praised with a proud smile.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto, Shinji and Sakura are waiting at the gates of Kohona for Kakashi.

"Uh guys, should Kakashi-sensei should be here by now?" Shinji asked.

"Ah, he's always late! And that Pervy Sage is already ahead of us!" Naruto complained.

"Why is always late?" Sakura murmerd. "Cha! I gonna kill him!" Inner Sakura shouted.

"Oh, good morning children." Kakashi greeted as he appeared from nowhere.

"What is it this time?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, sorry I'm late but I was helping a lost young child to find his mother." Kakashi justified.

"That's a lame excuse!" Naruto and Sakura rebuked.

"Well should we be on our way?" Kakashi suggested and took off.

"Agh! How does he get away with it?" Naruto complained and took off.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" Shinji called out and took off and Sakura sighed and took off.

Many hours has passed as they're traveling to the land of Wind then Kakashi suddenly stopped.

"Hey what's the hold up Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded.

"About time you guys caught up." Jiraiya announced as he emerged from the bushes.

"Pervy Sage! You're supposed to with us!" Naruto whined.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya rebuked.

"Anyway now we're all together I got the communications gear." Kakashi announced.

"Good, this way everyone follow me." Jiraiya ordered.

* * *

Not far at the secret hideout of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru managed to find a way in the main chamber with Kabuto.

"We're here Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto announced.

"The seal that they set is no match for me and I see that this relic is what they had used to travel to Shinji's world." Orochimaru schemed.

"It confirms what Sasori has been up to." Kabuto agreed.

"Good, you know the way out, go and continue to watch my experiments while I'm gone." Orochimaru ordered.

"As you wish." Kabuto complied.

Then Orochimaru did a series of hand signs and summoned up all his chakra. "Dimensional Travel Jutsu!" Orochimaru invoked and in a bright flash, he is gone.

* * *

At the entrance to the hideout , Team 7 had arrived with Jiraiya and he put his hand up.

"The entrance is sealed, there's no way we can get in until the other seals are removed." Jiraiya announced.

"So where are they Pervy Sage?" Naruto demanded.

"They're hidden you idiot!" Jiraiya countered.

Then another squad of ninja had arrived, one young lady with blond hair in four ponytails and a huge fan on her back, a young man who's dressed all in black with a cat like hood covering his head and a package on his back and a boy who's hair is red with a kanji symbol of love on his temple and a huge gourd on his back.

"Hey Gaara, long time no see!" Naruto greeted.

"Ah who are they Naruto?" Shinji asked.

"These guys are from the hidden Sand village." Sakura answered.

"So what brought you guys here?" Kakashi inquired.

"Kankuro and Temari were investigating the strange chakra surges." Gaara answered as he indicated to Temari and Kankuro respectively and he turned to Shinji and looked at him curiously. "You're not from here?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but I like it here better than where I come from." Shinji answered.

"Hey Gaara, could you use that eyeball thing to find the hidden seals so we can break into the hideout?" Naruto inquired.

Gaara smiled and performed a hand sign then a cloud of sand condensed into an eyeball and it floated away.

"We'll know where the seals are shortly." Gaara announced.

Some time later Gaara did another handsign.

"I know where they are. There's three of them." Gaara announced.

"Right, we'll remove those seals..." Kakashi volunteered.

"We can do that, once the seals are removed you can remove the final seal and break into the hideout." Gaara interrupted.

"I recognise that kind of seal, the seals must be removed simultaneously, that's why I want Kakashi to get the communications gear in just in case." Jiraiya stated.

Later after Kakashi handed the communications gear to Gaara's team, they took off to remove the seals while Jiraiya was wearing his headphones waiting for Gaara's team to position themselves. Then Gaara gave the signal that his team is ready and they all successfully removed the seal.

"Right now to break into hideout." Said Kakashi.

"I can handle this one." Sakura volunteered and she did a reverse punch into the main entrance which left a crater in the stone door. Then punched to door a few more times until it was shattered.

"Whoa, when did she learn how to do that?" Naruto wondered.

"I must go! Gaara's team is in trouble. Kakashi get Naruto to use the fox to sent you guys to Shinji's world." Jiraiya ordered and he left to assist Gaara and his teammates.

"Should we go help them?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji, they're doing their job so we can do ours let's go!" Kakashi ordered.

Team 7 entered the hideout to notice the relic in the centre of the room.

"So this is what the Akatsuki used to get to Shinji's world." Kakashi thought. "Naruto, you need to summon the fox chakra to activate it." He ordered.

"Okay." Naruto complied and went to a mediative position and began to concentrate. "Okay Fox, I want you to take us to Shinji's world, we're going there!" Naruto ordered.

"Foolish kid! Don't you know that world is about to end?" The Nine Tailed Fox chastised.

"I don't care! We're going there, just give me your chakra!" Naruto countered then the red chakra enveloped Naruto.

"What's happening!?" Shinji demanded.

"This is it! Stay close to Naruto and the relic!" Kakashi ordered and Team 7 complied and the red chakra enveloped Team 7 and it was all sucked into the relic leaving no one behind. Then Kabuto left the shadows.

"Interesting, very interesting." Kabuto thought.

* * *

At the lookout point that overlooks Tokyo-3, Orochimaru was staring at the city.

"Yes! I made it and now I can seek out Sasuke!" Orochimaru thought as he begins to explore the city.

A few hours later, in a bright red flash, Team 7 has been deposited and they quickly gained their bearings.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looks at the city.

"This is it, this is Tokyo-3." Shinji answered.

"It huge!" Sakura gasped.

"So this is Shinji's world." Kakashi thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the labs in Nerv headquarters in a canister which contains the skin with the curse seal on it begins to vibrate and the curse seal begins to glow a fiery red glow causing the LCL in it to boil. Then the canister can no longer contain its contents and shattered, which spilled the LCL all over the examination table.

**TBC**


	10. Reunion

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Thanks for your subscriptions to this story everyone ^_^! And also to my brother to encourage me to continue writing. Hope you had a great new year.

**Reunion.**

At the outlook of Tokyo-3, Shinji and Team 7 had just arrived and were overwhelmed by the sight of the fortified city along with the sighting of the remains of the fifth angel which was slowly being disassembled, Kakashi uncovered his sharigan eye to examine it in more detail.

"This city is bigger than Kohona." Sakura stated.

"So Shinji what's the big deal of coming to this city? Your father must be an idiot if he knows that he's sending you to a war zone." Naruto commented.

"He wants me to work for an organisation called "Nerv" but he, he, didn't even tell my why!" Shinji answered.

"This city must've endured a bijuu attack like Kohona did thirteen years ago. But these people had figured out a way to destroy them. Could this be the reason the Akatsuki is here and if Orochimaru can figure it out, he'll also be interested in it too for his own reasons." Kakashi thought.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, what are going to do now other than standing around all day!" Naruto demanded.

"Settle down Naruto." Kakashi commanded. "First it's clear that this world, Sasuke is here and Orochimaru is going to be looking for him. And did you notice the damage this city had endured, this city is right in the middle of the war zone and against such creatures it's a miracle that this city still stands." He explained.

"If so, I think we should try find Sasuke first before Orochimaru does." Shinji suggested.

"Good point." Kakashi agreed and then he bit his thumb and did a series of hand symbols. "Summoning jutsu!" He invoked as he places his palm on the ground and in a puff of smoke a pug dog wearing a blue coat appeared.

"Hey Kakashi, what's happening here? You're in a different world and oh it looks bad." Pakkun commented.

"Pakkun, could you sense Sasuke here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll see." Pakkun answered and started sniffing. "He's here alright but his scent is weak here so it must've been a long time since he was last here and his scent stopped in that direction." He reported.

"What did he mean stopped?" Sakura asked.

"Someone must've gave him a lift." Shinji answered and Kakashi studied the tracks.

"We'll just have to follow that road and see where it leads. Let's move out." Kakashi ordered and Team 7 and Pakkun taken off down the road.

Then in the bushes, a venus fly trap figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it emerged from the ground.

"Heh, heh, heh, it seems that Orochimaru and the Leaf nin had arrived. This will be interesting." Zetsu thought.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside Misato's apartment, Kensuke was carry two bags full of paperwork that he must deliver to Sasuke and Touji since they're missing school.

"Oh man! Why did the class rep had to get me to be her delivery boy?" Kensuke thought then he noticed down the street a figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and a straw hat too. Kensuke froze in fear as the figure turned to face him.

"You're Kensuke?" The figure asked.

"Uh, what's your business?" Kensuke countered.

The figure's eyes iris went red with the three tomoes in it and then he slowly removed his straw hat.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kensuke gasped and dropped the bags containing the paperwork.

"I'm here to warn you to beware of Orochimaru. He's seeking out my brother." Itachi announced.

"What?" Kensuke responded. "Wait a minute, you destroyed your entire family and now you want to protect Sasuke?" He questioned.

"My reasons to destroy my clan are my own. But I'm warning you now for the same reason I spared Sasuke. Orochimaru is not any person you'll meet but you'll recognise him by looking into his eyes which are of the snake." Itachi answered.

"Okay..." Kensuke acknowledged.

"But I'll warn you and your people not to engage him, I must go now until we meet again Kensuke." Itachi warned and he left.

"Man this is heavy." Kensuke groaned and ran off to Misato's apartment leaving the bags behind.

* * *

Not long later at Misato's appartment, Kensuke just got off the elevator and ran into Hikari as they approach the front door.

"Uh, class rep? What are you doing here?" Kensuke asked.

"I'm checking up on Soryu, besides were you delivering Uchiha's papers? Are you alright Aida? You look like you have seen a ghost." Hikari stated.

"I had just ran into Itachi, I must've dropped Sasuke's and Touji's papers when he confronted me." Kensuke answered.

"Who's Itachi?" Hikari asked sternly as they approached the door and both pressed the doorbell.

"Comin." They heard two voices groaned and then the door opened revealing Asuka and Touji wearing dancing outfits where Asuka's has a pink top and Touji has a purple top and they both gave an embarrassed look.

"Touji! You too! What happened?" Kensuke groaned.

"Hey, it's Misato's idea!" Touji and Asuka defended.

"It's Uchiha's fault that I had work with that idiot!" Asuka complained.

"Hey! He already gave you a chance and you've busted it!" Touji defended.

"It's not my fault that he's always a stick in the mud, brooding and is a downright rude! Besides why is he always so pissed off!?" Asuka countered.

"Hi everybody!" Misato announced as she had just arrived with Rei.

"Could it be that Itachi guy that Kensuke just met." Hikari wondered which caused everyone except Asuka to gasp and Kensuke groaned with his head bowed down.

"What's wrong with you all? He's just Sasuke's brother..." Asuka asserted then Sasuke who happened to be wearing his dancing outfit but his shirt was navy blue with the Uchiha fan on the back brushed passed Touji and Asuka staring at Hikari.

"Where is he!?" Sasuke interrogated which frightened Hikari.

"Hey, Sasuke settled down, he's gone now." Kensuke reassured as Sasuke's soulders dropped slightly as he was growled.

"Just great, I just convinced him to work with Touji and Asuka and now this." Misato groaned. "Why don't we all go inside." She suggested.

"Why is Sasuke so angry when Itachi is mentioned? Is he the reason he chose to be an avenger?" Rei thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Orochimaru is exploring the city of Tokyo-3 without a problem, with a simple transformation jutsu he was able to appear as another civilian of the city. However he was suspicious for he felt many great chakra sources.

"This city seems peaceful but a dead bijuu and the people here shouldn't been able to kill it but there's something beneath the surface." Orochimaru thought with a wicked grin.

As he kept exploring the city and getting closer to the remains of the fifth angel, he noticed a lot of trucks and other vehicles with the same logo which reads "Nerv".

"Hey! You're not authorised to be here! Put you hands up where I can see them!" A Nerv guard ordered with his machine gun pointed at Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, I'm new here and I've must've got lost." Orochimaru justified as he slowly turn to face the Nerv guard.

"Last warning if you don't put your hands up I'll shoot!" The Nerv guard warned.

Orochimaru only walked up to the Nerv guard and he fired a few rounds into him but the figure of Orochimaru turned into mud and collapsed into a puddle.

"What the..." The Nerv guard gasped, then he's paralysed with fear as he sees visions of his death.

"My, my, you're more foolish than I thought but don't worry I have a far better use for you." Orochimaru announced as he did a series of hand signs.

* * *

Along the outskirts of Tokyo-3, Team 7 has been following the road that leads to a series of apartment blocks and a school which is now closed for the day. Then Pakkun started sniffing again.

"Hey I got Sasuke's scent again and it's much stronger here!" Pakkun announced.

"That's great! That means we must be very close to him!" Sakura cheered.

"So where is he?!" Naruto demanded.

"Um, not too sure." Pakkun answered.

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Well you see, his scent is strong here but he's been to many places, there's that school over there first of all. Then there are the apartment buildings over there. Also there's another scent trail that takes us away from the city. And this one's strange but it seems to lead underground." Pakkun answered.

"Okay, then we need to split up to find Sasuke quickly, now everyone use the communications gear and let us know if you find him." Kakashi ordered as he hands out the communcations devices to the team. "Right, Shinji you and Pakkun will go to the apartment blocks and approach the apartment if you certain you have found Sasuke, contact me. Sakura you will follow that trail that leads away from the city. Naruto you follow the trail that leads underground. While I'll check out the school." He continued.

Team 7 nodded in compliance and everyone went to their designated areas.

* * *

Meanwhile at a hideout located in the country of Rain, four figures in black cloaks with red clouds on it are in a meeting.

"At last we meet meet." The shadowy figure with multiple piercings announced.

"We had just received noticed that our hideout near the nation of Wind had been compromised by Orochimaru, Leaf ninja and the Sand ninja." The woman with blue hair reported.

"Sasori's spy appears to be reliable after all." The cloaked figure with the triple bladed hand held scythe mused.

"Enough, he's useful for now. Already three teams lead by Itachi are already scouting the new world he had discovered. Konan had finished the preparations we needed to move our operations there." The leader briefed.

"What do we have to gain in the new world?" The figure which seems to have parts of his body replaced ask.

"The people in the new world have the capabilities to destroy the Bijuu. We are there to secure their main weapon." Konan answered as she drew out her hand and with some paper forming two origamis and with a simple transformation jutsu with a simple hand sign. In a puff of smoke they now appear as a miniature models of Evangelions Unit-00 and Unit-01.

"Based from the intelligence gained from Zetsu and the photos from Deidara, these weapons are the same size of the Bijuu." The Leader explained further. "We are to infiltrate this 'Nerv' and secure their weapons. We move out now!" He ordered and everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Near the hideout, Team Sand are now exhausted after fighting and overcoming their clone counterparts as Gaara was able to outwit his clone and catch him in his sand coffin and finished him with sand burial jutsus, Temari was able to overcome her clone after multiple fan attacks including her cyclone wind jutsu by her and her clone which had demolished a small part of the forest, she overcame it by summoning her weasel which had buried her clone under the wood that was cut down by the panther. Kankuro, after several puppet fights he managed to lure his clone into his 'Black Ant' puppet and finished it with iron maiden jutsu.

"I never though I had to fight myself." Kankuro thought as he's collecting his puppet remains.

"Kankuro, Gaara, I think we wasted enough time dealing with that trap. I gonna have a word with Jiraiya about this." Temari commented.

"We don't have time for this, we must return to the hideout." Gaara added.

Later the sand nin returned to the hideout and they noticed Jiraiya standing by the entrance.

"Quickly you guys, I've studied the jutsu that should get you to the world where Team 7 should be, stand around that relic." Jiraiya ordered.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Temari asked assertively.

"We don't have choice, if Orochimaru is there and whatever he finds, he'll surely will use it for himself and will become even more dangerous." Jiraiya answered.

"We don't have anytime, what do we need to do?" Gaara demanded as they surround the relic.

"Gaara, you'll need to use Shukaku's chakra to make this work, don't worry he'll know the way back to this world too. Now when I invoke the jutsu, allow Shakaku's chakra to be the catalyst." Jiraiya instructed and Gaara nodded. Jiraiya then performs a complex series of hand symbols "Dimensional travel jutsu!" He invoked and Gaara did the hand sign that allows Shakaku's chakra to be channeled as a catalyst as he was instructed and the sand erupted from Gaara's gourd and engulfs the Sand nin and the relic and formed a perfect sphere then the sphere collapses, leaving a pile of sand surrounding the relic.

"Good, they're on their way, now I must return to Kohona." Jiraiya thought and pulled out a photo which happened to be of Misato posing and he pulled a cheeky grin. "Hehehe, good thing I managed to swipe this off Shinji again, at least I can do some research on my way home." He boasted.

Meanwhile in the shadows, Kabuto sighed in disgust.

* * *

At Nerv headquarters, the alarms were triggered and Ritsuko and Maya along with a security detail and bio-decontamination team were rushing towards the cause of alarm.

"What just happened!?" Ritsuko demanded.

"An anomaly was detected in the main lab and not just that, a orange blood type is detected." Maya answered.

"It can't be! We've already got an angel to deal with and now we have another one?" Ritsuko thought. "It better not be what I think it is." She commented.

By the time they arrived at the entrance of the lab, the security detail surrounded and covered the entrance with their weapons pointed at it. Ritsuko and Maya pulled out their keys and inserted it at the keyholes on the emergency override panel and they both counted to three and simultaneously turned their keys and the main doors opened. The security detail cautiously entered the lab and Ritsuko and Maya followed them. As Ritsuko approached the main examination table, she gasped as she noticed the shattered remains of the canister and the LCL is spilled all over the examination table with a lump of flesh that's pulsing with the curse seal giving a fiery glow.

"The Tumor that's removed from Pilot Uchiha." Maya gasped as Ritsuko rushed to a nearby computer started a scan on it.

"The poisonous enzymes had fused with the cells!" Ritsuko announced as Maya went to another computer.

"I can't believe this! I'm detecting a brain, heart, major bones. It's forming a new human body!" Maya reported.

"Set up an bio containment chamber. Quickly!" Ritsuko ordered and the bio decontamination team complied.

* * *

At Misato's apartment, Sasuke was meditating as he was focusing his chakra and Kensuke, Rei and Misato are watching Touji and Asuka trying to synchronise their moves but not making any progress as Asuka made another mistake and she messed up the dance routine.

"Shizt! So much for synchronisation! I could never synch down to the pathetic level, this animated dork lives at! If you ask me, the whole idea's impossible!" Asuka complained as she flung her headphones and it hit Sasuke and he narrows his eyes on her with a growl in response.

"Then you're giving up?" Misato inquired.

"But, you don't have anyone else do you?" Asuka beamed.

"Sasuke, why don't you give it a go." Misato suggested and Sasuke picked up the headphones and stood up with a snort.

"Out of the way, you're pathetic you know." Sasuke ordered as he brushed passed Asuka.

Sasuke and Touji began their synchronising their moves and in the first few moves, they both move together synchronised. Asuka gasped as she watched them, even though Touji made a few mistakes but Sasuke was able to compensate for it and maintain synchronisation.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner, I guess I can designate this operation to Sasuke and Touji." Misato announced.

"What! No, I can't stand this! I can't take it anymore!" Asuka cried as she ran off.

"Wait, Asuka!" Hikari called, then she turned and growled at Sasuke, "Sasuke! Go apologise!" She ordered and Sasuke ignored her as he and Touji continued their moves. "Sasuke, go apologise now!" She ordered again and Sasuke and Touji stopped their moves and Sasuke stood up and faced Hikari.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded with his eyes narrowing on Hikari but she was not intimidated.

"You made her cry, you jerk! Go find her and tell her you're sorry!" Hikari answered.

"First, Asuka only pilots the evangelion because she thinks it's all about her! Also she totally disregarded orders in attempt to single handedly fight the angels for her own glory without giving any regard to her teammates, hence endangering them and the mission. And last of all, she thinks this it's all a game! If you think the problem is with me, you wrong!" Sasuke countered and Hikari's eyes widened. "Come on Touji, we're goin to the training grounds. There's something I need to teach you for the mission." He called.

"Okay." Touji complied.

"Hey! Can I watch?" Kensuke asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, but you guys return back okay. Touji, since you're now assigned to the operation, you'll be sleeping here for the duration of the mission. Oh, Sasuke take Rei with you too." Misato instructed with a wink.

"Fine." Sasuke complied with a slight blush.

"Yes, maan." Touji acknowledged. "Hey Sasuke, you're blushin." He teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke sneered with a dangerous glance and Misato giggled after they left.

* * *

In the streets of Tokyo-3, among the apartment buildings, Shinji and Pakkun were walking down the street and since it was daylight and people are about, Pakkun was only sniffing while Shinji is examining the buildings they pass through then he noticed that Pakkun was sniffing more agitatedly.

"Pakkun, boy, have you found him?" Shinji asked.

"Raph!" Pakkun barked in acknowledgement.

"Lets go." Shinji responded in excitement.

In a few minutes, Shinji and Pakkun approached the build where Misato's apartment is located. As they approached the entrance, Shinji noticed a raven hair boy dressed casually in a blue shirt with black jeans, another taller boy by wearing a black sports outfit, a third boy with dark blond hair with glasses in his school uniform and a blue haired girl with red eyes in her school uniform. Shinji and Pakkun quickly hid themselves in an alcove.

"It's him." Pakkun announced.

"He's in a group, which one?" Shinji asked.

"The one with dark raven hair." Pakkun answered.

"I see. Sasuke." Shinji acknowledged as he activated his communications gear.

"Kakashi-sensei, we'd located Sasuke." Shinji announced.

"Very good Shinji, we'll be on our way. Follow him but don't get too close." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sensei." Shinji acknowledged.

* * *

In the training grounds that Sasuke set up, Sakura had just arrived and she noticed that Sasuke had did a lot of training as she sees holes in the cliff face, craters scattered across the ground and shattered burned remains of trees.

"Even in this world, Sasuke still seeks to get stronger." Sakura thought the her communications gear activates.

"Sakura, Sasuke has been located and is heading down in your direction you need to clear out of the area and hide then await for further orders." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes sensei." Sakura acknowledged then she left the general area and hid.

Later Sasuke, Touji, Kensuke and Rei arrives at the training ground to begin their training.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped in a whisper.

"Okay, Rei you already know how to summon chakra so Kensuke, can you teach Rei how to walk up the tree without using her hands." Sasuke instructed.

"Okay." Kensuke acknowledged.

"Touji, come with me." Sasuke ordered and Touji complied as Sasuke leads Touji to a lake. "Now watch my handsigns." He continued then he began performing a series of handsigns slowly so Touji can register them and he took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" He invoked and blew out a huge stream of fire that spreads out covering the entire lake.

"Whoa!" Touji gasped.

"Now you do it." Sasuke instructed.

Touji nodded and carefully repeat the sequence of handsigns and took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Touji invoked and he blew out a small stream of fire which spreads out a small area in front of him.

"Good, keep practicing, we'll need it when we destroy the angel." Sasuke praised then he turned his head with his sharingan activated. "We're not alone." He murmered.

"What!?" Touji gasped.

Quickly Sasuke jumped as a hand erupted from the ground and then a silver haired masked young man emerged from the ground and attacked Sasuke. Then another boy appeared performing a series of hand signs. "Striking Shadows Snakes!" The boy invoked as the snake emerged from his sleeve, but Sasuke saw it coming and grabbed the snake and quickly flung the boy into a tree knocking him out but not before the snake bit Sasuke. Sasuke cried in pain and collapsed on his knees then the man threw a kunai knife at Sasuke with ninja wire attached to it and it wraped the wire around Sasuke binding him.

"So, we finally found you." The masked man announced.

"Hey! What's up here? Who are you guys?" Touji demanded then he noticed one of the man's eyes was exactly like Sasuke's.

"You better go home now, we need to have a talk, privately." The man advise with a hint of a threat.

"Sasuke!" Kensuke cried as he ran towards him with Rei who was holding a kunai knife.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A blond boy in orange overalls with whisker shaped scars on his face then multiple copies of him formed emerged from the tree tops and landed in front of them, blocking the way.

"Friends of yours?" The man demanded.

"What do you think?" Sasuke countered.

"Well for starters, you're poisoned and it'll be a matter of time before you die and we don't have to save you life since you had betrayed the village." The man explained.

"If he's poisoned we better get him to a hospital!" Kensuke stressed.

"I'll call Captain Katsuragi and organise emergency medical treatment." Rei announced as she pulls out her mobile phone.

"It's not necessary, I can treat him if sensei allows me." The pink haired girl stated.

"Hey, you can't kill him!" Touji shouted. "We're assigned on an important mission!" He continued.

"So are we." The man countered.

"Okay, okay, we'll take you to Misato's, she'll explain everything!" Touji panicked.

"Well what do you think Sasuke?" The man intimidated.

"Fine, don't worry guys that's my former sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke introduced.

"Pleased to meet you guys, I see Sasuke did a fine job teaching you all." Kakashi greeted as he covered his sharingan eye with his forehead protector with his other eye in a wink. "Sakura, treat Sasuke but only neutralise the poison." He ordered.

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura acknowledged and began to treat Sasuke.

* * *

After Sakura revived Shinji. Touji, Kensuke and Rei lead Team 7 along with Sasuke restrained to Misato's appartment. Misato was surprised when she got the first sight of the new visitors and Sasuke tied up.

"Sasuke!" Misato cried when she noticed he's all tied up and pale, then she turned to Kakashi. "Okay who the hell are you and what have you done to Sasuke?" She demanded with a stern look.

"Oh where's my manners? I'm Kakashi Hotake, I was Sasuke's Sensei before he left the village." Kakashi responded "Is it okay we can come in?" He asked.

"Alright but I want an explaination." Misato agreed and after some time everyone got settled in and Kakashi explained Sasuke's betrayal to the village and the events behind it.

"So let get this straight, Sasuke actually left his village to train with a rouge ninja so he can kill his brother?" Misato asked.

"That's the whole story." Kakashi answered.

"That idiot!" Misato sneered. "Well we can't change the past now, Nerv still needs him to pilot the evangelion." She sighed.

"If I may ask, what is Nerv? I was told that this organisation was in charge in destroy these bijuu that you call angels." Kakashi asked and Kensuke blushed.

"Well it's a long story but its the only line of defense against the angels and its funded by the UN. This manual should help you understand." Misato explained as she gave Kakashi the employee's manual. "However, there's something I need to ask you?" Misato inquired.

"Sure." Kakashi responded.

"Not long after Sasuke had arrived here, there are people in black cloaks with red clouds on it happened to arrive shortly after. I wonder if you had encountered them before?" She asked as she gave Kakashi the photos taken and as Kakashi was studying them, his visible eye widened.

"The Akatsuki are here! Did they indicate what they're after?" Kakashi questioned with a worried look.

"I was told they may be interested in our ability to destroy the angels, I'm not authorised to say anything more." Misato answered. "But I can enlist you in Nerv I could use a second in command in combat operations." Misato proposed.

"Well, I don't know how long we'll be here for and we'll need accommodation." Kakashi commented.

"That can be all arranged and you'll get security clearance to access Nerv headquarters too and I'll be authorised to tell you what I can tell you." Misato explained. "But I must warn you that you will have to deal with the Commander and he's someone not to be messed with." She warned.

"Very well." Kakashi conceded with a sigh. "Well let me introduce my students, this is the knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki." He announced as he indicates to the blonde boy in the orange overalls and he gives a foxy grin. "That is Sakura Haruno." He continues as he indicates to the pink hair girl who is adoring Pen-Pen. "And this is my newest student, Shinji Ikari." He pointed at Shinji and Misato spat out her saki.

"Why didn't I notice him earlier!? It's really him!" Misato thought then she smiled. "Pleased to meet you Shinji. I'm Misato Katsuragi, I was to meet you when you arrived in Tokyo-3." She introduced.

"Its nice to meet you too." Shinji responded with a confident smile.

"So did Sasuke did okay when he settled down here?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmmm, well he was tense when he first moved in here but he was hysterical when he discovered Pen-Pen in the bathroom he chased him out right into this room and Sasuke was standing right in front of me completely naked blowing off steam." Misato answered.

"What!?" Sakura growled as she dropped Pen-Pen. "Cha! She saw him naked and I missed it!" Inner Sakura shouted.

"Also once he was introduced to Rei, I think he now has a thing for her now." Misato continued and Sasuke blushed and stormed off with a growl and Misato giggled and Naruto burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"Hahaha! Sasuke and Rei and sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I gonna die of laughter." Naruto laughed and Rei blushed.

"Not before I'll kill you first." Sasuke countered with a slight blush to his face.

"Oh, you're blushing so you do like Rei!" Naruto teased.

"Shut up loser!" Sasuke shouted which caused the whole apartment to be silent. "I'll be in my room." He announced and he stormed off and close the door.

"So, even the devil can cry." Asuka commented who had just returned.

"Sadly, he did disobey my orders once." Misato stated.

"What did he do?" Kakashi inquired.

"When Sasuke was fighting the fourth angel, his evangelion had lost the umbilical cable which keeps it operational and it had only five minutes of activation time. I'd ordered him to rescue his classmates that you met earlier by allowing them into the evangelion and to retreat to regroup and try to fight the angel again." Misato explained.

"That sounds reasonable, he should have been able to follow that order." said Kakashi.

"That's when we first saw the first black cloaked figure and Sasuke imediately recognised him." Misato continued.

"Itachi Uchiha, now I understand." Kakashi sighed.

"Well we got a big week before the day will come to determine if humanity gets to continue for a little while longer. I'll go and get Sasuke." Misato announced.

* * *

In the playground of Tokyo-3 the children were playing in the sandpit, then they noticed the sand started to move strangely as it was gathering in the centre of the sandpit. Their concerned parents quickly rushed to collect their children and brought them away from the sandpit as a sphere of sand is forming. Once the sphere reached its maximum size it crumbled from the top until it collapses together revealing the Sand nin.

"Well, I guess we're here." Kankuro announced.

"We must find the Leaf nin." Gaara reminded.

"Right so where do we look? This place is bigger than Sunagakure and these towers are much larger." Temari stated.

"Something is not right here." Gaara announced as he cringed as if he's having a severe headache.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted.

"Lets get out of the city until we figure out what's goin on!" Kankuro proposed.

"Okay lets go!" Temari agreed and the Sand nin helped Gaara up and they took off, leaving Tokyo-3.

* * *

Over the next nine days, Touji had improved over his fire Jutsu and his synch ratio had succeeded Asuka's and Rei and Kensuke later learned to walk on water. However, Asuka's synch ratio has been falling which disqualifies her from partaking in the mission and Ritsuko was forced to begin searching for her sucessor. Also Misato was able to Kakashi enlisted and by Sasuke's and Misato's testimony and his qualifications he was given the rank of Captain and oversees Touji and Sasuke's training and was impressed with the teamwork they demonstrated, also Team 7 got their own apartment where they can dwell too. In the meantime, Ritsuko was busy studying the fetus that was growing rapidly in the bio-containment chamber and she was amazed what she had learned from her research.

Now the day had come for the second attempt to destroy the seventh angel as for it's now completely healed and the VTOL vehicles are circling the intruding angel that was to enter Tokyo-3. In the bridge of Nerv headquarters, Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji and Kakashi are about to commence the operation.

"The target has broken through the final defense line at Gora." Aoba announced.

"The chakra is overwhelming. And I can sense two sources of it but from one being. This bijuu is interesting." Kakashi thought as he uncovered his sharingan eye to study the angel closely.

"Here it comes. We won't fail this time." Misato commented then she turned to face Sasuke and Touji over the video link. "Spread you AT-fields as soon as the music starts, then follow the operation choreography. Are you two ready?" She instructed.

"Ready." Sasuke answered as he activates his sharingan.

"I'm good here!" Touji responded.

"The target has entered the mountains." Aoba announced.

"Sasuke, Touji remember the moves and Touji go with the intent to kill." Kakashi reminded.

"Got it." Touji acknowledged.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, we'll be done in sixty-two seconds." Sasuke complied.

"Detach external power!" Misato ordered and the umbilical cables detached from Unit-01 and Unit-03. "Eva launch!" She continued.

Once the order was given, Evangelions Units-01 and 03 were both launched through their catapults and as they arrived at the surface they were both catapulted into the air and as they reach the peak of their height, they both hurled over a dozen positron knives together at the angel causing it to separated into two angels. As both evangelions landed they both did perform the exact same hand signs and both breathed out a huge streams of fire immolating both angels simultaneously. Then the angels counter attacked with energy blasts which both evangelions successfully evaded and as the beams seem to hit the evangelions both of the disappeared in puffs of smoke leaving partially melted metal plates in their place and they both appeared right in front of them and kicked them both into the air and both performed the 'lion's barrage' and both evangleions landed a safe distance away from the angels and they both did a series of hand signs again and both blew multiple fireballs at the angels which forced to merge back into one angel and both Units-01 and 03 leaped into the air and landed a flying spinning back kick as the finishing blow which cracked both of the angel's cores and the angel was dragged into a hill along with the evangelions and self-destructed in a huge explosion which destroyed the mountain. After the explosion died down, in the newly formed crater, the enternal batteries of Units-01 and 03 ran out and they too crumbled onto the ground.

"Both Evas are okay." Maya announced.

"Well it seems the mission has been accomplished." Kakashi announced with a sweat drop.

"Oh geez!" Misato observed.

"Pathetic." Ritsuko announced.

* * *

Not too far from Tokyo-3 in a safe-house, Gaara has been resting uncomfortably for many days and now his headache had suddenly lightened up and Kankuro rushed in as Temari is tending to Gaara.

"Kankuro, I think Gaara's pain had settled down!" Temari announced.

"Did you just see what I saw outside!? There's a bijuu that attempted to attack the city!" Kankuro informed.

"A what!? Is that what I just felt, that chakra is overwhelming!" Temari shouted.

"Don't worry now, the city seems to used some kinda of weapon like my puppets and manged to destroy it." Kankuro soothed.

"That would explain why Gaara got incapacitated." Temari sighed.

"Well, now its gone maybe we can try find the Leaf nin again when Garra has recovered." Kankuro proposed and Temari nodded in agreement.

**TBC**


	11. Sakura Haruno the Fifth Child

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Thanks for your subscriptions and reviews to this story everyone ^_^! And also to my brother and his friend to encourage me to continue writing, please send reviews I always enjoy feedback.

**Sakura Haruno the Fifth Child**

It has several days since the destruction of the Seventh Angel and Evangelions Unit-01 and Unit-03 were recovered and now Commander Ikari had just returned. In his office Shinji was standing in the middle by himself facing his worst enemy; his father.

"So its been a long time." Gendo greeted.

"Yeah, but not long enough." Shinji countered and giving a dangerous glare.

"Shinji, I want you to take Pilot Uchiha's place and become pilot of Evangelion Unit-01." Gendo ordered.

"No." Shinji answered.

"You will pilot..." Gendo pressured, returning his glare.

"Father, I'll let you know one thing. I'm a ninja of Kohona, the hidden village of the leaves and my loyalty is to them. I did not agree to serve you, nor I will serve you and be your little pawn to be used. And I'll answer only to Kakashi-sensei, not you." Shinji interrupted.

"Very well, you may leave." Gendo conceded and Shinji left his office without a second thought and Gendo picked up his phone. "Fuyutsuki, the replacement is useless for now, bring in his sensei, Kakashi Hotake." He ordered and the doors to his office opened to admit the masked jonin.

"Sorry I'm late commander, I just got lost in your headquarters and I had to ask for directions." Kakashi explained as Gendo gives a dangerous glare.

"I see, Captain Katsuragi had reported to me of your arrival and enlisted you into the ranks. I want to know what you could bring to Nerv?" Gendo demanded.

"Well, I was Sasuke's sensei and where I'm from where I'm from, I hold the rank of jonin which means I'm a high level ninja. Also I had assisted Captain Katsuragi in training Pilots Uchiha and Suzuhara in order to destroy the bijuu which you call an angel." Kakashi answered to the point.

"An highly experienced ninja and he trained Pilot Uchiha. So far everything is following the schedule but there's one thing that may be a cause for alarm and the old man will definitely want answers." Gendo thought. "Very well, you'll be given the rank of Captain and you'll be assigned as deputy in combat operations. Now I have one more question." He stated.

"Ask away." Kakashi responded.

"What do you know of the cult that has been sighted in Tokyo-3? Already six individuals had been sighted." Gendo inquired.

"This cult you mentioned is called the Akatsuki. They consist of high level criminal ninja and it seems that they're interested whatever Nerv has." Kakashi answered.

"Is that all?" Gendo questioned.

"Oh, one warning it's best not to confront them. Your security personnel will be no match against them and it may take years of training before they can even stand a fighting chance. The loss of some of your Section 2 agents is the proof of that." Kakashi warned. "Am I finished now?" He asked.

"One last thing, I also like to have your students Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and my son to be recruited into the eva program." Gendo stated which Kakashi read that's not a request.

"You mean to become eva pilots?" Kakashi asked.

"That is correct." Gendo answered.

"Hmmm, since I now part of Nerv, the commander can now give me orders and keep an eye on me and my students and will force Shinji to pilot the eva. However, it allows me to get to know this world better and find out why the Akatsuki is interested in their evangelions and anything else they find here. I just hope this is worth it." Kakashi thought. "Very well, if you don't mind. I should get them ready." He conceded.

"Very good, you're dismissed Captain Hotake." Gendo dismissed and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Only one thing Kakashi didn't mention that one of the members of this Akatsuki is Pilot Uchiha's older brother, why is he hiding such vital information and what else is he hiding and will the Akatsuki interfere with the human instrumentality program and the schedule? That must not happen." Gendo thought then he picked up the phone. "Dr Akagi, prepare Evangelion Unit-02 for the configuration of one of Kakashi's students and call the second branch for the requisition of Unit-04 and send them a simulation body in its place." He ordered then he hang up.

"It seems we're getting more what we bargained for." Feyutsuki observed as he entered the Commander's office.

"We will deal with them. I will not allow Hotake or that cult Akatsuki interfere with my plans." Gendo announced.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of Nerv Headquarters, Orochimaru had successfully infiltrated its staff and managed to get into the geofront without raising any alarm. He went into deep thought as he had been sensing chakra from many sources, but one source was familiar.

"Hmmm, as I get deeper into this base, I sense that the chakra gets stronger, I must be getting close." Orochimaru thought. Later he arrived at the entrance of one of the labs then he heard a clicking noise.

"What are you doing!? This is an restricted area!" Ritsuko asserted as she points her pistol at Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry I just got lost, would you mind directing me back at the entrance?" Orochimaru asked.

"You know I can't just do that, your security clearance level should have not allowed you to get to this facility." Ritsuko asserted.

Orochimaru turned slowly with his hands raised to face Ritsuko with a sinister grin and smacked his lips reavealing his snake like tongue which caused Ritsuko to gasp.

"No human should be capable with that." Ritsuko spoke to herself.

"Surprised? The people of this world has no idea what even the cult that you call it is even beginning to infiltrate this place too." Orochimaru stated.

"What do you know about that cult?" Ritsuko demanded.

"You see, I was once a member of that cult and I can tell you what you need to know." Orochimaru confessed and Ritsuko starts to lower her gun and Orochimaru approaches her. "All I ask is a favor, I need to check the lab, I noticed there's something in there that belongs to me." He seduced as his golden serpent eyes look into her.

* * *

At Tokyo-3 Mall, Asuka is doing her shopping with Kaji while Sakura is tagging along and getting some clothes for herself. However they don't know they're being watched.

"Kaji! I'm so glad going shopping with you Kaji!" Asuka beamed as she snuggles into Kaji's arm, then she turns to face Sakura. "Although it would be better if she didn't had to tag along too." She grumbled.

"Well, Misato would kill me if I refused." Kaji justified and Asuka snorted.

"Kaji, this city is really impressive, can you tell me more about this place?." Sakura asked.

"Of course, you know this city is called Tokyo-3 and you may had noticed it is built like a fortress." Kaja answered.

"Like a Shinobi village I came from." Sakura followed.

"You can say that. But the purpose of this city is to prevent another second impact." He continued but carefully worded so no classified information is disclosed in the public mall.

"Hey! Why don't we check this out!" Asuka suggested as they arrived at the clothes shop and Asuka rushed into the swimsuit department.

After a few minutes Asuka raided the swimsuits until she found a very revealing red and white striped swimsuit in two pieces allowing the wearer to have her waist totally exposed and the upper part has a zipper down the front.

"What do you think of this one?" Asuka asked excitedly.

"Um, are you a little young to wear something like that Asuka?" Kaji blushed.

"Aw, come on Kaji. This what all the girls are wearing." Asuka pleaded.

"Hey, I found this!" Sakura announced when she shows a red bathing suit with a white circle on the front.

However, behind the bushes a venus flytrap figure emerged from the garden.

"This is intersting! Yes, I must report this 'Second Impact' to the leader." Zetsu thought.

* * *

Later, after Asuka, Sakura and Kaji finished their meal outside of a restaurant, Asuka was boasting about the school trip she wants to go on while Sakura was bored.

"So, where is your class going?" Kaji asked.

"Okinawa! It's gonna be awesome! We're even gonna go scuba-diving!" Asuka boasted then she turned to Sakura. "And too bad your sensei won't let you come." She teased.

"That's alright, at least I can train with Sasuke again." Sakura responded and went into dream state.

"Good luck, you'll have a better conversation with a brick wall!" Asuka countered.

"Hey! Naruto is the brick wall! You just don't know Sasuke as I do!" Sakura corrected.

"That idiot! He couldn't find his way around Tokyo-3 for ramen, even if you gave him a map! And Shinji just likes to mope around in the apartment like Sasuke." Asuka shouted.

"Well, its been years since I went scuba diving." Kaji interrupted, hoping to change the subject.

"Hey, where did you go for your school trip Kaji?" Asuka asked, relieved that Kaji stepped in and changed the subject while Sakura sighed.

"Well, actually we didn't have one." Kaji answered.

"Why is that?" Asuka continued.

"Just a thing called 'The Second Impact'" Kaji explained and Asuka starts to day-dream as she drinks her soda.

"Kaji mentions the 'Second Impact' a lot, this must be a significant event in this world. I should talk about this to Kakahsi-Sensei and ask Misato too." Sakura thought.

"Oh Sakura, Kakashi and I had been talking recently. How would you like to be in the eva program?" Kaji asked.

"Well, I don't know about that. I had been told that Sasuke was exceptionally good at piloting the evangelion and even destroyed many bijuu." Sakura responded.

"Well, we need good pilots and since Kakashi had trained Sasuke, and the Murduk Institute had selected you to become the Fifth child!" Kaji explained.

"Cha, pilot an eva and Sasuke will like you!" Inner Sakura urged.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sakura announced.

"Very good, I'll let Dr Akagi know that Unit-02 will be reconfigured..." Kaji praised as Asuka spits out her soda.

"What!? She is gonna pilot my Unit-02!? Kaji how could you. You know I don't like anyone else piloting my Unit-02." Asuka reproached.

"I'm sorry Asuka, it wasn't my choice and Dr Akagi has enough problems with unit-00 and she thought that your eva is the most suitable for her since you now have problems sinchronising with it." Kaji explained.

"Can't they get another eva!?" Asuka whined.

"Well there's another one coming but Misato is already interviewing Naruto for the position." Kaji responded.

"Don't worry, I'll look after your eva. Maybe a bit of training, maybe you could..." Sakura assured.

"Shut up! First you steal my Unit-02 and now you're telling me what to do and how I feel!? I hate you!" Asuka screamed.

* * *

Later in the evening, Asuka who's already in a bad mood got her luggage packed for the school trip, then the main door opened which admits Misato, Kakashi, Touji and Team 7.

"Hey, Misato! Guess where I'm goin!?" Asuka announced, pretending to be excited.

"Hmmm, she seems to mask her emotions well enough since her fight with Sakura." Kakashi thought.

"Asuka, can you get Sasuke we need to talk." Misato asked.

"Fine." Asuka pouted.

"It look like she's going somewhere." Kakashi observed when he noticed Asuka's luggage.

"Well there's a school trip to Okinawa departing tomorrow. But I think Asuka will hate the news I'll give her." Misato stated.

Then Sasuke and Asuka arrived in the living room.

"This better be worth the interruption of my chakra mediation." Sasuke sneered at Asuka.

"It's not my fault that Misato wants you, you idiot!" Asuka countered.

"Sasuke! Asuka! Get into the lounge room and take seat!" Misato ordered sternly and they both complied with a snort and everyone else found a place to sit too.

"First of all, I want to let you know that Hikari is comin to pick me up to..." Asuka announced.

"No Asuka, you're not going." Misato interrupted.

"What! Did you just say that I can't go on the..." Asuka demanded.

"Asuka, your behavior is unbecoming of eva pilot and if anyone talks it's Misato." Kakashi intimidated with a dangerous glare which caused Asuka to gasp and Sasuke gave a smirk at her.

"You know that you and the the rest of the pilots are on permanent standby, because there's always the possibility that an Angel might attack while you're away." Misato explained.

"Oh man! I knew that was too good to be true." Touji whined.

"But Okinawa sounds so cool!" Naruto complained.

"Oh well, no one says it's gonna be easy." Kakashi stated.

"However you all should consider taking this time to get ahead for a change. Naruto, Shinji and Sakura just got enrolled at school recently and they got a bit of catching up to do. Also if you think I haven't seen these report cards, you're wrong." Misato announced as she pulls out three memory sticks which are labeled '', '' and '' respectively which caused Asuka and Touji to flinch and Naruto starts laughing.

"Naruto, you're report cards will be forwarded to me directly." Kakashi reproached and Naruto scowled.

"Just for your information, if you think I haven't seen your test scores yet. Well, all your grades are forwarded to my terminal and I have been very disappointed of all of you." Misato rebuked and Touji's, Sasuke's and Asuka's eyes widened.

"Hey, Sasuke aced the both of us, how could you be disappointed with him?" Touji demanded and Asuka scowled.

"Ha! This is so silly! And this school's grades are just dumb! The old fashioned numeric grading scale you use on your exams is stupid!" Asuka complained as she regained her countenance.

"In Rome, do as the Romans do. You could at least try to adjust to Japanese school life." Misato reproached and Touji groaned, "Even Sasuke had achieved high scores on his exams, he could've helped you both out." She continued and Sasuke pouted.

"This sucks!" Asuka screamed then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Shinji responded as he answers the door to reveal a red haired young teenager with the kanji symbol for 'love' scared on the right temple and has a huge sand gourde strapped on his back, along with a blond young lady with a huge fan strapped onto her back and another teenager dressed in black cat suit with heavy make up on his face.

"Is Naruto here?" The red haired boy asked.

"Ah, just a minute." Shinji answered and turned his head. "Kakashi-sensei! I think we got guests." He called and Kakashi arrived at the doorway.

"Oh, I see." Kakashi mused.

* * *

Far away from Misato's apartment, at the Akatsuki hide out the six members of the Akatsuki had seated around the relic meditating for days, then suddenly paper emerged from the relic until if formed a sphere and it collapsed to reveal four additional members.

"Deidara, report!" The leader demanded.

"From what I had observed, this city is built like a shinobi village but it's strange hmmm. The population behave like its a normal village." Diedara reported and the leader nodded and turned to Zetsu.

"I had sighted shinobi arriving from our world, it's obvious that they know the location of our relic and the possibility of taking it into their hands. But there's another matter, there is an senior member of Nerv had mentioned an event that appears connected to their bijuu, he refers it as 'Second Impact'." Zetsu reported.

"We had set up another relic so we won't have an issue of appearing in the hands of the enemy." The blue haired member of the Akatsuki stated and the leader turned to face Itachi.

"I had closely observed the artificial bijuu fight in the most recent battle against another bijuu and destroyed it. I conclude that they're controlled by a human host and we will no problems controlling them. Further more I had observed an infiltration effort into the organisation called 'Nerv' it appears they have their own motivation." Itachi concluded the reports.

"Very good. Then we're ready for the next stage, assume the role of those who are infiltrating this 'Nerv' and secure their bijuu. And I want to know every detail of this 'Second Impact'. Itachi, Kisame kill anyone that gets in our way." The leader ordered.

* * *

In Nerv headquarters after a few hours, Evangelion Unit-02 is being prepared in the eva cage prepared for testing as the entry plug being inserted. In the main lab, Kakashi and Ritsuko are observing the staff and the activation experiment and Maya is operating her computer terminal giving the status updates.

"Unit-02 system has been configured, for Pilot Haruno." Maya reported.

"Entry plug inserted and locked in place." Aoba announced.

"Establishing first stage connection, transmitting pulse. Graph readout is normal. All phase one contact all cleared." Hyuga followed.

"Rojer, operation will proceed to Stage two." Ritsuko declared.

"Sakura, How are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, but being in here feels strange, it smells like blood in here." Sakura answered.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Ritsuko assured.

"All nerve links established." Aoba reports as the displays on the monitors lighting up as the second phase proceeds.

"Approaching the absolute borderline!" Maya announced then the borderline clears and Unit-02 has successfully been activated.

"Excellent work guys!" Ritsuko praised.

"Sakura, how are you goin?" Kakashi asked.

"I feel fine, but it feels like an extension of my body, and I think I can control the chakra through it too." Sakura answered.

"Interesting..." Kakashi thought.

"Is that how Sasuke managed to do those miracles through Unit-01?" Ritsuko questioned.

"So the pilots can perform jutsu through the eva." Kakashi concluded.

"Her synch ratio is at 67.2! It's incredible!" Maya announced.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kohona in the Hokage's tower, Jiraiya had just returned from his mission and approached Tsunade's office with a concerned look on his face.

"I see you're not trying to get a look of me, or you're doing your usual research." Tsunade stated.

"Kakashi and Team 7 along with the Sand nin will be at Shinji's world by now." Jiraiya announced.

"Good, I hope they managed to return Sasuke and find out what the Akatsuki are doing there too. But that's not all isn't it?" Tsuande inquires.

"My spies told me that Orochimaru's activities had gone cold as well, if Orochimaru is in Shinji's world then there's something more there." Jiraiya suspects.

"I just been reading the books that Shinji brought with him that he says he no longer needs, you should check them out if you're not researching." Tsunade announced as she threw the books at Jiriaya and they barely missed him and went through the wall behind him, indicating a warning as she narrowed her eyes. "It's about an organisation called 'Nerv' that Shinji was supposed to join and it's possible Sasuke may had joined them when he got stranded there." She concluded.

"Well, I got heaps of free time to study those books. But I also set up beacon based on the relic so Kakashi and relay messages on to us. It works the same way but won't need as much chakra but it's still exhausting so a normal ninja can sent one report at a time." Jiraiya informs.

"Good, the books Shinji had, I suspect are decieving. I hope Kakashi reports will she more light." Tsunade beams, then the beacon in Jiraiya's possession starts to activate.

"Kakashi is sending his first message." Jiraiya announced and a scroll puffed in existence in a puff of smoke.

"I'll check the report and you check on those books." Tsuande ordered and Jiraiya nodded and went on his way to collect the books.

* * *

In a forest, in the geofront under Tokyo-3, Kakashi along with Touji, Kensuke, Rei and Asuka had set up a training camp, Kensuke had packed a full bag full of supplies and equipment so he's prepared for anything, Rei just brought standard 'Nerv' issued survival kit, Touji brought his snacks, some sports gear and his walkman and Asuka had packed some snacks, make-up and perfume and spare dresses if needed. But they all brought the ninja gear that Sasuke supplied them with when he started training them.

"Ok guys we're here." Kakashi announced.

"Here! In the middle of nowhere, what the hell are we doin!? Shizt!" Asuka complained.

Kakahsi returned a glare at Asuka. "This is survival training which will be necessary to help you in your work as eva pilots." Kakashi answered. "If you want to continue to pilot the eva." He winked at Asuka which she growled.

"Oh this is so cool! I got everything we need!" Kensuke beamed.

"So uh, where're the the rest of us guys?" Touji questioned.

"Uzumaki and pilot Uchiha are training with Garra, Kankuro and Temari. While Pilot Haruno and Ikari is currently with Doctor Akagi." Rei answered.

"Okay, this is how I assess if you guys are worthy of being ninja, let alone eva pilots so pay attention." Kakashi ordered as he pulled out three bells out of his pocket. "Your objective is for each one of you to get get those bells of me by all means necessary, and remember go for the kill." He instructed.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, there're four of us but only three bells. What will happen to the one who doesn't get one?" Kesnsuke asked.

"Well that person is not worthy of being a ninja or an eva pilot. Oh yes." Kakashi answered, then he pulled out an alarm clock and sets it up. "You only got an hour." He followed and placed the alarm clock by a stump along with the packs his students brought with them.

"Okay Asuka, you must not fail this, you must succeed." Asuka thought.

"I can pilot an eva, so it'll be a piece of cake in getting a bell." Touji thought.

"There's something else Kakashi is testing us on, there's no way anyone of us can get a bell if Kakashi is more experienced and skilled than pilot Uchiha." Rei thought.

"If I don't get a bell, I won't pilot an eva! Oh man, I must reall think outside the box if I am goin to get a bell." Kensuke thought.

"Okay begin!" Kakashi ordered and all his students went into their hiding places. "Well they started well." He assessed.

* * *

While Misato is at mount Asamayama, at the Asamayama Research Institute, she had discovered an Angel in the volcano and had declared an A17, she is now on the phone to contact Nerv Headquarters. At a secret room Gendo Ikari with Feyutsuki by his side is having a meeting with the board to discuss future plans.

"Ikari, there new elements that are coming to play in our plans, I trust that the Human Instrumentation Program is on schedule." Keel inquired.

"It is, however security had detected a cult that is attempting to infiltrate..." Gendo reports.

"That cult must not interfere!" A chairman interrupts.

"And what about the Uchiha boy? And other ninja that arrived at Tokyo-3?" Another chairman interrogates.

"The Uchiha boy is cooperating at this time so there's no need to interfere at this stage. However, a member of this cult happened to the older brother of that boy." Gendo answered and Keel raised an eyebrow.

"We need information of this cult, if we can determine if any action can be taken against them." A chairman demanded.

"Furthermore, the ninja that had arrived in Tokyo-3 are from Kohona, and I managed to hire their leader, Kakashi Hotake and his students. Therefore I'll be able to keep a close eye on them. Also regarding the cult, they're called the 'Akatsuki' and two of the members are named. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, also there are at least six in total sighted." Gendo continued with his report with the holographic displays revealing their faces that were caught on camera.

"Very good Gendo, see if they have use for us." Keel ordered then the phone rang and Gendo answered it.

"Understood." Gendo responded then hung up the phone. "An A17 had been declared at Mount Asamayama." He announced.

"An A17! You want to make an offensive attack!?" A chairman demanded.

"That is correct." Gendo answered.

"Have you forgotten what happened fifteen years ago?" Another chairman asked.

"No, but consider this: This is our chance to move from a state of preparatoral defense to an offensive posture." Gendo proposed.

"The risk would be enormous." Keel stated.

"However, I am sure you must be aware how important it is to obtain an living angel as a sample. Am I correct?" Gendo countered.

"We will not tolerate failure! You are dismissed." Keel ordered and Gendo and Feyutsuki's hologram vanished.

"This Akatsuki will be a major threat to the Human Instrumentality Program, I want the best men on the job to dispatch that cult." Keel ordered.

"What about the older Uchiha? I believe it's our best target to capture for interrogation." A chairman proposed.

"Indeed, the capture of Itachi Uchiha is our top priority then." Keel agreed.

* * *

In the briefing room at Nerv Headquarters, Shinji, Sakura and Sasuke are getting briefed by Ritsuko Akagi.

"Is that an angel?" Sakura asked as she examined the image taken from Mount Asamayama.

"Yes, it's some sort of chrysalis form that precedes the adult stage that we're familiar with." Ritsuko answered. "This operation's prime objective will be to capture this angel. We must capture it alive and in a form as close to its original state as possible. She briefed.

"And what if that's not possible?" Shinji asked. As he was thinking of a back-up plan since Anko had drilled through his head.

"Then you must destroy it immediately. Understood?" Ritsuko answered.

"Understood." Sakura and Shinji answered and Sasuke nodded.

"The designated pilot will be Sakura. You will carry out the mission." Ritsuko announced.

"Good, I never will pilot those evas." Shinji thought.

"Why was Sakura chosen? She hardly pulls her weight on the missions the we're involved in." Sasuke thought as he thought back to the days when Team 7 was together. "Dr Akagi, why wasn't I chosen for the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Sasuke, but the special equipment we'll be using hasn't been standardised for use on the test-type." Maya answered.

"Shinji will stay here as a reserve pilot along with Rei and Touji along with Unit-00 and Unit-03 on stand by. Now an A17 has been ordered, we got to roll out immediately. Get Ready." Ritsuko ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaji and a middle-aged woman were riding on a gondola having a secret discussion.

"An A17 has been ordered. This will include a freeze of all assets." The woman stated.

"So that means some people will be in trouble." Kaji responded.

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" The woman questioned.

"I have no way of stopping this. This order wan an official one you know." Kaji countered.

"But you must know that if Nerv fails in this, the entire world will perish." The woman stressed.

"Don't worry, not even they aren't that arrogant." Kaji assured.

"There's another matter, some people had passed away. Some were poisoned and others had their limbs blown off." The woman claimed.

"I hope they're not chasing black cloaks and red clouds." Kaji followed.

"They thought they can make contact." The woman justified.

"Are the rest okay?" Kaji asked.

"Yes, he manged to get a description of two of them and their names. One was tall and blond who was the one who blown the limbs of some people, another was short with his face concealed he used some mechanical scorpion tail which had poisoned the rest. The blonde was addressed as Deidara and the short was addressed as Sasori." The woman answered.

"We can only hope it's worth it. Nerv knows next to nothing of that cult." Kaji sighed.

* * *

Later, Evangelion Unit-01 and Unit-02 were transported by air and Unit-02 was already equipped with the Type-D equipment. Unit-01 was deployed at the edge of the caldera of the volcano and the laser buoy had been fired into the lava, then Unit-02 was moved into position. Then Sasuke noticed some jets flying across the sky.

"Ritsuko, what are the jets for?" Sasuke demanded.

"The UN and the airforce will be standing by." Ristuko answered.

"Until this mission is over anyway." Maya followed.

"Are they here to assist us?" Sakura asked.

"No, they're here to clean up the mess, just in case we fail." Ritsuko answered.

"So they will completely destroy the area with the angel and us along with it." Sasuke followed.

"With N2 death charges, but you're correct Sasuke." Ritsuko agreed.

"Then we can't fail." Sakura concluded.

"Cha! Who's the bastard that order something like that!? I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Inner Sakura shouted.

"This was ordered by Commander Ikari." Ritsuko explained and Sakura gasped.

Then the laser was fired. And Unit-02 in its D-Type equipment was moved above the lava.

"Laser operation completed" Maya announced.

"The boar path is secured." Aoba followed.

"Type-D equipment is functioning normally." Maya continued.

"Unit-02 is ready and in position." Aoba declared.

"Understood." Misato acknowledged. "Sakura, are you ready?" She asked.

"I'm ready." Sakura responded.

"Let's do it!" Misato ordered and Unit-02 is lowered into the lava.

"I'm in and descending, no problems so far." Sakura announced. "Misato, can you please not tell Naruto and my current plug-suit, Naruto will go crazy if he finds out." She asked since her first plug suit is mainly red like Asuka's except the secondary colours are black and pink, with 02 on the front and back and white hollow circles on the shoulders but it made Sakura look obese.

"Okay, just focus on the mission now." Misato agreed.

"Um Ritsuko, I can't see anything." Sakura complained.

"Switch to CV moniters, it should help." Ritsuko instructed and Sakura complied.

"That's better." Sakura followed.

"Depth is 400, 450, 500, 550, 600, 650, … , 900, 950, 1000, 1050, we're over the maximum safety depth." Maya monitors as Unit-02 gets deeper and Misato keeps watch. "Depth is 1300, unit has reached estimated target level." She announced.

"Sakura, what do you see?" Misato inquired.

"Nothing, wait a minute, lower me further." Sakura answered.

"The lava currents must be faster than we thought." Ritsuko theorised.

"The target's velocity certainly doesn't match our predictions." Aoba followed.

"Unless it knows it was detected and trying to retreat so it can finish developing." Sasuke added.

"Hurry and recalculate. Descend further. Continue to operation." Misato ordered. "Sasuke could be right, does it know we're after it." She thought and gave a questioned look. "Sakura, be careful, be ready for anything." She instructed.

"Understood." Sakura acknowledged, then a crack is heard.

"Depth is at 1480 a crack is detected on the second coolant pipe. Unit has succeeded maximum allowed depth." Maya monitors.

"But we haven't made contact with the target yet. Keep going." Misato orders. "Sakura when this is over, we're going to the hot springs nearby, just keep up the good work." She assures.

"Wow, I look forward to that." Sakura beamed then a crack and a snap was heard.

"Eva Unit-02 has lost its progressive knife." Maya announced as the knife descends down into the magma.

"I see it! Get me lower!" Sakura announced.

"Do it!" Misato agreed.

"We've exceeded 200 above maximum depth!" Maya objects.

"We gotta stop this! Don't you know there's a human being in there!" Aoba follows.

"I'll manage this operation as I see fit. Continue to descend." Misato countered.

"The unit is now at 1780, it has now reach the corrected depth." Maya announced.

"The target is in sight." Aoba folowed.

"Prepare for capture." Misato orders.

Unit-02, extended the cage and positioned it over the angel.

"Because of the convention current that is moving both you and the target, you'll just have one chance to make contact." Ritsuko cautions.

"Understood." Sakura acknowledged and focused her chakra.

"30 metres to contact." Aoba announced.

Sakura concentrated and moved the cage to cover the angel then she activated it and captured the angel.

"The electromagnetic cage has been spread. No problems detected. The target has been captured." A female voice reported and everyone sighed in relief.

"Nice work Sakura." Misato praised.

"The operation is completed, I'm beginning my ascent." Sakura announced and Unit-02 begins to ascend.

"Sounds like the tension had let loose all at once." Ristuko stated.

"Yeah." Misato agrees.

"Were you scared about this operation? I sure was." Ritsuko asked.

"Well, yeah if something have gone wrong, it could've been another..." Misato answered.

"I know, Second Impact, all over again." Ritsuko followed, then an alarm went off.

"The angel is transforming, it's overwhelming the cage! I'm releasing the cage! Preparing for combat jettisoning claws!" Sakura announced and Unit-02 released the cage and the claw parts of the D-Type equipment is Jettisoned.

"Oh no! It's started to hatch! It's earlier that we predicted!" Ritsuko stressed.

"We're changing the operation! We got to destroy that angel! Sakura prepare for combat!" Misato ordered.

"I'm ready!" Sakura complied and focused the chakra from her eva to it's right hand and blue energy envelopes it.

The angel broke out of the cage and started swimming towards Unit-02, as the angel approached the evangelion, it delivered a straight punch into it, deflecting it away.

"Cha! I haven't done a dent into it! I'm releasing the harness to increase mobility." Sakura announced.

"The angel is approaching rapidly!" Aoba stressed.

"Sasuke, throw down a progressive knife to Sakura." Misato order and Sasuke complied as Unit-01 throws a progressive knife into the lava.

"It won't arrive in time!" Maya monitored and Sakura braced for the angel's attack.

As the angel arrives at Unit-02 its arms griped the evangelion and opened its mouth and attempt to bite its head off.

"No! How can it open its mouth in molten lava?" Ritsuko demanded.

"What do you think this thing is built out of?" Maya followed then the angel damaged the left leg of the evangelion and the coolant leaked causing the angel to immediately release it and Sakura noticed it..

"Hey the angel is keeping away from the coolant it must be it's weakness!" Sakura announced.

"Of course! The heat must have extended its molecular structure. Sakura use coolant cable-3 on the angel and try again!" Ritsuko ordered as the coolant was transfer to cable-3.

"Sakura, apply it on its core, that's the angel's weak spot!" Misato instructed.

"Got it!" Sakura complied and ripped cable-3 free and applied the spewing coolant on the angel where she noticed its core. Then chakra enveloped Unit-02's right fist and it punched straight through the angel's core, causing the angel to disintegrate and dissolve into the lava but it teared the cables.

"The angel is destroyed, I'm Jettisoning the rest of the D-Type equipment." Sakura announced and the D-Type equipment was jettisoned and the cable snapped. Sakura then focus the chakra to force the evangelion to ascend and as it reached the surface it leaped out of the caldera and collapsed.

* * *

Later at the hot springs, everyone had arrived from Nerv to relax and celebrate their successful operation.

"So how did you guys go in the bell test?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It was exhausting! I'm glad Rei was with us, we could've failed it!" Touji answered.

"But you all had passed with flying colours and Misato will be eager to hear my report." Kakashi added.

"I heard there was an angel attack while we're trainin, why weren't you guys called to your eva's?" Kensuke questioned.

"I assured Misato that you'll be ready if you're needed to go to your evas but Sakura and Sasuke were able to take care of themselves." Kakashi answered then Pen-Pen popped his head at Naruto's waist.

"Hey what are you staring at!?" Naruto demanded and Pen-Pen panicked and flapped away from Naruto and he started chasing the penguin. "Came back here!" He shouted.

Meanwhile in the ladies section Misato, Asuka, Rei and Sakura are relaxing too.

"Hey can someone throw us some more body shampoo, we ran out of ours." Misato asked.

"Okay, sure." Shinji's voice was heard in response and threw the shampoo over the fence and Sakura caught it before it hit Asuka.

"Thanks Shinji!" Sakura called out.

"No problems!" Shinji's voice was heard then they heard a crash. "Hey watch it Naruto! He scolded.

"It's not my fault, it was that penguin! It was checking me out!" Naruto countered then the boys started to chase Pen-Pen for revenge.

"Boys." Misato sighed.

"Hey Misato, how did you get that scar?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that scar? It's something that happened during Second Impact." Misato answered.

"You know my past, about everything don't you?" Asuka questioned.

"Well, it's part of my job. It's all ancient history now, we ought to let it go." Misato answered.

"I'm now a pilot of Unit-02, I wonder what Kakashi-Sensei had told her about me?" Sakura thought.

**TBC**


	12. Lights Out

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Thanks for your subscriptions and reviews to this story everyone ^_^! And also I like to thank my reviewers to encourage me to continue writing, please send reviews I always enjoy feedback. Sorry for late update, I just dumped my cheating boyfriend and I wanted to move house to get away from him and live with my family.

**Lights out!**

It's been a few weeks after the destruction of the eighth angel and everyone returned back to Tokyo-3. Itachi, carefully concealing himself is rarely sighted in Tokyo-3 and is on his out of Tokyo-3 to meet up is Kisame but this time he's aware that he's been watched.

"The city streets are too quiet." Itachi thought as he activates his sharingan as he heard a click.

Meanwhile a squad of seven elite agents were tracking Itachi armed with the best equipment that the Japanese Secret Self-Defense Force has to provide and running a full pace.

"Damn! This guy keeps out smarting us sir!" A soldier observed.

"Noted! Keep pursuit!" The squad leader ordered.

"Hehe, our red clouded cloaked friend is heading south towards the woodland beyond the outskirts of the city and now he's stationary!" Another soldier announced as he is monitoring his GPS reader.

"He knows he can't ran or hide." The squad leader grinned. "Alright ladies! I want you to surround the target, remember he is to captured alive! Use silencers!" He demanded.

"Yes sir!" His squad acknowledged.

Not long later, the elite squad approached Itachi's location in the clearing of the forest and took their positions surrounding him.

"I don't get it sir. My GPS now reads that our target is now in two places." The soldier announced over the radio.

"What do you mean 'two places'?" The squad leader demanded, then he heard a snap and a thud. "Take him out!" He ordered.

His remaining squad complied and creped towards Itachi's position and fired their tasers professionally but when the electrodes hit Itachi but instead of getting incapacitated, he vanished into a puff of smoke but the soldiers fall unconscious.

"Report!" The squad leader ordered as he approached his fallen men with his taser armed. Then his men got up but also transforming into Itachi all staring at him.

"I want you to send a message." Itachi's voice behind the squad leader demanded calmly. "I could've defeated you a lot earlier if I wanted to." He calmly informed and the squad leaders eyes widened.

The squad leader then subtly moved taser and attempt to fire the electrodes behind him hoping to incapacitate Itachi but instead a flock of ravens dispersed instead and he turned around again to notice the three Itachi's staring at him. Then he noticed they were all staring at him and half of his body had transformed partially into Itachi and that part of his body turned the taser towards himself and fired the electrodes which incapacitates him, just as Kisame arrived.

"Itachi, you should've left them to me." Kisame wined.

"No, you only draw attention to ourselves. Lets go." Itachi ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo-3, Ritsuko, Maya and Hyuga were at a Laundromat collecting their cleaned uniforms.

"The cost of getting my laundry done is killing me." Ritsuko announced

"Yeah, I know. I wish I had the spare time to do my laundry myself." Maya agreed.

"Could be worse, at least we sleep at home." Said Hyuga.

Then the company headed towards the train station and boarded the train and met up with Sub-Commander Feyutsuki reading his newspaper which had a headline reporting of the mysterious cult with a clear image of a cloud with a black background.

"Oh, Commander Feyutsuki, good morning sir." Ritsuko greeted and sat beside him.

"Good morning sir!" Maya and Hyuga saluted.

"Good morning." Feyutsuki grumbled.

"Well, you're up early today sir." Ritsuko observed.

"I got to represent Commander Ikari uptown." Feyutsuki mused.

"Ah, today is the city council meeting isn't it?" Ritsuko inquired.

"The council is panicking about this cult since it made their appearance. So far they haven't caused any more trouble but we're keeping an eye on them." Feyutsuki explained.

* * *

Meanwhile at the forest, Kakashi had approached the unconscious squad which only been unconscious for a short time.

"So someone's interested in the Akatsuki, they're not from Nerv." Kakashi observed as he examines the men. "They should be very lucky to be alive." He thought and he turned on his radio. "Captain Katsuragi, I found them." He announced over the radio.

"Rojer, I'll send a team to collect them." Misato responded. "I want to know why the hell the JSSDF is involved." She thought.

* * *

At the school at Tokyo-3, the class is about to begin as the bell chimed. Naruto, Sakura, Shinji and Gaara had just arrived and met Hikari and found some spare desks to sit at. Naruto is currently uncomfortable with the uniform he had to wear but he has a orange shirt under his uniform as Gaara had a dark red shirt and Shinji had a dark green shirt.

"Alright! Stand up!" Hikari ordered as the teacher opened the door and entered the class. "Bow!" She followed and the class complied.

"Thank you class, please be sitted." The teacher acknowledged and the students sit at their desk. "Alright we got four new students today. Please make them feel welcome." He announced and Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Shinji got to the front of the class.

"Alright! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I train as a ninja and I will one day be Hokage of my home town and my favorite food is Raman." Naruto boasted with a huge grin and Sakura signed in embarrassment as Naruto leaped to his desk.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku." Gaara introduced and want to take his seat.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you guys." Sakura greeted respectively.

"And I'm Shinji Ikari and I'm ..." Shinji spoke the he was interrupted by the class murmuring about him being the commander's son so he took his seat as he was ignoring the class and kept his head held high.

"Are you alright Shinji?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. I don't care about my father anymore. I live for Kohona now." Shinji answered and Sakura smiled.

"Hey you guys quiet down!" Hikari ordered and the class complied.

"Alright let us continue on the events of 'Second Impact'" The teacher announced then he went into lecture mode as he faces the window.

"Psst, Touji, tell us how you guys passed the bell test?" Naruto wispered.

"Fine, it all started that Me, Rei, Asuka and Kensuke split up to work on our best attempt to take the bells." Touji began telling the story.

"Asuka went down quick, she went on a front on attack on Kakashi-Sensei. She was half-buried when he was done with her." Kensuke filled in with a snigger.

"Well I noticed that wonder girl can barely touch the bells and I can't believe she was able to create a clone of herself!" Asuka harshly whispered.

"I tried the fireball Jutsu while Kakashi-Sensei was occupied and I think it was a clone too and the he attacked me from behind." Touji continued. "You must never let your enemies get behind you." He mockingly mimicked Kakashi.

"After then, Kensuke had been trashed too, cause that idiot was fooled by a genjutsu and Kakashi-Sensei ordered us to take a break and revive him. Then I proposed a team effort is more likely to achieve our objective." Asuka added proudly.

"Well to cut it short, Rei used a transformation Jutsu along with a Clone-Jutsu and imitated Asuka doing a front-on attack again. Meanwhile I started fire some fireballs at him and Kensuke and Asuka sneaked up to him and snagged the bells." Touji boasted.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Suzahara! Pay attention!", "Naruto I'm trying to learn!" Hikari and Sakura scolded.

"Alright already! Besides has anyone saw Uchiha or Ayanami today?" Touji asked noticing that Sasuke and Rei was absent and Sakura and Naruto widened their eyes.

"Oh come on! They're probably with Misato or Kakashi." Asuka wispered loudly.

* * *

At an entrance to Nerv headquarters, the guards were on patrol until they noticed tow figures in Black Cloaks with Red Clouds and wearing straw hats, one was a tall figure with blond hair another was short with it's face masked.

"Oh good god! It's that cult!" One of the guards announced but they don't know there were clay bugs crawling on the backs of their uniforms and the blond figure did a hand sign.

"Art is a blast!" The blond figure invoked. And explosions followed which killed the guards.

"Don't keep me waiting Deidara." The short figure warned.

"Heh, Sasori my friend, Itachi and Kisame are going to investigate deeper into the base. Our job is just to get as much information of this Nerv." Deidara assured.

"Very well, but don't keep me waiting to get into the base." Sasori urged.

"Ah, look I think this card is what these people used to get into the base." Deidara announced as he searched the corpses.

"This is too easy." Sasori mused.

* * *

In the Testing lab of Nerv HQ, Maya is in charge of running the activation tests of Unit-00 but the emergency alarms are flaring.

"Break the circuits! Abort the test!" Maya ordered.

"Cutting circuits." Aoba complied as the lights dimmed. "Power supply restored." He continued when the lights returned.

Maya checks the computer monitor and examine the diagnosis of the failed test.

"The conversion efficiency again, it's 0.8 percent below than the calculations I worked with Ritsuko." Maya sighed.

"The conversion is barely in tolerance level. What will we do?" The technician observed.

"We can try reduce the reconcilable rate." Aoba suggested

"I wish you were here Ritsuko." Maya thought. "Alright, let's try again with the same configuration but lower it by 0.01." She ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile in another lab, Orochimaru was with Ritsuko preparing the Sasuke-Clone with the curse seal, which was lying on a lab table with a wheeled bed prepared next to it.

"I'm so glad you had decided to work with me Dr Akagi. You've been very resourceful and your lab will provide me a lot of new information." Orochimaru beamed.

"It's no problem, the commander has no knowledge of this. Besides, I'm glad that you had revealed to that he's been using me." Ritsuko sneered and Orochimaru smiled.

"We can't leave yet, I still need Sasuke to continue to pilot that bijuu but we'll make our move when the time is right." Orochimaru reprooved then he noticed that Sasuke had arrived.

"Oh Sasuke, you got my message." Ritsuko greeted.

"About time you showed up." Sasuke scorned.

"Kukukuku, I guess you want to be restored?" Orochimaru laughed.

"What needs to be done." Sasuke demanded.

"Grouchy again. Just lye on the bed and Orochimaru will do the rest." Ritsuko instructed and Sasuke complied then Ritsuko placed some sensory devices on Sasuke's chest, and forehead and turned on the monitoring computers. "All ready on my end." She announced from her computer.

"Good." Orochimaru complimented then he did a series of hand signs. "Curse Restoration Jutsu!" He invoked and placed one hand on Sasuke's back of his neck and another on his clone's back of the neck which caused both Sasuke and his clone to glow darkly with so much power, it's causing a strong wind in the lab, blowing papers and stationary all over the place. Then the jutsu is completed and the wind and glow all died down, Sasuke has his curse seal back and the clone collapsed into LCL.

"It's done." Orochimaru gasped.

"All this data!" Ritsuko gasped.

"I need to rest for a while and Sasuke will need to recover, but he's strong again and the seal has even been improved." Orochimaru informed.

"Very well, I'll transfer Sasuke to the medical ward and as for you, you can rest in this lab. I'll restrict access to my clearance level and I forged you a clearance card with the same clearance so you can enter or leave if you desire." Ritsuko agreed anding him a forged card.

"You very good Ritsuko, you can come with us at my village of Sound when I make my move." Orochimaru invited and smiled viciously.

* * *

Meanwhile on the upper levels, the doors of elevator opened which Misato was inside then she noticed Kaji running towards the elevator.

"Hey! Get out of the elevator!" Kaji shouted.

Misato pressed the close buttons as the doors began to close.

"What is she thinking!" Kaji thought, just as the doors were closed Kaja managed to put his hand between to the doors to force them to open again.

"Okay, why do you want me to get out!" Misato demanded.

"There's a security breach, on two ends, both by people wearing black cloaks with red clouds." Kaji answered and Misato left the elavator and the doors closed.

"The Akatsuki, then why haven't this been reported!" Misato demanded.

"Communications has been cut, the Akatsuki are moving in two teams of two. One team is Sasori and Diedara and the second team is of Itachi and Kisame." Kaji reported and Misato's eyes widened.

"Good thing Sasuke is at school right now. We must inform Kakashi, he should be in Command Center. We'll take the stairs." Misato suggested.

"Alright, good thing we're going down stairs." Kaji followed and they both opened the emergency stairs door and started traveling down the stairs.

* * *

On the surface, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are on their way to their apartment that Misato had set up and noticed many of the street lights had dimmed.

"That's strange it's getting very quiet." Temari thought.

"Something is coming." Gaara announced.

"Is it causing this?" Kankuro asked as he points to a giant spider figure in the distance.

"Yes. We need to inform Kakashi." Gaara answered as he stares in the direction where the angel is coming.

* * *

In the Testing lab the lights dimmed and the monitors went blank as the power shuts down.

"Uh, it's not us." Maya stammered as everyone including Aoba was looking at her. "Well what are you guys waiting for! Get the pilot out of the eva." She ordered.

* * *

Back on the surface Naruto, Sakura, Shinji, Touji and Asuka were just leaving school and started their journey to Nerv HQ but they noticed that the streets were quiet.

"Um, hey guys don't you think it's weird that the streets are suddenly quiet?" Touji asked.

"For once I agree with the stooge, the streets should be busier than this!" Asuka agreed.

"Then we must be more careful." Shinji responded as he draws out a concealed kunai knife.

"Well if I remember what I read in the Nerv Manuel we must hurry to Nerv HQ." Sakura insisted.

"Hey! We're already heading there so let's hurry!" Naruto urged and he start jumping across the street lights and everyone else shrugged and followed Naruto. When they arrived at the entrance of the geofront they noticed that doors had been blasted open and dead guards littered the entrance which cause Asuka scream in shock.

"What happened here?" Touji gasped.

"I like to know that too." Sakura followed as she was resisting the urge to throw up and Naruto was frozen in horror.

"There's nothing we can do here, we must go on." Shinji urged as he was also resisting his urge to vomit too and everyone continued their journey deeper into the geofront but they don't notice clay bugs were following them.

* * *

In Nerv Central Command the Sub-Commander Feyutsuki and the technicians were struggling to resolve the crisis.

"No sir! The backup circuits aren't working either!" A technician announced.

"That can't be! Which circuits are still functioning!" Feyutsuki demanded.

"Only 1.2 percent of them! Only nine circuits from number two, five, six, seven." Another technician responded.

"Connect all remaining power circuits to maintain the Magi and Central Dogma." Feyutsuki ordered.

"But would that interfere with our life support systems?" Hyuga protested.

"Do it! We need the Magi!" Feyutsuki fumed.

"What is so important of the Magi and Central Dogma that would make something like Life Support a light matter." Kakashi thought. "Commander, I suggest we should get the evas ready in case of an angel attacks at this moment. My students should be making their way by now." He proposed.

"Very well Captain, prepare Evangelions Units 01, 02 and 03 for launch, but make Unit-01 the priority." Gendo ordered and the technicians complied.

"If I may ask, what makes Unit-01 more important than the rest?" Kakashi asked.

"That is not your concern Captain Hotake." Gendo reproved.

"The back-ups haven't kicked in yet." Feyutsuki stated.

"If that's so then the circuit breakers didn't go on their own. Someone did this intentionally." Gendo schemed.

"It's a good thing we're getting the evas ready. It would be a disaster if an angel were to attack right now." Feyutsuki commented. "I'm glad Kakashi was here to think about the evas." He thought as he was watching Kakashi and Hyuga giving orders.

* * *

Back on the surface, Team Sand had sighted the approaching angel with an appearance of a four legged spider as it's approaching Tokyo-3. Also just down a street, an election campaign van with huge megaphones was driving by.

"Warn Nerv, I'll stall the bijuu." Gaara insisted.

"Gaara! Are you insane! You won't stand a chance against that thing!" Kankuro protested.

"Kakashi warned us that the Akatsuki are active in Tokyo-3 now, you just can't expose youself!" Temari argued.

"There's no time! And the Akatsuki are more interested in Nerv right now. Go and get help!" Gaara ordered.

"Alright. We'll be back quickly." Temari conceeded.

"Okay, but I'm staying. Just in case the Akatsuki tries anything. Here, use these communications gear to stay in contact." Kankuro insisted.

Gaara nodded in agreement and uncorked his sand gourd then Temari took the communications gear and put it on and departed as fast as possible to Nerv Headquarters.

* * *

Deep within Nerv headquarters, Misato and Kaji wasted no time making their way to the command center. Then they arrive on the floor where it was located and they noticed that there were face to face with two figures in black robes with red clouds on them and Misato and Kaji instinctively reached for their pistols.

"Hey Itachi, I think they want to play." Kisame taunts.

"What the hell you are doing here!" Misato demanded and Itachi only looks at Misato with a neutral look.

"Kisame, they're not worth our time. Let's go." Itachi ordered.

"If Sasuke finds out you're in Nerv..." Misato warned, them Kisame did a series of hand signals and vomited water from his mouth which caused Misato and Kaji to lose their footing. Then he followed with another series of hand signals. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" He invoked and Kaji is now trapped in a sphere of water with Kisame's hand touching it.

Misato charges towards Itachi, firing her pistol and as the bullets ripped through Itachi's body, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the hell?" She cursed and threw her pistol aside and pulled out her kunai knife, then she noticed Itachi was behind her and immediately deflected and oncoming inward slash from Itachi's kunai knife but he was setting her up and she was left open and Itachi grabbed Misato's shoulder and pulled her down into a knee strike right into her plexus which made Misato cough up blood..

Misato then grabs Itachi's wrist that was grabbing her shoulder and turns under, attempting to arm bar Itachi but he quickly released his grip and side kicked Misato although it strained his arm but it forced Misato to release her grip and sent her to slam her back against the wall. Itachi then grabbed Misato's neck with his good arm and stared right into her eyes.

"You are formidable but it was only a waste of time. I'll let you know the true extent of the power of the Uchiha clan." Itachi intimidated and the three tamoes in his Sharingan eyes shifted to form a pinwheel. "Mangekyou Sharingan" He invoked.

Misato then found herself crucified and found herself uncomfortable and she sees an army of Itachies as far as her eye can see and the red moon hovering above her against a hellish sky.

"Here, I can control everything and you are under my mercy and this will last 72 hours." Itachi stated.

"Why are you doing this? Is this has to to with Sasuke?" Misato questioned.

"You got in our way, if it was Kisame's decision, you and Kaji would be dead." Itachi answered as he stabs a katana into Misato's body and she struggles to hold down her scream. "As for Sasuke, that is why you and Kaji must live. He will try to leave for Orochimaru if he has a chance." He warned as he stabs another Katana into Misato's flesh. "Only 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." He followed.

"This is only one second!" Misato thought.

After the jutsu was done, Misato screamed at the top of lungs and collapsed onto the floor.

"Kisame, release Kaji." Itachi ordered.

"We should finish him." Kisame insisted.

"He's more useful to us alive." Itachi countered.

"Alright." Kisame conceded and released Kaji and he began to cough up water.

"Let's go" Itachi ordered and he and Ksame left Misato and Kaji behind.

* * *

Not far from that confrontation, Diedara and Sasori are had penetrated deep into Nerv HQ and broke into Commander Ikari's office and had been looting it.

"Diedara, I don't want to waste anymore time here!" Sasori complained.

"Sasori my man, I feel very strong chakra here. Besides if anyone follows us." Diedara justifies and does a hand signal. "Art is a blast!" He invokes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji, Naruto, Sakura, Touji and Asuka are making their way down the stairs then they heard multiple explosions above them and quickly noticed th stair case collapsing above them and Shinji and Naruto quickly did a series of and signals.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto invoked and multiple clones of Naruto appeared and grabbed Sakura and Touji and jumped off safely off the stair case.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Shinji invoked as a snake emerged from Shinji's sleeve and wrapped around Naruto's clone and he grabbed Asuka and pulled himself and Asuka to safety and the staircase collapsed.

"I guess we're goin the long way?" Touji questioned.

"I don't think so, we just made it to the right floor." Sakura answered.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's get to Command." Naruto urged.

"Wait! Asuka got caught in the explosion and is unconscious, you guys get to the Command Center and tell them that I'm taking Asuka to medical." Shinji proposed.

"Wait! I could take Asuka..." Sakura suggests.

"No time to argue! Sasuke and Rei could be at command by now and you guys are capable of piloting the evas, Naruto can watch your backs." Shinji interrupts.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you when it's over." Naruto agrees.

"You bet!" Shinji acknowledged and carries Asuka to medical.

* * *

Not far away, Sasori and Diedara had found a vault in commander Ikari's office and broke into it with some explosive clay and now leaving Nerv Headquarters and they had been ambushed by Nerv security personnel who had caught them, pointing their weapons at them as Diedara is carrying a metalic suitcase.

"You there! Freeze!" A Nerv guard ordered as he points his rifle at Sasori and Diedara.

"This is getting too annoying." Sasori sneered.

"And we're so close to leave this place." Diedara followed.

"Ill take care of them." Sasori proposed.

"Alright Sasori my man, I think the leader will be pleased what we found." Diedara agreed and he had pulled out a clay model of a bird and threw it on the ground and he did a hand sign and the Nerv guards stepped back as the model clay bird puffed into smoke and when the smoke cleared the clay bird is much larger and Diedara threw the metal suitcase in the bird's mouth and it closed it's beak, then he mounted the clay bird and began to flap its wings.

"Fire!" a guard ordered and they complied as they fired their rifles, attempting to prevent Diedara from escaping but their bullets were deflected by a scorpion's tail which had erupted from Sasori and Diedara successfully escaped.

"Now to end this." Sasori sneered as the jaw dropped and fired senbom needles at the Nerv guards who had no chance to get out of the line of fire and then Sasori struck the remaining guard behind him with the scorpion tail and the she fell down. "Pathetic." He growled and continue to leave Nerv Headquarters.

* * *

At the Command Centre, Ritsuko had just arrived along with Maya and Rei. Rei then got ready to pilot the eva and Ritsuko and Maya took charge to get the evangelions ready. Kakashi had already prepared Unit-01 with Feyutsuki's advice and now getting Unit-02 and Unit-03 ready. Also, Sub-Command Feyutsuki and Commander Ikari had been pondering why the power was cut.

"This Geofront is designed to be a self-sufficient colony. It's supposed to operate, even if it's completely isolated from the outside. It's impossible for all the power sources to have broken down." Feyutsuki stated as Ritsuko approaches the Commanders.

"Someone caused this?" Ritsuko questioned.

"It would be a logical way to indirectly dissect this facility." Gendo schemed.

"You mean they could figure out Nerv's layout by the restoration process?" Risuko follows.

"They are clever bastards." Feyutsuki grunted.

"I agree this is a very effective way for them to learn as much about us but what for?" Kakashi asked. "Furthermore, this would be a good opportunity for the Akatsuki to attempt infiltrate this base. I may need to contact the Hokage to send reinforcements to supplement the Nerv Security." He added.

"I could run a dummy program through the Magi. That would make it more difficult to get a complete grasp of our structure." Ritsuko suggests.

"Make it so, both of you." Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir." Ritsuko acknowledged and Kakashi nodded.

"I can't believe that the first havok wrecked upon our headquarters is caused by another member of our own species." Feyutsuki commented.

"Mankind's greatest enemy is Man himself. Also with additional ninjas which are unbiased will be a great asset and give us more opportunities to learn more about them."

Then Temari arrives.

"I'm Temari of the Sand village, my team has visually sighted an bijuu approaching." Temari announced and Gendo stared at her suspiciously.

"Captain Hotake, is there something you wish to tell us." Feyutsuki reproached.

"I want you guys to meet Temari of the hidden village of sand. They are the allies to the hidden village of leaves." Kakashi introduced. "Well, you did asked for reinforcements and Captain Katsuragi already took care of them." He added.

"We'll discuss this later, are the evas ready?" Gendo demanded.

"I just checked them, Maya and Kakashi did a good job, eva units 01, 02 and 03 are ready and on standby." Ritsuko answered. "It's a good thing we have a diesel generator for these emergencies." She added.

"Don't worry, I trained all pilots and my students to find their way here as well as Team Sand. Also Rei is here and ready.

"Rei I want you to pilot Unit-01 but do not launch until I order to." Gendo ordered.

"Yes, commander." Rei complied.

Then Touji, Naruto and Sakura arrives.

Touji, Sakura, Naruto where is Shinji, Asuka and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"Kakashi-Sensei, there was an explostion and Asuka was caught in it as we're making our way here..." Sakura answered.

"Shinji says he's taking Asuka to medical and told me to cover Sakura and Touji. And how did the hell an explosion can happen in the staircase?" Naruto interrupts.

"I can answer for pilot Uchiha, he was with me during an experiment but it didn't work out so he's in medical." Ritsuko spoke up.

"I see." Kakashi discerns.

"We got the evas ready suit up and prepare for launch." Ritsuko ordered.

* * *

Sakura and Touji got suited up and got into their evas and Gendo starts the Diesel generator and Eva Units 02 and 03 are ready for launch.

"Plugs inserted, Units 02 and 03 are activated using backup power supply." Maya announced.

"Separate the primary hydraulic locks!" Gendo orders and the technicians complied.

"Hydraulic locks numbers 22 through 43 released!" A technician shouts.

"Zero pressure, Eva Units 02 and 03 are released sir." Maya reports.

"Understood. Remove all the remaining restraints and supports. Commence launch!" Gendo ordered and Unit-02 and Unit-03 pushed the scaffold away.

"Gaara is engaging the angel!" Temari shouted.

"Hurry up! Get a move on!" Ritsuko ordered as the batteries are inserted into Unit-02 and Unit-03.

"The emergency batteries have been engaged." Maya informed.

"Well, we're ready. Let's move out!" Ritsuko announced and Unit-02 and Unit-03 vanished completely.

"That was quick." Maya commented.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface, Gaara had been studying the angel and been gathering his sand and noticed many eyes on the central body. Then Gaara commands the sand to engulf the angel.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara invokes and as he was about to do the next jutsu, he noticed the sand is dissolving and orange goo emerges from the angel's eyes and he quickly ordered the remaining sand to return to him.

Then the angel fires projectiles of acid towards Gaara and he quickly moved away from the angel and some of the acid projectiles hit Gaara's sand shield which dissolves more sand.

"I must gather more sand." Gaara thought as he hides behind a building and used the remaining sand to rebuild his sand supply.

* * *

In the emergency shafts, Evangelions Unit-02 and Unit-03 are making their way to intercept the angel with Unit-02 in front.

"Touji, I'm receiving a radio signal." Sakura announced from Unit-02.

"Yeah me too, but it's not from headquarters." Touji confirmed from Unit-03.

"Okay." Sakura acknowledges and answers the radio. "This is Gaara, be warned the angel is attacking with acid, it's already positioned itself and not moving." Gaara reports.

"Gaara, this is Sakura, we got your message." Sakura responds.

"Hey, the vertical shaft is right in front of us." Touji announced.

"Don't go in yet, I nearly recovered my sand, but the bijuu is already pouring acid down the shaft that you're about to enter." Gaara warned and Sakura's and Touji's eyes widened.

"Freaky!" Touji commented. "So what are we goin to do about it!" He demanded.

"Wait I got an idea!" Sakura announced. "Gaara, can you use you sand to cover us?" She asked.

"Yes, why?' Gaara answered.

"Gaara, if you use your sand to cover us, I'll go up and neutralise the bijuu's AT field with my own and Touji can do that fire jutsu on angel!" Sakura proposed.

"Hey! Kakashi-Sensei is very impressed by it!" Touji boasted.

"Good, I'll give the signal for you to cover us Gaara." Sakura agreed.

"Understood." Gaara acknowledged.

The evangelions approached the vertical shaft hatch and then Unit-02 kicked through the hatch with one side-kick.

"Cha! Gaara now!" Sakura ordered as Unit-02 enters the vertical shaft by using chakra to maintain grip of the shaft walls, followed by Unit-03.

At the same time Gaara gathered his sand and Commanded it to cover the shaft to protect the evangelions and the angel pours more acid in response and the sand begins to quickly dissolve. Unit-02 and Unit-03, then position themselves and Unit-02 neutralises the angel's AT field.

"Hurry!" Gaara urges.

"I'm ready!" Sakura reports.

"Okay hot stuff comin through!" Touji announces as Unit-03 does a series of hand signals. "Fire Style: Pheonix Fire Jutsu!" He invokes and Unit-03 breaths out multiple fireballs as Unit-02 kept clear and the acid dissolves the sand cover. Then the volley of fireballs hit the angel head on, the first few fireballs were causing massive explosive damage and the remaining fireballs had gutted the central body of the angel and it collapsed dead.

"We did it! Mission accomplished!" Sakura announced.

* * *

Later in the evening, the power is being restored to Nerv headquarters and Tokyo-3 and Sakura, Touji, Rei, Naruto and Shinji are resting on the grass, just outside Tokyo-3.

"It's ironic, without electricity and artificial light, the Sky can look so beautiful at night." Shinji observed.

"Yeah, I wonder how many shooting stars I can see, hehe." Naruto agreed.

"Whatever, but without electricity, I can't play my video games and it can feel so lonley." Touji groaned then the lights lit up and Tokyo-3 is now back to normal. "Now that's more like it." He complimented.

"Man fears the darkness, and so he scraps away edges of it with fire." Rei states.

"Philosophy, boring." Naruto commented.

"Yeah me too squirt." Touji agrees.

"I'm just hoping Asuka and Sasuke are alright." Sakura sighed.

"I'm sure they are! They're should be in the best care, I know my sis has and she can go home today!" Touji beamed with hope.

"That's good news." Sakura smiled as she starts thinking about Asuka.

"At least I kept my promised and got Sasuke back. My ninja way is I always go by my word!" Naruto boasted with a thumb up and a big grin and Shinji and Sakura smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at a distance away in the Akatsuki hideout, Sasori and Diedara had returned along with Kisame and Itachi.

"I have good news my friends!" Diedara announced.

"What do you bring?" Pein demanded.

"Sasori and I had managed to break into the leader of Nerv's sanctuary and we found this powerful body of chakra, encased in this container." Diedara informed as he opens up the metal suitcase with the radiation symbol on it which reveals an frozen living embryo with a label next to it which reads 'Adam'.

"Impressive." Pein comments.

"Furthermore, we found these articles along with the suitcase to be enlightening." Sasori cuts in and passes the documents labeled 'Human Instrumentality Project.'.

"Very good. Itachi, Kisame, what do you have to report?" Pein questioned.

"Their security is a joke! It seems that the ninja were engaged in training the Nerv guards, that woman put up a fight with Itachi." Kisame boasts with a vicious grin.

"We had managed to interrogate many of their people and learned more of their bijuu. We need to acquire either Ritsuko Akagi or Maya Ibuki." Itachi reported. "Further more, already it seems these people are already alerted to our presence and may provide further annoyance." He concluded.

"Very well, we'll lay low for now until we learn more of what we acquired." Said Pein.

* * *

In the medical ward, Asuka awoke and noticed Kaji is leaning on the wall.

"Kaji." Asuka groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm here now, good thing Shinji got you here on time, the doctors had stopped the internal bleeding and you're gonna be fine." Kaji assures.

"What happened?" Asuka asked.

"You guys got caught in the explosion, you just barely got out. You had some burns and will have some minor scars but you had also have some shrapnel injuries too." Kaji grimly informed and Asuka began to cry.

"I can't take it anymore! First, that idiot Sasuke beats me down when it comes to eva piloting, then that bitch Sakura comes in and takes my Unit-02 and now I got scars! I hate this!" Asuka screams.

"You still gonna look beautiful. Besides, Sakura dropped in not long ago to see how you going, she says she knows someone who can help you out and you may not have any scaring." Kaji announced.

"Why does she care so much about me!" Asuka cried.

"Let it out Asuka, let it all out." Kaji sooths then a nurse entered the ward.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to inform you that Captain Katsuragi's condition hasn't changed and still in a coma and visiting hours are now over." The nurse informed.

"Okay, I'll go see Captain Hotake, good night nurse." Kaji conceded. "Get some rest Asuka, I'll see you tomorrow." He instructs.

As Kaji left the ward and the nurse tucks Asuka in her bed, in another ward, Sasuke has many monitoring machines linked up to him to monitor his status since he got his curse seal restored. He was resting until his eyes snapped open and he heard some footsteps.

"Looks like he's awake Lord Orochimaru." Ritsuko informed.

"Kukukuku, our operation is successful! Sasuke, once you been discharged, we will be leaving." Orochimaru informs.

* * *

At the air-strip near Tokyo-3, a huge plane, carrying a silver evangelion is approaching the air-strip and is about to land.

"This is Ecto-64 to Tokyo-3 air-control, requesting permission to land." The pilot requests.

"This is Tokyo-3 Air control, we got you Ecto-64, permission granted, priority one." Tokyo-3 Air control responds.

**TBC**


	13. The Snake Bites

**Evangelion/Naruto X-Over**

**I do not own Evangelion and Naruto**

Thanks for your subscriptions and reviews to this story everyone ^_^! And also to my sister to get me to continue writing after I lost my boyfriend, please send reviews I always enjoy feedback.

**The Snake Bites!**

In Gendo's office it had been very grim for Gendo Ikari to not only know that 'Adam' was stolen but the documentation for the 'Human Instrumentality Program' was also stolen too.

"Even the most secure place is no challenge to that cult." Feyutsuki mused.

"So it would seem. Your opinion Captain Hotake." Gendo demanded.

"Apparently there is no question that the Akatsuki did this." Kakashi concluded.

"What shall we tell the old man?" Feyutsuki asked.

"Tell them nothing." Gendo answered.

"I do know an expert on the Akatsuki, but he'll need clearance to work here." Kakashi proposed.

"Why I was not informed this earlier?" Gendo thought. "Make it so Captain, dismissed. Feyutsuki make sure that this guest has full clearance to Nerv Headquarters." He ordered.

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What will the Akatsuki do with it all?" Feyutsuki wondered.

"It seems that their goals may be at least similar to Seele's." Gendo Schemed.

* * *

In Kohona in the Hokage's office, Tsunade was reading the intelligence reports that Kakashi had been regularly sending although a bit late along with a convenient excuse for being late.

"Another Bijuu attack! That's the ninth attack that world had sustained." Tsunade gasped.

"My lady, I think we should call Kakashi and Team 7 back, we need to focus on keeping this village strong." Shizune proposed.

"How? It took a lot of Chakra to send our them to that world and the only way back is if they choose to return and that's if they can find their way back." Tsunade rebuts.

"Eek!" Shizune squeaked then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade answered and Team Gai entered along with Baki.

"You called us!" Gai announced.

"Yes, your team will be on a 'S' Class mission." Tsunade announced.

"An 'S' Class mission? My team had never been assigned this kind of mission before. Not only that it's only know to the Hokage and those who are assigned to it." Gai thought. "We'll take it!" He beamed and his team sighed, except for Rock Lee.

"We're ready for anything!" Rock agreed.

"Very good Lee, but we need to know what the mission is." Gai reproved.

"Yes Gai-Sensei!" Rock acknowledged.

"This is highly classified. First Your team is to escort Jiraiya and Baki to Tokyo-3 and to meet up with Team Kakashi and Team Sand." Tsunade instructed.

"That would be no problem! It looks like Kakashi needs help after all!" Gai boasted with a shiny grin.

"That's not all. I just received intelligence that the Akatsuki had managed to steal an artifact called 'Adam' from Nerv and information about the 'Human Instrumentality Program' which could put everyone in that world as well in our world in extreme danger." Tsunade warned.

"Understood! We'll get started!" Gai acknowledged and turns to leave.

"One more thing, I'm coming too." Tsunade announced.

"What!" Shizune gasped.

"I made my choice! Since I'm responsible to protect this village, I'm going to personally to see to this threat that has the potentiality to cause world wide destruction." Tsunade countered.

"I understand." Shizune conceded.

* * *

Down the streets at Kohona, Jiraiya was doing some research at the ladies bath house.

"Oh yes! This is exactly what I need to finish my latest issue of Make-Out Paradise!" Jiraiya thought as he was drooling then a shuriken struck closely than nearly cut his ear off. He then turned to face the attacker to notice Tenten looking sternly at him.

"Lady Tsunade told that you would be here." Tenten stated.

"Can a man do some research without being bothered?" Jiraiya grumbled but embarrassed that he was caught.

"Don't worry, I just told the matron that you're here watching the girls." Said Tenten.

"Alright! I guess Tsunade is now ready to go." Jiraiya conceded.

"You better go quick, cause they know your here." Tenten warned and to her word Jiraiya noticed a huge group of angry women ready to punish him and he took off.

* * *

Back in Tokyo-3 it was raining hard and Sasuke had been released from hospital after he was briefed by Orochimaru and Ritsuko in their plan to escape to Oto, the hidden village of Sound in his world and was ordered to keep low and to return back to Misato's under Kakashi's care. In Misato's apartment, Kakashi is now watching over Sasuke, Shinji and Asuka while Naruto was ordered to escort Ritsuko, Sakura is at Nerv hospital trying to help Misato awake from her coma and Team Sand is in their own apartment.

The doorbell rang and Shinji answered the door to notice Rei, Touji and Kensuke.

"Oh, hi guys, come on in!" Shinji admitted and went to the linen press to get some towels and Sasuke came out of his room to check out the visitors.

"Thanks for letting us in Shinji, that rainstorm came out of nowhere." Touji thanked.

"So like, where's Misato?" Kensuke asked as he and Touji grabed the towels that Shinji supplied.

"She's at hospital, she fought my brother." Sasuke growled.

"I need to see pilot Uchiha." Rei announced.

"Um, sure." Shinji acknowledged as Rei walked passed the boys and approached Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"I need to speak to you privately." Rei explained, which got Kakashi's noticed.

"And why do you need to speak to Sasuke privately? Is there something I should know?" Kakashi asked as he cuts in between Rei and Sasuke. "After all, I am your sensei to both of you and your superior officer." He added.

"I was sent to give orders from Doctor Akagi for further tests." Rei answered.

"Well tell Doctor Akagi that all orders will go through either me or Misato before going directly to our charges. Is that understood?" Kakashi rebukes.

"Yes Captain Hotake." Rei acknowledged.

"Very well. Now you guys ready are for training, we'll train at the sporting oval today. Kakashi informed.

"What? In the rain? You're kidding!" Touji protested.

"I'm not kidding Touji, you need to be ready for anything, anytime in any kind of weather, because the weather will effect you combat strategy." Kakashi instructed.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Touji conceded.

"Wow, he's really keepin at least one eye on you Sasuke." Kensuke observed.

"Tell me about it, I'm not allowed to go anywhere without him or Misato." Sasuke followed then the door to the bathroom slides open.

"Hey! What the heck are these creeps are doing in here?" Asuka demanded.

"Why? Are you oping out of training scaredy cat?" Sasuke teased with a devious smirk.

"Grrr, well I'm changing in here and if you peep, you're dead!" Asuka threatened.

"Well, I guess now is a bad idea to include her in Make-Out Paradise." Shinji commented as he was thinking about Jiraiya.

"Regrettably." Kakashi agreed as he can think of the possible torture that Asuka can apply to Jiriaya if he was caught peeking on her.

"Way to go Sasuke, it sure good to have you back!" Touji beamed after he watched Asuka fumed.

"She's still annoying, like Sakura." Sasuke added and Asuka tensed as she was eaves dropping on Sasuke's comment.

"Well us girls will show you Third Child!" Asuka thought.

"Asuka, are you ready now?" Kakashi asked and Asuka pulled back the curtain which revealed her in her gym outfit. "Good. Let's get started, everyone to the roof." He ordered.

* * *

Deep in Nerv headquarters, in Ritsuko's office. Ritsuko and Orochimaru have been finalising their plans to leave Nerv headquarters as Orochimaru is writing his scoll.

"Alight, now if we take Unit-01, we could train Sasuke to manipulate it's AT Field to the same frequency which will in thoery return yourself and Sasuke back to Oto." Ritsuko theorised.

"An artificial bijuu in my possession will be very useful, especially since Sasuke can pilot it." Orochimaru schemed. "And while the foolish Leaf ninja is too busy dealing with the bijuu attacks and the Akatsuki, we'll have no trouble of carrying out this operation." He added.

"There's one more thing: I was thinking of training Rei too and do the same procedure along with Sasuke with Unit-00." Ritsuko proposed.

"Yes, I noticed that this 'Rei' is interesting and having her and her bijuu in Oto will be an excellent bonus, but I want Sasuke to be the priority." Orochimaru agreed conditionally as he had finished writing his scroll and did a combination of hand symbols. "Ninja art: Item dimentional transfer jutsu!" He invoked and the scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What did you just do?" Ritsuko asked.

"Kukukukuku, I just sent a message to my village Oto to inform them to prepare to receive Sasuke and more." Orochimaru answered.

"Besides, Thank you for everything, especially revealing how the commander had been using me all this time, like my mother." Ritsuko thanked as she sneered the title 'Commander'.

"All I did is just show you the truth, once he was done with you, what will happen to you." Orochimaru explained with a charming smile.

"The last thing is these Neural Dampeners I had just developed. Unlike the Neural links that helps the pilot to synchronise with the eva, these dampeners will prevent any passengers in the entry plug to interfere with the nervous system." Ritsuko explained as she revealed a set Neural Dampeners which look like normal Neural Links but have a pair of orbs on each link. "The best part is that no intruders in the entry plug can be detected." She added.

"Very good Ritsuko." Orochimaru praised then the door opened to admit Rei.

"Oh, did Sasuke got the signal?" Ritsuko asked.

"Affirmative, pilot Uchiha is on his way." Rei answered.

"Very good Rei, besides Ritsuko I like to thank you for letting me take a couple of copies of her with me." Said Orochimaru.

"Sure it's no problems, you literally took half the spares from the dummy system and sealed them in a scroll." Ritsuko observed and Orochimaru gave a menacing smile.

"Rei, get suited up and meet me at the eva cage." Ritsuko ordered.

"Yes doctor Akagi." Rei acknowledged.

* * *

In Kohona in the Hokage's tower, Tsunade was walking along with Shizune and Jiraiya in the halls, on their way to her office.

"Based on the information that Kakashi had given us, it may be possible that the Akatsuki may want to produce what they called a 'Third Impact'." Jiraiya stated.

"But why? If 'Third Impact' happens, did the report also say it will eliminate the human race?" Tsunade questioned.

"My lady, I think you should reconsider going to Tokyo-3 yourself, I can put together a team and head there myself along with Jiraiya instead." Shizune proposed.

"My mind is already made up and I'm not changing it." Tsunade countered.

"Tsunade!" An elderly woman's voice called and Tsunade noticed that Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado are standing in front of her. "We need to discuss something with you. It's rather important." She confronted and Tsunade nodded and escorted them in the Hokage's lounge.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tsunade inquired. "Since both of you advisors are here, I imagine that this isn't a social visit." She followed.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Homura answered.

"Shizune recently paid us a visit seeking out advice on something." Koharu interrupted and Shizune gasped and Tsunade glared at Shizune at the corner of her eye.

"What is this all about?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki and yourself." Koharu stated as she watches Tsunade carefully.

"Henceforth, We are informed that Naruto is at a place called 'Tokyo-3', in another world and the Akatsuki is present." Homura informs.

"Can we assume that you'll understand our reasoning?" Koharu questions.

"Yeah, I do." Tsunade answered.

"Well then, Naruto must return back to the village immediately. Furthermore you need to find capable shinobi that will carryout this mission." Homura orders.

"And you must remain here too." Koharu adds.

"That is all. Understood?" Homura ordered.

"If Shizune has come to you to beg for your intervention. Then you should already know my answer is going to be. Impossible!" Tsunade countered.

"Tsunade! Who will protect the village if the Hokage is not present?" Koharu demanded.

"And as for Naruto, he is not an ordinary child, he is a Jinkuriki!" Homura followed.

"If you have been reading the reports, the Akatsuki are not in Tokyo-3 because of the Jinkuriki, but the bijuu attacks that the city has been sustaining. Also there is an organisation called 'Nerv' had found a way to produce and tame their own bijuu which they called an 'Evangelion'. That's their main interest for now and to protect this village we need to know everything about it. Furthermore, I was just informed that the Akatsuki had stolen an artifact which was used to produce their own bijuu and plans called the 'Human Instrumentality Project', for all I know they may not need the Jinkuriki anymore." Tsuande explained sternly.

"I expected much more from you Tsunade, you call yourself Hokage?" Homura reproved then Tsunade stamped her foot on the floor causing the room to shake.

"Look! I'm trying to find a compromise here too damn it!" Tsunade countered loudly.

"Correct me if I am wrong but you can't guarantee that Naruto will be taken by the Akatsuki and you own safety let alone your expected return!" Homura also countered just as strongly then Tsunade sighed.

"If I do return and the Akatsuki does get hold of the Nine Tailed Fox, Then I as the Fifth Hogake, I will defend the village with all my life, and if need be with my very own life!" Tsunade vowed.

"Very well then, if you feel that strongly about this then do as you see fit. However, as a compromise you will use the Shinobi we select to escort you, Jiraiya and Baki from the village of Sand." Homura proposed and Tsunade sighed.

"Agreed." Tsuande conceded.

"Danzo! Please enter." Koharu called out and the door slides open to reveal Danzo and Danzo enters the Lounge.

"It's been a long time, Pricess Tsunade." Danzo greeted as he enters the room.

"I see, if you're involved then I would not be surprised that one of the Shinobi will be from 'The Foundation' within the black ops." Tsunade suspects as Danzo walks towards the window and survey the village. "So, the escorts for Tokyo-3, will you be providing them?" She questioned.

"No, just one person." Danzo answered.

"I understand. It's to replace Sasuke isn't it." Tsunade assumes.

"Team Kakashi does need reinforcements immediately and the team needs a replacement member just in case Naruto needs to return. This decision should belong to lady Tsunade." Shizune explains.

"I didn't expect the Akatsuki to be in Tokyo-3, it was only to be a search and rescue mission of Sasuke Uchiha but if the Akatsuki are successful in getting control of the 'Evangelion' or learn to make more of them, they will be unstoppable threat to our village." Tsunade strategised.

"It's clear what you need is an escort in the black ops, assigned directly to the Hokage." Danzo proposed.

"Yes, that choice would be wise." Koharu agrees.

"I trust you have no objections, Tsunade." Homura said sternly.

"You leave the final selection up to me. Is that okay with you?" Tsunade proposed firmly.

"Well Danzo, what do you say?" Homura asks and Koharu faces Danzo and he gave no response.

"Fine, I'll pick whoever I want." Tsunade declares and leaves the room.

* * *

At the roof of Misato's appartment, Kakashi had Shinji, Sasuke, Touji and Kensuke to train together. However, Kakashi dropped by at Team Sand's apartment to ask Kankuro to join and set him up to spar with Asuka.

"Okay Asuka, this is your training partner Kankuro from the village of Sand." Kakashi introduced.

"Oh great, another perverted boy." Asuka cursed.

"She's got of catching up to do." Kankuro commented smugly and removed his bundle which was strapped to his back.

"What did you just say!" Asuka shouted as she pulled out her kunai knife.

"I'm not like any guy you met so far." Kankuro answered.

"Well, I'm going to show you a fine display of Kunoichi training." Asuka boasted as she did a series of hand signals. "Clone jutsu!" She invoked and four duplicate Asuka clones appeared.

"Hmmm, not bad! Asuka managed to master the clone jutsu and created four duplicates she's good at chakra control." Kakashi thought as he was observing the army of Asukas charged towards Kankuro who looks very confident.

Then suddenly what appears to be Kankuro shatters its shell when the real Asuka delivered a combination and a four-armed puppet emerged from the debris chatting away.

"Sheist!" Asuka cursed and she backs away from the puppet.

"Now it's my turn!" Kankura challenged through hid puppet 'Crow' as the puppet flew towards Asuka.

"I hate dolls!" Asuka screamed as she evades the charge and the puppet maneuvered and its wrists opened to reveal blades and parried Asuka's kunai knife.

"That's obvious, but she needs to overcome this." Kakashi thought.

The puppet then opened its mouth and shoots kunai knives at Asuka, but she noticed a plausible attack and side-kicked the puppet in the torso away, then she quickly took the opportunity to another series of hand signals as 'Crow' intercepts her. Then Asuka disappeared in a puff of smoke and as the smoke cleared it revealed that Crow was grabbing with its four arms the bundle that Kankuro carried.

"Hey not bad." Kankuro complimented behind Asuka.

"I'll kill you dumpkoff!" Asuka screamed as she charged viciously towards Kankuro, ready to slash his throat with her kunai knife but Kankuro did a hand gesture and then Asuka found out she was scooped up into a barrel and it sealed itself shut. Asuka then pounded inside screaming and cursing until she got tired.

"Moma!" She cried from inside 'Black Ant' and she starts to sob uncontrollably. "I don't want to die!" She sobbed.

**-Flash Back-**

At a graveyard in Germany a little girl who's Asuka was standing next to her father as the psychologist was giving his report.

"So her fiction had become her reality. How ironic that the experiment's entity would become its victim." The psychologist commented.

"So you believe that the contact experiment was the cause?" Her father asked.

"You the mental break-down the result of the contact." The psychologist corrected.

"Yes, killing herself and leaving such a young girl behind is so awful." Her father concluded.

"Perhaps, I believe that there are additional causes." The psychologist proposed.

* * *

Earlier in the psychiatric hospital, the young Asuka was staring through the observation window watching her mother Kyoko Soryu nursing the doll, believing it was her daughter.

"Asuka darling, mama cooked your favorite for you." Kyoko announced cryptically. "Oh no! You mustn't complain what you like or dislike. Or that girl over there will laugh at you." She chided at the doll as she points at the observation window where Asuka is observing.

"She justs sit there everyday, talking to that doll as it was her real daughter." The woman who is the doctor reported.

"I think it was caused by the guilt she must feel. She had devoted her entire life to our research, not taking care her own daughter." Asuka's father hypothesised.

"Oh, I feel your grief." The doctor sympathised.

"It's like looking at porcelain figures of a mother and her child. Perhaps there isn't much difference humans and dolls." Her father concluded.

"Mankind creates dolls in our own image. If God exists, perhaps we're all a bunch of dolls to Him." The doctor discerned.

"Hmmm, hearing you saying something like that makes it hard for me to believe that you are a modern physician." Her father flirted.

"I may be a doctor, but I'm a human being and a woman first." The doctor purring and they began their affair in front of Kyoko, believing she's nothing more than a vegetable and not taking any notice that Asuka is watching angrily. Then Asuka's grandmother arrived.

"You're a strong girl Asuka." Her grandmother cried as she hugged her. "But it's alright if you have to cry." She comforted.

"I'll never cry grandmother, I'll have to take care of myself now." Young Asuka countered, burying her emotions.

* * *

Later Asuka was running down the halls of the Psychiatric Hospital towards her mother's room fully excited.

"Mama! Mama! They chose me! I'm a elite pilot now! I'm the best in the whole world now! I must keep this a secret, but I'll only tell you mama! Everybody is so nice to me now, I don't feel lonely anymore! I'm okay now, even without papa! Look at me! Look at me mama!" Young Asuka announced and as she finished delivered her news and opened to door to her mother's room she saw her Kyoko, holding her doll in a noose and have her neck in a noose too and standing on a chair.

"Asuka, come to heaven with me." Kyoko pleaded and smiled at her doll and at the same time she released the doll and she kicked the chair she was standing on down and fell full weight and snapped her neck.

Asuka only froze in both excitement and horror at the same time as she now watching her dead mother hanging from the ceiling.

**-End of Flashback-**

Asuka then noticed that the barrel opened and leaped out running and sobbing towards Kakashi and attempted to swing punches at him but Kakashi evaded and caught her armed and pinned her on the ground in an arm-lock.

"Settle down!" Kakashi ordered.

"Why did you do this!" Asuka demanded, still struggling to control her tears.

"Before Misato was incapacitated and since you're my responsibility too, I was briefed on your background and noticed those issues are causing you problems now and it'll only get worse if it's not dealt with. We are trying to help you" Kakashi answered and Asuka relaxed and Kakashi helped her up.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Shinji announced.

"Yes Shinji." Kakashi answered, still watching Asuka in case she makes any sudden movements but she kept a neutral look as she quickly dried her tears.

"Sasuke's gone!" Shinji reported and Kakashi's visible eye widened.

* * *

In Nerv hospital, Misato awoke from her coma, quickly sitting up.

"Sasuke!" Misato gasped, then she noticed she was in a hospital gown at Nerv hospital then the door to her room opened to reveal Sub-Commander Feyutsuki entering the room and holding a small box.

"Commander." Misato greeted.

"I just thought you just awakened from the coma." Feyutsuki commented.

"I believe I was under a genjutsu, just before I passed out." Misato explained.

"I guess you just met Sasuke's brother from what I'm told from Kaji and I'm hoping you awaken because Ikari wants you back on duty as soon as possible." Feyutsuki informed.

"I don't know, while I was under his genjutsu he wants to give Nerv a message." Misato announced.

"What does the Akatsuki want? You know we won't negotiate with them." Feyutsuki reminded.

"Itachi was not speaking for the Akatsuki, he's warning us that they're interested in the Evangelions and the Angels and he warned us that a Orochimaru, a rogue ninja who's wants to take Sasuke at any cost and he's infiltrating Nerv now." Misato reports and Feyutsuki's eyes widened and quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"Alert Nerv security, we have an intruder, put the base on lock-down and inform Captain Hotake and the Commander!" Feyutsuki ordered and then he hung up.

"So, what's the box for?" Misato asked.

"Sorry I must be quick with this but the Commander and myself want to acknowledge your service to Nerv and you deserved our trust to run Nerv while we're both absent." Feyutsuki answered and opened the box which reveals the insignia of the rank 'Major' and place it on the table next to Misato's hospital bed. "I must go now. Misato, Congratulations." He announced and he left the room and the door slid shut.

Then the door opened to Admit Sakura with a excited look on her face.

"Misato! It's good to see you awake." Sakura greeted.

"Thanks Sakura, but I was warned that Orochimaru is here." Misato announced.

"Orochimaru! He's after Sasuke here!" Sakura gasped.

"Itachi warned me, Sakura who's Orochimaru?" Misato demanded.

"My team first ran into him during the chunin exams. I was totally helpless and Naruto got incapacitated and Sasuke fought the hardest until he received his curse seal." Sakura answered.

"So thats what that thing is on Sasuke's neck." Misato acknowledged.

"Yes, I saw what it did to Sasuke, it made him do things that I wouldn't think he'll do, it made him more stronger but more vicious too. He was fighting Zaku, part of a team from the village of Sound, the fight ended when Sasuke broke both his arms in one move." Sakura continued.

"Like he did when he was piloting Unit-01, he was fighting the Third angel. So what has to do with Orochimaru and Sasuke?" Misato demanded.

"I don't know but he's changed since he got the curse seal and became very eager to train with Orochimaru and I know Sasuke always has his heart set on revenge against his brother. Orochimaru is one of the three legendary sanins and he's a really powerful ninja." Sakura informs.

"Right, I'm not going to sit around and let Orochimaru take Sasuke, help me get dressed, we're heading back to Headquarters." Misato orders and Sakura nods and immediately helps Misato.

* * *

In Nerv Headquarters in the lab, Maya is in charge of the activation experiment of Evangelion Unit-04, everything was going as planned except that Ritsuko was absent.

"Approaching Absolute Border-Line." Aoba reported then Unit-04 activates as the border-line cleared.

"We did it, activation successful. The sixth child's synchratio is at 54 percent!" Aoba announced which caused the Nerv staff to gasp.

"Are those readings correct?" Maya asked.

"I'm not surprised about the synch ratio at these levels since we had recruited those ninja and I double checked it and did a diagnostic and there're no errors in the readings, but I detected a dormant entity in the sixth child." Aoba announced.

"What! Is there any threat?" Maya demanded.

"None detected so far." Aoba answered.

"Okay. Naruto congratulations, you're now the official pilot of Evangelion Unit-04!" Maya announced.

"It feels weird here, what the hell you're trying to drown me with!" Naruto freaked.

"It's LCL, you can breath it like you breath air, don't worry you'll get used to it." Maya assured.

"Ah, okay but why does it have to taste so horrible?" Naruto asked himself.

"The sixth child is like a matryoshka doll, he just gave us more questions than answers about these ninjas." Maya thought then turned to Aoba. "Aoba, keep the sixth child monitored at all times." Maya ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Aoba complied.

* * *

In the halls of Nerv, Sasuke just arrived at Ritsuko's office where Orochimaru had been waiting for him.

"I'm glad you had arrived, there's little time and we need to get to you bijuu." Orochimaru ordered.

"Very well, let's go." Sasuke complied and they left Ritsuko's office for the last time.

* * *

In the bridge, Hyuga and Sub-Commander Feyutsuki were going over the personnel files on Magi as Commander Ikari is observing them.

"With the base on lockdown it should be difficult for the intruder to escape." Hyuga reported.

"If the Akatsuki were able to infiltrate this base without any trouble then I would not surprised that Orochimaru took the opportunity to slip in." Gendo schemed.

"The Black-Out would've been an the best opportunity, the intruder would have no trouble getting past our security and we have our attention to the ninth Angel and two Akatsuki teams that had infiltrated the base." Feyutsuki followed.

Then Misato arrived with Sakura keeping her steady.

"Sakura, get suited up just in case, I'll be fine here." Misato ordered.

"Yes Misato." Sakura complied and left the bridge to get ready to pilot Unit-02.

"Commander, I think I found a suspect, there's a member of our security personnel that didn't report for duty for last few weeks and reported missing." Hyuga announced.

"It's Lieutenant Musashi, but he's clearance had been upgraded to allow him to wonder anywhere in the base." Feyutsuki noticed.

"I want that clearance modification traced!" Gendo ordered. "Someone from the inside had assisted Orochimaru." He thought.

"Where's Sasuke?" Misato demanded.

"He had reported in the base but he's not due for tests later this afternoon." Hyuga answered.

"Inform Kakashi and find Sasuke now!" Misato ordered.

"Yes Cap, I mean Major." Hyuga complied as he noticed Misato's new rank insignia.

"Seal the eva-cage of Unit-01." Gendo ordered.

* * *

Just as Orochimaru and Sasuke arrived at the eva-cage where Unit-01 is ready, the doors to the cage sealed shut.

"We're been detected." Orochimaru announced.

"This door won't hold us back." Sasuke snarled as he pulled out some explosive tags and placed them of the door and did a hand sign and then the tags were detonated and the door has been blown open.

"Let's go Sasuke." Orochimaru ordered as he put the neural dampener clips on.

* * *

"Commander, an explosion had been detected at the eva-cage and Evangelion Unit-01 is activating!" Hyuga announced.

"What! Are we too late?" Misato wondered.

"Shut it down." Gendo ordered.

"I can't! The abort codes had been rejected!" Hyuga reports.

"My god, what is going to happen next." Feyutsuki wondered then Maya and Aoba entered the bridge.

"Sorry, I was in contact with Captain Hotake, he gave the order to launch Evangelion Unit-04." Maya apologised.

"Commander, Unit-01 has broken out of the restraints and heading here!" Aoba announced then Kakashi entered.

"Touji is getting suited up commander, I gave Naruto orders to stop Unit-01 and apprehend Sasuke." Kakashi informed.

"Good, make sure Shinji is ready to pilot once this is over." Gendo ordered.

"I'll convince him." Kakashi assured then the hologram of the map of city and other displays dimmed, then and explosion erupted from the main screen and Unit-01 emerged from it and it did a quick series of hand signs and then it's right arm becomes like a lighting blade and chirping can be heard throughout the bridge and just as Unit-01 about to deliver the blow which could've destroyed the Magi, Unit-04 erupted from an auxiliary screen and punched Unit-01 in the head and grappled the navy blue evangelion and pushed hard as it can to the launch catapults.

"Sasuke!" everyone heard Naruto screamed, and Unit-04 got Unit-01 pinned with it's face facing the wall on the launch catapult. "Misato, get us out of here!" He ordered.

"Do it!" Misato followed and Unit-01 and Unit-04 were launched onto the surface of the Geofront and while they're in the air, Unit-01 grabbed Unit-04's arm and swung it into the pyramid building which ruined is now in ruins.

Unit-04 got back up and did a hand sign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto invoked, then an army of Unit-04s appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You idiot, you think I'll return to Kohona with you!" Sasuke who has his Sharingan activated taunts using the external speakers so everyone can hear.

"Sasuke, you do much for this city, you made friends and are you going to throw it away for revenge?" Naruto pleaded over the external speakers too.

"You already know that I'll do anything to get power to avenge my clan at any cost." Sasuke reproved then Unit-02 and Unit-03 were launched.

"Sasuke you idiot! Is this how you treat your friends, I thought I can count on you, Kensuke envies you. We looked up to you!" Touji shouted over the external speakers.

"Sasuke, please don't do this. We just got you back and we can discuss about avenging your clan, the Akatsuki are our enemy too so we can fight him together." Sakura pleaded over the external speakers.

Then Unit-00 is launched and grabbed a rifle and got into a stance ready to fight.

"Rei, keep Sakura and Touji busy. I got a score to keep with that dobe." Sasuke ordered.

* * *

"Rei! Assist in the capture of Unit-01 and apprehend Pilot Uchiha." Gendo ordered.

"No. I will not be a puppet for you to control. Pilot Uchiha showed me that." Rei answered and Unit-00 faced Unit-02, Unit-03 and an army of Unit-04s.

"Sorry commander, I'm resigning and leaving with Lord Orochimaru and taking Evangelions Unit-00 and Unit-01 and I'm sorry I that the Magi wasn't destroyed but at least I had implemented a program just in case." Ritsuko boasted and the connection is cut and the computers shut down and Maya froze in horror.

"The Magi has become useless." Gendo mused.

"I'm trying to get around the Magi and getting the back-up computers online." Aoba announced.

"Good, cut connections to the Magi in the meantime and raise the barricades." Misato ordered.

* * *

Back in the Geofront, Unit-03 and the army of Unit-04s charges towards Unit-01 and Unit-00 fired its rifle to the army of Unit-04s causing many to puff into smoke and then the barricades rose.

Then Unit-02 charges towards Unit-00 and did a series of hand signals and copies of Unit-02 appeared. Unit-00 then fired it's positron rifle and caused the copies to puff into smoke but it was too late as Unit-02 had connected a reverse punch, causing Unit-00 to drop its rifle and tumble across the geofront like a rag doll. Meanwhile Unit-01 and deflected all the attacks counter attacked the remaining clones of Unit-04, causing the to puff out of existence until there were none left and Unit -03 had leaped well above Unit-01 and did a series of hand signs that Sasuke easily recogised.

"Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" Touji invoke and Unit-03 breathed a powerful fire at Unit-01 but it raised it's AT field and caused no harm to it, then Unit-01 leaped into the air and did a combination to Unit-03, finishing it with a axe-kick into its gut.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke invoked and Unit-03 landed into a defense installation which exploded with all the stored missiles inside it, then Unit-01 turn to face Unit-04 and did a series of hand signs and it's right arm became like a lightning blade making a lot of chirping noises.

Meanwhile, Unit-04 with its last clone was holding a swirling sphere of energy as its clone was molding it and the clone puffed out in smoke and Unit-04 charged towards Unit-01.

"Resengan!" Naruto invoked.

"Chidori!" Sasuke also invoked.

Then not only their attacks connected but their AT fields also clashed, then a brilliant explosion which tossed Unit-01 and Unit-04 in opposite directions, Unit-01 crashed through a barricade and Unit-04 had landed near the edge of the lake.

In Unit-03, Touji was nursing his injuries from the fight and struggled to maintain consciousness and nearly vomited, then he heard a voice.

"Touji, you must get up." A sweet lady's voice urged.

"What the?" Touji croked. "Sasuke, must've clobbered me hard, I'm must be crazy." He thought and he struggled to get Unit-03 back onto its feet then he saw that Unit-01 is down.

"Now's my chance to get Sasuke out!" Touji grunted as he struggles to breath to realise that his ribs are cracked and coughed up a mouthful of blood. Then Unit-03 staggers towards Unit-01. However, Sasuke recovered quickly and wasn't as badly beaten and activated his curse seal and Unit-01 did a series of hand signals the fighting evangelions do not know that an eye that's made out of sand is watching them.

* * *

In Nerv headquarters bridge, Gaara was watching the fight as the bridge bunnies are watching the data that their computers are collecting and the pilot's life signs.

"Unit-00, Unit-01, Unit-04 are down!" Aoba announced.

"Good, Touji, Sakura, remove the entry plugs from Unit-00 and Unit-01." Misato ordered.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now." Touji croaked as he was breathing heavy.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura complied.

"Major, the pilot's lifesigns of Unit-03 are weakening." Hyuga reported and Maya examines them.

"He's got internal bleeding! He won't last long." Maya gasped.

Then Gaara's eyes widened. "Misato, get Touji away from Sasuke now!" Gaara urged.

"Touji get back now!" Misato ordered.

"Nearly there." Touji groaned.

"It's no good, cut the nerve connections to Unit-03 now!" Maya ordered and the bridge bunnies obey.

* * *

And it was just in time when Unit-03 was reaching towards Unit-01's back panel to access the entry plug, it pierced Unit-03's torso with its right arm making chirping noises as the the lightning blade dies. Then Unit-01 tossed Unit-03 aside like a broken puppet.

Naruto and Sakura saw what Sasuke did Naruto growled in anger as his once blue eyes had now transformed into red demonic eyes and Unit-04 is getting enveloped with bubbling red chakra.

Not too far at a safe location Kankuro was sighing in relief. "Good thing I used my puppet strings to move that black man-made bijuu a fraction, that attack would've killed the pilot if I didn't act." Kankuro thought.

"Naruto what have you become?" Sakura thought, then she charged towards Unit-01. "That's enough Sasuke! I'll stop you if I must!" She declared as Unit-02 charges towards Unit-01.

Then Unit-01 fired multiple fireballs at Unit-02, but thanks to Tsunade's training Sakura had piloted Unit-02 to evade the fireballs through complex moves, even jumping into the air and cartwheeling and Sasuke noticed the blue chakra swirling around one of Unit-02's Unit-02's hands as one of them is clinched in a fist.

"She's going for the kill, but she's too far predictable." Sasuke thought as Unit-02 was about to deliver the punch, Unit-01 evaded it and then Unit-02 followed with a combination and Sasuke skillfully piloted Unit-01 to evade all the attacks and then counter attacked by exploiting an opening in Unit-02's guard and kicked it in the face with a turning kick but Unit-02 disappeared in a puff of smoke and a abandoned truck tumbled like garbage into a hillside. "A Substitution Jutsu!" He thought and he turned Unit-01 around only to be punched in the face with a hook-punch cause Unit-01 to tumble towards the lake.

"Cha!" Sakura roared.

* * *

Back on the bridge of Nerv headquarters,

"Major, I think you want to look at this. Naruto's synch ratio is at 100 percent! And there's another entity synchronising with Unit-04 at 10 percent!" Hyuga reported.

"What is going on there!" Misato growled and turned to Kakashi who had ordered Team Sand to observe the battle.

"It's the Kyubi, Naruto must be tapping into its chakra, what Sasuke did must've really pissed him off." Kakashi explained.

"He nearly killed Touji, endangered many lives here and he betrayed him again." Misato snapped.

"Sakura, be careful, get Sasuke out of that bijuu." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura complied as she carefully pilot Unit-02 to approach Unit-01.

* * *

Then Unit-00 got back on its feet and broke into a weapon storage building picks up the Hand Bazooka.

"Rei do not interfere, until I give the order to spread your AT field." Sasuke ordered.

"I understand." Rei complied, knowing that when Sasuke and Orochimaru attempts to do a 'Dimensional Transfer Jutsu' she must get her Unit-00 to use its AT field to complete it.

"Remember Rei, do it as exactly I explained it." Ritsuko reminded and Rei nodded. Then Rei noticed Unit-04 looked more demonic as its now enveloped in a red aura of energy with a single tail and have an appearance of a fox.

Then Unit-02 approached Unit-01 and tried to reach the back panel, but Unit-01 kicked Unit-02 into the air and then leaped into the air. Then Unit-01 bear-grabbed Unit-02 while it was upside down and used the roof of the geofront smash Unit-02 head first with full force into the ground.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! I believe Sakura's life is in danger!" Gaara shouted.

"Maya!" Kakashi ordered.

"You heard him! Cut nerve connections to Unit-02!" Maya followed.

* * *

And just after the Nerv connections in Unit-02 are cut, Unit-01 smashed Unit-02 into the ground, making a sickening crunch which was the sound of Unit-02's neck breaking and the its skull shattered.

"It's coming." Rei observed and Unit-04 extend its chakra arm into the edge of the Geofront and with its enlarged chakra hand, it picked up Unit-01 and smashed it into the roof off the Geofront. Then, Unit-04 charged like a fox across the lake towards Unit-01 and Unit-00 fired the Hand Bazooka at the demonic Unit-04 but it evaded the warheads and exploded harmlessly on the lake surface. Then Unit-04 extended its chakra arm and its hand was reaching towards Unit-00 but it extended its AT field and the hand attempts to claw its way through the AT field.

Meanwhile in Unit-01, Sasuke had activated the second level of the curse seal and hand like wing erupted from his plug suit and piloted Unit-01 to an edge of the lake and Unit-04 ceased its attempt to break through Unit-00's AT field and turned to face Unit-01. Then a sphere of dark lightning swirled in Unit-01's hand with its arm chirping with lightning and in Unit-04's hand a swirl of dark energy formed. Then both Unit-01 and Unit-04 leaped into the air their attacks clashed together, forming a dark sphere which absorbs Unit-01 and Unit-04.

"Chidori" Sasuke invoked.

"Resangan!" Naruto invoked.

"Now!" Rei thought and Unit-00 ran and then leaped towards the Dark sphere and enters it and spreads its AT field.

"Forbidden Ninja Art: Dimensional Transfer Jutsu!" Orochimaru invoked then sphere exploded in a brilliant white energy.

And on the surface of the Geofront, Temari had to ran for cover and just got inside Nerv headquarters before she was engulfed in the energy. After the explosion died down, only Unit-04, was lying like a doll that had been dropped on the edge of the lake. Also by the entrance of Nerv headquarters, a venus flytrap plant emerged from the shrubs and opened to reveal Zetsu who had been watching the whole fight for the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Evangelions Unit-00 and Unit-01 had faded. Condition of the Sixth child is critical." Aoba announced.

"The power levels are off-the charts." Hyuga gasped, overwhelmed with the Magi reports of the battle.

"Dispatch medical teams immediately." Misato stammers angrily and she noticed Commander Ikari left the bridge.

"There're gone." Kakashi sighed.

"Get the retrieval teams to collect the remaining evangelions." Maya ordered.

"Captain, I think you maybe needed in our next meeting with the old man." Feyutsuki informed.

"Is there anything I need to be aware of?" Kakashi asked.

"The old man will have questions for you." Feyutsuki answered.

* * *

Just outside the hidden village of Sound a bright explosion was noticed by Kabuto and when the explosion died down, he noticed two humaniod giants had collapsed onto the ground. Kabuto along with Misumi and Yoroi approached the two Evangelions and noticed the panel on the back of the navy blue evangelion gave way and the entry plug erupted from it. Then the hatch opened and Sasuke struggled to climb out, followed by Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto gasped.

"Everything went as planned." Orochimaru declared with a proud sadistic smile and turned to face Unit-00. "And I got a lot more than I thought." He followed and he noticed Ritsuko and Rei climbing out from Unit-00. "Kabuto I want you to meet our new students Ritsuko Akagi and Rei Ayanami." He introduced.

* * *

In the Akatsuki hideout, the members had been summoned to a meeting.

"Just recently, two of the artificial bijuu had went rogue and returned back to our dimension in the hands of the traitor Orochimaru." Pein announced.

"I wonder if the Leaf and Sand ninja had any knowledge, before he had acted hmmm?" Diedara wondered.

"It has changed our plans significantly. Orochimaru had recruited Ritsuko Akagi too." Konan commented.

"It doesn't matter, even though Orochimaru took them for his own purposes he did us a favor without knowing it." Mandara thought. "So we'll follow the plans back in our world?" Tobi (Mandara) asked and Diedara stared hard at him.

"We need to find them first." Pein answered. "Hidan and Kakuzu, you will learn more about these men tracking us and eliminate them." He ordered.

"Finally, I was getting bored." Hidan complied.

"I'm looking forward for this. This trip is going to pay off after all." Kakuzu commented.

"Itachi, Kisame, you will retrieve Maya Ibuki." Pein ordered.

"Very well." Itachi answered.

"Sasori, Diedara, you will acquire the one-tailed jinkuriki Gaara."

"Hehe." Diedara grinned in acknowledgement.

**TBC**


End file.
